Jaune Arc: The Ultimate Weapon
by The White Wulf
Summary: Due to the events in his life Jaune left his family in an effort to keep them safe from himself. Those efforts resulted in his capture and experimentation by the White Fang in an attempt to turn Jaune into the Ultimate Weapon for Faunus superiority. They succeeded. And so after his revenge Jaune now sits in cell paying his dues. That is until Ozpin and a certain red head show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my official second story. Jaune Arc the Ultimate Weapon is my twist at Jaune if he was born with the genetic mutations of Wolverine. Expect many Marvel inclusions to this story in ways of locations, history, and even characters that have been twisted to fit the world of Remnant. Also, Aura will influence mutant abilities to a degree. Nothing extreme but tiny twists here or there that can affect the nature of some abilities. Some beneficial others not so much. So, read on an enjoy! Please note that my first story Journey will hold precedence over this story, unless otherwise stated.**

Legend:

"Normal Speech"

" _thoughts"_

Jaune Arc: The Ultimate Weapon

In a room filled with several screens a couple of men and women in uniform talked amongst themselves.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked a woman sitting on the chair facing the computers.

She wore a lab coat and had her plain blonde hair in a pony tail.

"We don't have a choice" grunted the biggest male in the room. He stood at 6'5 with a military haircut and was in a green prison guard uniform "Ozpin is overseeing this trip himself…we can't hide him any longer."

The woman in the lab coat sighed.

"The boy still hasn't consented to the tests. This is our chance to study what exactly the White Fang have been up to but the test subject remains…. unresponsive even after our best attempts of 'persuasion'. I would have forced the procedures on him already but I don't want to risk personal injury since we lack the proper tools to keep him secure."

"Then we stop being passive and threaten the boy directly. We have the means and it's not like the torture will leave anything permanent."

One man amongst his colleagues remained silent. He looked over at a computer screen to see a young man with shaggy blond hair in a lonely solitary cell that was ten meters by ten meters. He was using a small bar some kind guards installed above himself to do pull-ups. He wore a white muscle shirt and a pair of green prisoner pants.

A different woman, one who's hair was an emerald green and her face was seemingly stuck as emotionless as a person could be.

"Tell Roman torchwick that our next group of possible…'grunts' as he likes to put it will be ready soon. It took some time to gather them and strike them from the records, but they are ready. Even if Weapon X won't agree to the tests we can no longer do this clean…get the tools ready for after Ozpin's visit and ensure that Jaune does not leave his cell tomorrow. All we need is for Ozpin to discover him and take the boy away from our grasp."

The quite man looked once more at the boy.

" _Don't worry kid…you'll be out of here soon_ " he thought.

With great reluctance the quiet man spoke up.

"I'll make sure Jaune's schedule doesn't conflict with our plans tomorrow."

The green haired woman nodded.

"Good. I appreciate that you understand the full scope of our arrangement Isaac. So long as you cooperate Brian and your kids are free from…an accident."

The sandy haired man grimaced and nodded. HE was taking a huge risk convincing Ozpin to take a class here on a 'field trip' a year early. If it didn't go according to plan…then Brian and the kids are as good as gone. But he couldn't imagine facing Brian each night, feeling his warmth and love, only to be a part of this…this monstrosity against this poor kid. How could he look at his two children and swear he will protect them…when he plays a part in another child's suffering. Jaune may have been 17 years old but he was still just a young man. Luke swallowed his fear and walked out of the security room. He made his way through the hallways of the facility, passing by numerous rooms that housed the numerous inmates.

Luke smiled and nodded to some of the juvenile prisoners as he walked by. Some were kids that made some mistakes and were paying the price, other's were truly disastrous people…but managed to learn that their actions have consequences and realized that they couldn't continue as they were and learned for the better. But sometimes there were young people that were just…broken beyond repair. It saddened Luke but people like that unfortunately existed and couldn't be helped in a juvenile facility but in more appropriate facilities. Luke stood at 5'7 and wore a standard lab coat with a green sweater vest and beige pants. He sighed as he kept thinking of Jaune and the situation around him.

Welcome to the only Juvenile Facility for aura enhanced individuals. It lied in the center of the four kingdoms and due to the limited inmates and large number of staff, Grimm were not ordinarily a problem.

Here young men and women who took to crime or worse with their…extensive abilities were sent here. Thanks to the combined funds of all four kingdoms this facility was outfitted with the best doctors and staff across the whole of remnant but even so was not the best facility to handle mental issues and trauma, hence why Luke was the only psychiatrist. Here youths with criminal records and aura enhanced abilities were sent here to re-educate them and turn them into either warriors for their respective kingdoms, and failing that, ordinary citizens with unlocked aura (rare but not too unusual).

Luke unlike many of his cohorts, especially the group that was in the security room, prided himself on getting to know the inmates. He never lied to them and ensured that they were given the care they needed should they need it or simply be the person they need at this moment in their lives. Some pushed his help away and while that sadden Luke he knew it was their right to refuse his help.

The man was also in charge of how long inmates were out for and when they were out. But that didn't mean it couldn't get overruled. With a sigh Luke went to solitary confinement. Luke hated this practice. Solitary confinement didn't help anyone, it was just a cruel punishment. But Jaune was one of the few inmates who…thrived in that environment.

He meditated for long periods of time and didn't suffer from the usual experiences that came with being confined and alone for so long. It didn't mean that Jaune was mentally healthy though. Luke believed that Jaune's lack of symptoms was due to the psychological scars of his past traumas leaving their mark. That he suffered from entirely different issues then being alone, that those very same issues made it where Jaune believed being alone and locked away was a good thing, rather than the punishment it was designed to be. As such the problems that ordinarily would come from such isolation reared its head in a different manner.

Luke finally reached the elevator and went to the bottom floor. He pulled at his collar as his nervousness set in. Tomorrow was the day…he just prayed it went well. The door opened with a ping and Luke continued on his way. The security cameras followed him as he walked the long narrow hallway to the single door at the end. Luke swallowed as he made sure to keep a good look at the camera's. Luke ensured that a problem always came when it went to fixing these old camera's so that went they went offline tomorrow it didn't seem like he did it.

He friggen hoped. Luke wasn't exactly an expert at espionage type situations. But then came the door. Jaune could easily escape from his confinement the last 3 years but never has. He had only been let out three times and in those times he was forced.

The first two times he was out things were fine…until an inmate started to…assault the female inmates in the worst way. Ordinarily these women could have protected themselves with their numerous abilities and strength's but the man who was doing the assaulting, a young man by the name of Julius Argento, had the ability to stop all muscular functions in a person's body.

On the third day Jaune was let out he caught wind of this situation. The facility wouldn't stand for this ever but the lack of evidence and the women's word being…less then good due to their situation it was difficult to apprehend the man. To Luke they were just excuses given so that a riot wouldn't start. Luke thought it was a load of crap and insisted that Julius be placed in Solitary or in a different part of the building altogether till this scenario was solved.

The head of the facility denied his request. That night Julius was killed in his own cell. The bars were cut away, the security cameras slashed apart, and several claw marks were found in Julius room even though evidence suggested no struggle. The slash marks wrote out

"I'm watching."

It scared quite a few people to be sure, Luke included, but suffice to say the facility had quieted down since then. It was the worst kept secret that it was Jaune who killed Julius, but the lack of evidence and no camera footage due to the destruction meant no arrest.

Luke believed the true reason the head of the Facility, the green haired woman who ensured everyone referred to her as Madam Hydra, didn't press for the investigation was because of how hypocritical it would have made her to say no for one inmate with circumstantial evidence and yes to the arrest of the other with the same scenario.

"You coming in or what doc?"

Luke jumped as his hand twisted the knob. He walked into a large room filled with some recreational items. He then went to the second door that led to Jaune's actual prison.

"Sorry Jaune I was lost in thought."

THe chuckle that echoed from the room made Luke smile.

"you tend to do that."

But once more Jaune did nothing to extend the conversation. Luke knew Jaune best, he truly did, but that was only because he spent years getting to know the young man. Yes…Jaune killed. But the people he had killed were White Fang, people that Luke knew did something to Jaune to warrant that kind of anger. It wans't right in his opinion but it meant that Jaune was savable, that he wasn't a monster like he seemed to think he was.

"Sorry for the late arrival Jaune but I came to tell you that you'll be going outside with the rest of the inmates tomorrow. Also that we will be having guests visiting the facility so please remain on your best behavior."

Jaune let out a lifeless chuckle.

"Out with the other inmates? Man doctor you really don't give up on this whole 'treatment' thing. You know what they call me. So don't expect them to be happy with my appearance tomorrow. But I'll be on my best behavior Doctor, don't worry."

Luke smiled and closed the door. Jaune didn't like long conversations, that he knew. In fact it was one of the thing's Jaune outright hated. He didn't want to interact with Luke at all but Luke knew that Jaune respected him at least on some level. He was the only one Jaune would talk to after all, even after the other members of the facility, guards included, tried to strike a conversation up. Luke grimaced though as he got back to the elevator.

Luke never doubted Jaune's attitude. The man was polite, soft spoken, and never acted out. But the inmates on the other hand may want to start something. Jaune's murder of Julius and the slash marks that accompanied it had given Jaune supernatural status in the facility. In fact people started to call him

THE WOLVERINE.

Luke just prayed things went well tomorrow. Cause if it did, then both Jaune and himself would be free. But if Madame Hydra got her way…then they were screwed.

 **END**

 **That's it for the prologue. Here's a pairing list! As with my other stories the current model of the pairing list only includes characters that are for sure getting together and STAYING together. I'm not really into the whole unstable relationship thing where couples break up over and over again. Instead I want to show couples that work together and try to make things work.**

 **Pairing List!:**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha (Will always do this couple!)**

What was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc: The Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 1:

When Jaune was let out of his solitary confinement, he was assaulted with the smell of fear and anxiety. He looked at the guards who eyed him with a cautious nature. Buried under twenty feet of rock and guards Jaune was content with his solitary. He embraced it for the haven that it was. Oh if Luke only knew that the reason Jaune wasn't going crazy in the solitary was because he felt safe. The man would think he had a break through. Jaune spaced out as he walked through the large hallway to the elevator.

The guard requested Jaune to move a little faster to the elevator. Jaune sighed. While he didn't mind some fresh air every now and again he preferred his cage. His cage was two pronged. An inner prison that he was kept in, then a larger one so that he could run and twist around should he want to. There was even basic work out equipment and a damn TV. To be honest he loved it here. No White Fang, no Military. No fighting. It was heaven. Jaune felt guilty though as he was loaded up on the elevator. His thoughts drifted to Luke as the guards took their positions in the elevator.

Luke tried his best to help Jaune. Jaune knew that. He thought he could help Jaune become better, to be fixed. Unfortunately, Jaune's soul wasn't anything like his body. It was scarred, beaten, and torn apart during his time with the white fang. Jaune had basically given up on humanity in general. He had a firm belief that people were stupid and horrific until proven otherwise. So far, this practice had saved his life. Luke was one of the few people that proved he was a decent person. The others….

Well they tended to die quick.

"…So…" said Jaune "How have things been?"

The guards stood silent. Their intense staring drilling holes into Jaune's metal encased head.

"….Jesus bub lay off will yea I won't cut yer throat."

The guards seemed to get annoyed at the jab of their skill. Jaune didn't blame them. These guys could probably knock out several inmates on their own. Too bad Jaune wasn't a normal inmate.

"Ok since you guys won't talk, mind telling me why I'm even getting out of solitary? I know Luke told me yesterday about being let out but I'm actually wondering why the hell I'm out?"

The guard on the left of the elevator spoke up.

"Don't know and honestly don't care."

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Sure bub sure…."

Jaune looked around the elevator and whistled a bit…finally the silence began to start eating at him.

"Ok seriously how far did you guys bury me?"

The guards had the decency to look sheepish.

"About fifty feet."

Jaune turned around and faced them, arms crossed.

"I thought my cell was only twenty."

The guards gave him flat looks. It was the one on the right that spoke up this time.

"It was until you killed Julius. Then we moved you to a different cell that was deeper."

Jaune narrowed his eyes. Fair point.

"Wait we have deeper cells?"

Silence was his response. Jaune shrugged, killing a man in the facility usually meant there was going to be repercussions.

But to be fair Julius was a right bitch who pissed Jaune off by being an ass. Didn't help that the fucker was a crazy serial Rapist inside the prison. Nah that just gave Jaune more of an excuse to gut the dumbass in the middle of his game. In the end it worked out well. For a while Jaune assumed he was being tailed by White Fang. Turns out it was just good old paranoia, but you never know right? So in the end Jaune wasn't that torn up about killing Julius. The Facility was a serial rapist and Jaunew as buried away from people thereby lessening his chance of exposure to the wrong people.

Good plan great plan.

Till it turned out the facility wanted to study him. And now they let him out.

Jaune sighed. Dammit he thought he was done with this stuff. The elevator dinged and Jaune was introduced to the recreation floor. The area was huge, it had to be. To keep an eye on all the inmates this floor was both a cafeteria and a recreation center. Weights, basketball court, and even a large T.V was in this one area. The room went silent as Jaune made his way to the cafeteria. As he took his seat he had one train of thought.

Sit down, shut up, and eat some food. There was also the whole ignore everyone attempting to murder him with their eyes but they could be ignored. Jaune didn't consider himself a fighter. He never sought out a fight unless he felt he needed to. For the most part…he just wanted to be left alone.

Oh jeez who was he kidding. Jaune was built for fighting, hunting, and killing. His mind, the way he saw the world, and more importantly the way he moved reflected his killer instinct. It was a part of himself that he hated but it was the part of him that kept him alive, that showed him how to fight….

How to kill

"UH, your Jaune right."

….God dammit. Seriously how hard was it to find alone time?

Jaune looked up in shock and noticed some female inmate looking at him. Jaune looked around and noticed he was in the very center of attention. Many inmates stared at Jaune as he sat down at a table by himself.

"…Yes I am" said Jaune.

The female inmate smiled as she sat down. Jaune sighed and got ready for a conversation he didn't want or needed.

Jaune didn't consider himself too handsome, not with his current features anyway. Jaune wore the full green prison jump suit with his prisoner number on his left breast. His hair, once short and shaggy, had grown long and bushy from his years here, in captivity, and seeking revenge. His face, while youthful, was covered in a full beard that dropped to his collar bone.

He looked like a damn animal man. The funny thing was, is that in a way that was both true and wrong. Jaune couldn't help but smirk when he remembered how angry the Faunus were when they learned that while Jaune had more in common with actual animals due to his increased senses, bone claws, and some mental facilities, he was in truth, not Faunus.

It pissed them off a new one. Jaune was a mutant, beyond either human or Faunus. Jaune thought of himself as an anomaly, a glitch in evolution as it were. His bone claws jutting out of his hands and his body healing from all injury without the use of aura was evident of that much.

"I just wanted to say thank you".

Jaune looked surprised.

"What for?"

The female inmate smiled. She had striking blonde hair and a saucy smirk. She wore a white tank top and wore the upper half of a jump suit around her waist.

"For killing that Julius prick. That brat couldn't face any of us so he had to sneak it in, if you catch my drift."

Jaune gave a serious expression as he glared at the inmate before him.

"I don't think celebrating someone's death is exactly normal?"

THe inmate smirked.

"sure sure. The names Rachel. If you need anything in this dump of a facility let me know. I get that this whole place sucks so if you need any of the creature comforts let me know and I'll hook you up."

Jaune smirked.

"This place ain't that bad."

Rachel had to smirk.

"True that. But aside from that Luke guy everyone here is just shady as shit. Trust me I know a con when I see one and everyone excluding Luke and the Guards are as fake as can be. At least the guards treat you like a person if you're polite"

Rachel smiled at a guard who nodded back with a polite smile.

Jaune nodded and went back to his thoughts. Rachel seemed to get it as she got up.

"Well just wanted to introduce myself to the great Wolverine. You may have made some enemies with that move of yours but don't forget you've made some allies as well."

Jaune was confused until he looked around him. Sure enough a great number of both female and male inmates were sitting at the tables around his. Giving him his privacy but also acting as a buffer from the weirdos that were glaring at him from across the room.

"… _Jesus"_ thought Jaune _"how much did I miss just sitting in my cell."_

Jaune sighed. He may not want to talk much, but he wasn't an ass.

"Thank you" said Jaune "I wasn't expecting…"

Rachel smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Like they say, there's honor amongst thieves. Not everyone here is a stone cold killer. Sure we got some blood on our hands or stole some crap but usually for a reason. Thankfully Luke gets that."

Jaune smiled.

"Seems like you're the one with a crush."

Rachel bursted out laughing.

"OH if only!" she laughed "The man's happily married. If he wasn't I would have jumped his bones by now!"

Jaune rose an eyebrow as Rachel waved goodbye. It was then Jaune sighed.

"I guess even I like social contact" muttered Jaune.

He'd forgotten how nice it was talking to someone. Jaune may not like to talk much but that didn't mean he didn't want to talk at all. He kept himself locked up so that others wouldn't get hurt by his…episodes. Jaune's ears rang as he heard a loud blaring sound come on.

"ATTENTION ALL INMATES. GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED ON THE PREMISES. I REPEAT GUEST HAVE ARRIVED ON THE PREMISES."

Jaune sighed as he got the burgers and went to join the others. Many of the inmates we're already leaving to go to their cells. While the guests would walk by the area, it would only be for a short while and as such it was best that they were there to limit their contact with these guests. Jaune himself, thanks to Luke, was being set up with a temporary cell. Well…he was until a little hiccup showed up.

 **-With Beacon-**

The Bull head landed with nary a sound. Ozpin was the first off the Beacon airship and looked at the facility. Standing well over several stories the entire facility looked like an old fashion castle but on a much larger scale. The walls were dust treated as to prevent any form of magical or aura enhanced escapes. It was a marvel of architecture from across the four kingdoms.

And it was used to house young aura powered people. Ozpin never understood why the Facility remained the only building built in this manner. He understood the costs of such an endeavor, and the maintenance fees, but even so the benefits of such a building should have warranted at least some process into mainstream. Perhaps even used on the towers.

But alas it never came to be. Behind Ozpin were many of the Beacon first and second years. However, most notably was teams RWBY and NPR. Team RWBY, the fastest growing team in all of Beacon. This group's synchrony and prowess was growing quickly and efficiently. While they had a lot to learn, especially on an individual basis, their skills as a team was well beyond that of first years, maybe even second years.

Team NPR. The only three member team in all of Beacon academy. They use to have a fourth member, Pyrrha's in fact, but the stress of seemingly competing with Pyrrha's skill and Glory proved too much for Pyrrha's ex-partner. In Ozpin's opinion this was a turn for the better. Being someone's partner was never about competing against each other, but elevating each and helping one another to break their limits and achieve new strengths.

Pyrrha's ex partner proved incapable of that mindset, and as such was incapable of meeting Beacon's almost impossible standards of hunting. In fact his mindset was so off putting that Glynda herself requested his resignation of academics at Beacon Academy. Again and again the foolish man thought of Beacon academy as nothing but a game, thinking that everyone around him we're simple opponents and that the whole point of being a huntsmen was to win tournaments.

Even Cardin, a man with some rather despicable opinions, knew that this wasn't a game and deserved the respect and time to master. In the end, Pyrrha's partner, Victor Creed, was let loose and was transferred to Haven academy. The man was too violent anyway.

These two teams were the rising stars of Beacon academies junior years (First and Second).

"Are you sure arriving early is the correct thing to do Ozpin?"

Ozpin turned to Glynda. His partner in crime and in life. Their relationship was one best kept secret due to in part their positions in the school and in truth their intense desire for privacy.

"Luke told me to arrive as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He did seem rather frantic on the phone. As such I am inclined to know what exactly he is so anxious to show us. That and I believe now is a good time to take this trip. The students need to see this place, and understand the responsibilities that rest on their shoulders."

Glynda sighed.

"Too true" she muttered "while older they are in the end just children. Children with super powers. More then one of our students went high on their own power and went rampant, thinking they were exempt from the law due to their positions as Huntsmen in training. But even so why not simply give a lecture? Why come here again and again Ozpin?"

Ozpin smirked.

"Why Glynda, are you afraid your students may discover their strict Combat instructor was in fact once a young delinquent who spent time in the 'slammer'?"

Glynda glared at Ozpin, the smallest hint of red on her cheeks.

Ozpin chuckled as they were led into the facility. The old wooden doors of this ancient castle were removed and replaced with vibranium, the strongest metal in the world with Atlas having the only stock hold of it. Vibranium had the ability to absorb all sorts of energy, making it a fantastic shield against even aura. But due to the sheer costs of the metal, making droids or military equipment out of it was simply impossible.

Thus Vibranium's limited military presence.

But in the case of the facility, the costs were thought to be productive. So far they have been. The outside of the castle may have looked old but the sheer size of this old castle was well over two kilometers. The purpose of this building remained unknown. It was the purpose it now served that was important. For additions had been made to this castle.

For inside the castle was well over twenty floors of the same length. Many of these floors were retrofitted with cells for inmates. Other's for a variety of purposes and functions. Some of which was black listed.

Ozpin was not someone you blacklisted hence another layer of suspicion on the place.

While this sounded like a prison, which it very much was, the rooms themselves were spacious, had decent beds, and even television and other recreational forms of entertainment in the case of inmates with small offenses.

The idea behind this entire facility was to help young people off the path of evil. Unfortunately, some wardens strayed from that path and instead treated it as the prison it looked like, and felt like to some. but Opzin liked to believe that for the most part these inmates were treated fairly well.

Especially considering some of the inmates were capable of murder and worse at the drop of a hat.

Special treatment indeed.

In the end though the war on Grimm was literally neverending. New warriors are a must in this battle. As such the effort put in place reflected the need for new blood. Finally after walking for a short time Ozpin reached the entrance. Team RWBY and NPR flanked him as Ozpin allowed the security measures to be done.

Glynda seemed annoyed that the first years thought Ozpin was just someone they could talk to like another student but in the end it was Ozpin's decision whether he reprimand them or not.

"So what is this place" asked Ruby "seems rather large for a research facility."

Ozpin chuckled. Is that where these kids thought they were? While it was true that Beacon also made a trip to the greatest R&D department in Remnant (mostly for weaponry upgrades) this was not the place. However, Opzin could see why Ruby would think so due to the secretive nature of the facility. To be honest the trip to the R&D lab remained the most popular, no student liked going to this prison.

It reminded them too much of the consequences of their actions. That due to their powers and abilities that these kids were subjected to restrictions the average citizen was not. It was why Beacon was almost its own functioning city, that way the students could walk around and use their semblances however they want.

In truth the city cared little about semblance use in public. The problem came when said semblance was pure combat based. Many a Beacon student got in trouble for mindlessly using a fire ability to propel themselves. Many a semblance when used mindlessly were incredibly dangerous, hence the law. For cases like that Ozpin usually handled them. However, from time to time students got in trouble for using their semblance in more criminal pursuits.

There was also the sad fact that being around people as durable as you made one forget how fragile the average human is. Too many accidents over Ozpin's long life had occurred from sheer accidents. As such there were laws in place that restricted such dangerous use. Hence the visit to the facility. They knew the law.

Now it was time to learn what the consequences of those laws were.

"No Miss Rose, this is the Juvenile Facility for Aura Enhanced Individuals. We at Beacon Academy think it's prudent for students such as yourselves to be aware of this facility and what it represents."

Ruby seemed to be shocked at the fact. Not that Opzin blamed her. Ruby was a weapon's expert, she was probably looking forward to the R&D trip. She'd get it eventually. Besides Ozpin needed to speak to Brian about this whole scenario.

There was too much going on here that screamed conspiracy. Didn't hurt that all the screaming in his head was saying the same. Ozpin immediately became on guard as the massive doors opened. He blocked out the noise of the guards. Ignored the routine tour he's heard many times. Instead he focused on the things around him.

Guards with guns? Not unusual considering the electric ammunition they used. No instead Ozpin noticed they were armed with live ammunition, instead of non-lethal. Noticeable due to the lack of a blue glow coursing through the gun, a sign of electricity flowing through the cartridge. That was the first strike.

As they walked through the reception desk, Ozpin noticed several people in white lab coats. Scientists? Doctors? There's only supposed to be two doctors on site. One for the male inmates another for the female.

Ozpin saw six in the little room they walked past. Glynda too seemed to be growing more suspicious. Now Ozpin was starting to see why Brian wanted him to arrive earlier then intended. It was so he wouldn't miss these little signals.

The third and final strike was when they took the elevator. The elevator in this stronghold of a prison, because that's what it was to Ozpin now, was see through. Entire floors could be seen by the elevators, and this prison was nothing but several stories of prison cells, where at the bottom was the cafeteria and entertainment location. To Ozpin's anger the children were being corralled to their cells. Highly unusual since they were supposed to be roaming the facility during large hours of the day as each inmate visited Luke.

This was not what the facility was designed for. Many rules were being broken. It appears Ironwood would have to do a clean-up. Say what you'd want about the man Ironwood was all about efficiency and 100% completion. He was the only man Ozpin would trust to replace all the staff. After a few minutes inside this colossal elevator, Ozpin saw it.

"…it appears you have a problem" said Ozpin.

Both guards and students were immediately on guard, admittedly for different reasons.

The guards got on their talkies, while the students all pushed and shoved to see the ensuing chaos. What struck Ozpin was a single sentence from the guards.

"THE WOLVERINE IS OUT OF HIS CAGE! I REPEAT THE WOLVERINE IS OUT OF HIS CAGE!"

 **-With Jaune, not minutes ago-**

As Jaune finished his third burger courtesy of a lunch lady that was really really young and stupidly hot.  
No seriously like number ten hot. It didn't make any sense to Jaune at all what a beautiful red head named Natasha was doing at this stupid rehabilitation facility, then, he was stopped.

Standing in front of the elevator was a small gang of people. With a string bean of a man standing as leader. He was one of those people that tried to look threatening with tattoos and a, admittedly funny looking, sneer.

"Can I help you" muttered Jaune.

The man before Jaune seemed to sneer even more as he tried to be intimidating. Key word tried. The man was a Faunus that much was certain. Yet unlike most of the Faunus Jaune was used to dealing with, this man seemed weak. He had small ram horns on the side of his head that barely poked out of his hair. His body was scrawny while his eyes held a beady ambition to them. Yet on his shoulder was a White Fang Tattoo. The smell this man had on him reminded Jaune of rats.

….Son of a bitch they followed him even in here.

"So I heard you're the one who killed our boy Julius."

Jaune glared at the Faunus before him. It also became apparent that there were others surrounding him. What was once small, now became a larger group of eight people.

"Bullshit, this isn't about Julius" Jaune whispered.

The Faunus smirked and got into a stance.

Jaune scowled. Four men surrounded Jaune while the remaining number guarded the elevator door. Each of them seemed to be confident in what they were going to do to him. Jaune smirked. With little effort Jaune broke the cuffs. His skin was bruised but his metallic bones helped break himself of his confines. The bruising healed in the blink of an eye.

The Faunus jumped back, scared now that Jaune and free use of his hands. Jaune cracked his neck. Jaune laughed at their stupidity. Perhaps if they had the help of the female inmates they might have stood a chance.

Might of.

"You know, I really don't want to add to my record but this? I'm going to enjoy this."

The faunus sneered.

"KICK HIS ASS!" he yelled.

Jaune rolled his eyes. Of course, this would happen. The first grunt was a fat one carrying a butcher's knife, obviously taken from the kitchen. Jaune disarmed him easily and using his momentum and his feet, tripped the inmate and sent him flying a few feet. Of course, the idiot fell on the knife. Thankfully it wasn't anywhere lethal but the blood that was oozing out of him was scaring the man. As he screamed in anger Jaune stared at him.

How weak was his aura? If he even had one. If he were to hazard a guess some of these guys we're mercenaries. It was rare to find a mercenary with aura due to the massive restrictions that was placed on such power. Poor guy. But that was in the case of mercenaries in total. In truth if there was a warrior in their group capable of aura usage they would ordinarily unlock it for the rest of their crew. What the hell was going on?

Jaune turned around and the leader grabbed him by the shoulder's and headbutted him. Their heads collided but Jaune wasn't dazed. Instead the white fang infiltrator was staggered as he tried to regain his bearings.

Jaune cracked his neck as he smiled.

"My turn."

With that he reared his head back and smashed it into the White fang warrior. He was sent flying a few feat and collapsed on his feet. Unconscious.

"Jesus Christ you all suck!" yelled Jaune.

At the sound of laughter that was quickly silenced Jaune looked up. Sure enough there was a friggen audience in the damn elevator!

"What the hell?" muttered Jaune.

In that instance Jaune was stabbed in the back by the fat man who fell on his knife. Jaune screamed in anger as the man twisted the knife.

"yea that's right no one laugh's at the blob!"

Jaune turned around and pulled the knife out. He glared at the large fat man, now named blob.

"Really?" said Jaune "Really!?"

The Blob grinned as he began to charge at him. Jaune noticed that his wound had shut but wasn't closed. Instead the bleeding stunted due to the sheer fat of the man. A good claw to the head would solve this but Jaune seriously didn't want to be dug into a deeper hole.

Literally.

Jaune stood his ground, back to the elevator. Jaune was itching to use his claws, but not in front of an audience…and not in front of these damn cameras. The doctors in this damn place have been trying to make him pop em out for years. He wasn't giving them the satisfaction.

Wait…considering their group weakness, evident by the fear in the other men's eyes, Jaune hazard a guess that it was only this Blob and the other weakling that were in let in. Perhaps in an effort to showcase his full combat capabilities.

Jesus as much as Jaune enjoyed the solitude he wasn't worth staying to be experimented on.

AGAIN.

"Not to self" muttered Jaune "Make an escape plan."

Jaune crouched a little lower, a means of lowering his center of gravity, as he prepared for the point of contact with….Blob. Yet nothing could have prepared him for this. The Blob yelled as he reared his body and body slammed Jaune upwards with his fat.

Jaune was sent flying straight through the air and into the elevator. He shattered the glass on impact almost made a dent in the metal of the elevator. Students crowded around him. But Jaune ignored them. All he felt was anger. He wasn't losing, not to that damn…huh so the name actually works.

"Oh its on now" muttered Jaune.

He locked eyes with a beautiful red haired woman who seemed wide eyed at his arrival. He scowled as he got up. The guards had their guns trained on him but Jaune ignored them. With a war cry worthy of his ancestors Jaune jumped out of the elevator and hurtled himself at the Blob. The Blob himself seemed surprised that someone was still standing after his charge.

The elevator was silent until Yang spoke up.

"SO where can I get tickets for round two?"

The guards glared at her while Ozpin gave her a look.

"Ok shutting up now" muttered Yang.

Instead the students watched as Jaune decimated the other inmates with his fist.

"Who is he?" asked Ozpin.

The guards seemed hesitant to answer, until the elevator stopped. The door opened, with some difficulty as Luke barged in. Ozpin nodded to his friend and the elevator kept going. Ozpin sighed in aggravation as he watched the blonde man fight savagely against the other inmates. The guards seemed raring to go. However, much to Ozpin's satisfaction, the guards never attacked. They had live ammunition in their gun, not non-lethal. As such using it in this situation would cause several casualties. Instead the guards in the room were preparing some stun-batons and collapsible riot shields. To Ozpin's delight they were mumbling to themselves why they weren't allowed their stun ammunition.

It appears regardless of the rules the guards were still looking out for the safety of the inmates.

"So who is he?" asked Ozpin.

Luke seemed hesitant to answer but relented. They were closing in on the bottom floor.

"His name is Jaune. He's a good person who's here after…several murder charges."

Ozpin and everyone else in the room were dumfounded at good and murder being used in the same sentence.

"Why would you consider him a good person after he killed people?" asked Ozpin.

Luke's eyes took a dark edge.

"Considering they we're Faunus Terrorist and Human Supremacist I can say he is. It isn't right how he did it, it's why he's here. But he isn't a mass murdering Psycho. Besides before you and Glynda start, who are you to damn a man when your own hands are unclean."

Ozpin was surprised at the words Luke spouted. He was protecting Jaune, quite adamantly too. It usually meant that Luke was too attached to the patient. But in this…prison as Ozpin is forced to say, that's a good thing. For someone to be looking out for the them in this facility's current state.

Ozpin was also quick to notice Blake Belladonna's uncomfortable expression. He could fathom why, considering whose blood Jaune must have shed. In fact, many of the students were beginning to become uncomfortable. Ozpin sighed as he turned to Luke.

"I want the students out of the facility. When this elevator touches down I want your guards protecting the students on their way out."

The screeching of the elevator to the wall was getting annoying so Glynda scowled and with a wave of her hand the elevator was fixed. The ride went down much faster as they arrived in the scene of the gruesome beating. Jaune had his legs wrapped around the Blob's neck, the blob's arms too fat to reach Jaune's body, and was hammering away at his head. Eventually the Blob fell unconscious. Jaune turned around at the ding, instinct almost making him draw his claws.

"Stand down Jaune!"

Jaune stared at Luke but relented. The guards ignored him. One went to begin apprehending the blob and the white fang intruder, while the other punched a button and turned the elevator back up. Before the door closed more guards piled in, numbering eight in total. The students stared at Jaune, blood on his shirt from broken noses and scrapes. Jaune cracked his neck and turned to Luke.

"I don't know who these guys are but the string bean over there isn't an inmate. Neither is the fatass. If you'll excuse me, I have a cell to get back to."

Ozpin went to open his mouth but Jaune was already moving. It took him a second to realize that the elevator he would have taken down was in use.

"….Dammit" muttered Jaune.

Jaune turned to the guards and held his hands out. The guard seemed ready to cuff Jaune but Luke stopped them.

"Enough of that. Jaune isn't a threat. You know this, so hold up on Madam Hydra's rules for a moment."

The guard seemed hesitant but then sighed.

"You got a point. It was that warden of ours that let a nutjob like Julius run lose for so long. Don't expect me to back you up if she gets pissed about this."

Luke nodded. Ozpin approached Jaune and gave him a clinical look.

"So you are Jaune…hmm."

Jaune narrowed his eyes. He wasn't usually the sociable type. He liked the occasional discussion mind you but for the most part he was fine alone…

It seemed the guy didn't get the message.

"What did you want?" asked Jaune.

Ozpin smiled.

"You have a remarkable resemblance to a dear friend of mine. But regardless it seems that you're more special then you let on."

Jaune was confused until he felt it, the briefest, and dare he say it gentlest, touch on his mind.

"Get. Out" growled Jaune.

Ozpin placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, unafraid.

"I'm sorry Jaune. With my gift I unfortunately get the occasional thought or image from people. The fact you can feel my presence already tells me you are used to…what I can do."

Jaune nodded while breaking Opzin's hold.

"I take it there is more to your situation then I am probably aware of. But I can sense it Jaune, you and me are both…anomalies in this world. Just in different ways. Luke brought me here, for reasons I have yet to understand. But I have a feeling they have to do with you. I sense from Luke his urge for me to talk to you, yet his fear of telling me to do so. Mind elaborating?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"If you are what I think you are…you could just tear it out of my head."

Ozpin smiled.

"Gifts like ours should be used with restraint should they not? I'd like to avoid using these abilities when I can. That and I always like talking one on one with people, rather than learning everything about them in an instant."

Jaune looked at his hands.

"I'm no gift."

Ozpin smiled sadly.

"These gifts of ours come with quite the price don't they?"

Jaune looked at Ozpin and saw in his eyes for the first time someone that would understand.

"…yea…yea they do. Alright…I think this warden here's a putts."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"I'll need more than that to investigate the warden. I already have many things I need to discuss with her…but if you have evidence then I will have the grounds to remove her immediately and put someone more…favorable in charge."

Jaune looked down and then stared at Ozpin.

"….Go in."

Ozpin looked at Jaune with surprise.

"Jaune…."

He waited for Jaune's last name….a name he didn't give.

"Alright then, Jaune I don't usually do this. My gift isn't something to use so carelessly. By that I mean I have no control over how many memories I may witness. Once I start…I may see it all."

Jaune swallowed hard.

"I know. But if the white fang was able to enter this place then they will enter again. I can't afford to be caught by them so just do it and get it over with so I can go back to my cell."

Ozpin sighed. His eyes glowed a slightly, a visible sign of his power use and dived in.

It assaulted Ozpin all at once. The suffering, the pain, the joy, the happiness, and the despair when he lost it all. He saw blood, claws made of metal. He saw a young girl, three long bloody gashes on her arm, his hand sticking out, his bony claws dripping with blood.

Then Ozpin jumped and found himself in a tank, metal tubes injected into his body, hot scalding metal flowing through the pipes and into him. As the pain hit him he found himself in the streets of vale, hunting down the white fang.

Then...he was back. He was kneeling on the floor, alongside Jaune, with Glynda helping him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Glynda.

Ozpin looked at her, his eyes losing their glow.

"I am fine Glynda, it appears Jaune was more…valuable then we first assumed. That…and he is not safe here."

Glynda was confused.

"What?"

Ozpin looked at Glynda.

"He is like me but..different. He was captured by the white fang and experimented on to create the Ultimate Weapon. They want a return on their investment and will not stop until they have him. Here he is vulnerable but with us…the White Fang won't dare to approach Beacon, not without an army or a plan. Both of which we already knew was in the wind."

Glynda swallowed.

"But…his record."

Ozpin sighed.

"I know…but can you say that we are clean?"

Glynda sighed.

"No…no I cannot. What else did he show."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes.

"It appears we have to have a talk with this…Madam Hydra."

Ozpin stood up and grabbed the walkie talkie from a guard. He thanked him for the radio.

"This is Ozpin Xavier Octavius of Beacon Academy. This is a code Black 3651, I repeat Black 3651. Authority of the entire facility has been transferred to Luke Alder."

The guards in the room, and on the railway, saluted at Luke.

"Orders Sir!"

Luke looked at Ozpin with shock but then quickly began belting out orders.

"I want the inmates secured and looked after. Make sure everyone is on the rosters then I want you guarding the ground and going on patrol. I want a halt on all projects. If anyone resists you assume they are hostile and arrest them. We have two intruders here, lets make sure we don't have anymore."

Luke let out a shaky breathe as the stress of it all hit him.

"If you'll excuse me" said Ozpin "I'll be making my way to the main office."

Suddenly the facility rippled as an explosion tore out a building.

"NO!" yelled Opzin.

Glynda and Ozpin glowed purple as the flew under Glynda's power. When they reached the top Ozpin was glad that the guards were surrounding the students, riot shields out, and slowly making their way to the door. They were almost out. Ozpin looked to the left and noticed that all the scientists were.

"Oh my God" muttered Glynda.

Ozpin cringed as he stared at their headless bodies. Their computer was destroyed with an explosion, hence the destroyed wall. A guard was caught in the blast but his armor absorbed the blow. He was unfortunately unconscious. The scientists, now headless, had probably outfitted themselves with explosives.

What was so important that they had to be killed over it. Ozpin sighed.

"What has been happening under our noses" muttered Ozpin.

He turned to Glynda.

"Get to the head office. If you see Madam Hydra, apprehend her, if not get the transfer papers done. NOW. We are taking Jaune with us."

Glynda nodded and with the speed enhancement granted by dust was gone in a blink.

Ozpin grabbed the walkie and got his orders through. He got to the students, them being his top priority. The guards opened the door and to the annoyance of Ozpin there was an airship leaving the airspace.

Ozpin glared at the ship. He sighed as he turned to the children. Most were confused, others were scared.

"I am sorry children. What happened here today was negligence on my part. I had not researched the safety of the facility in some time. I should have done more routine investigations."

Most of the students laughed.

"Come on headmaster you couldn't have predicted this! Don't worry about it. Besides isn't this what you're teaching us for?"

Ozpin smiled and shook his head. Leave it to Yang Xiao Long to brighten the mood.

"Be that as it may I have some…news. Due to the situation at this facility and some new evidence that has distorted his case, we have a new student coming with us. I would appreciate if you welcomed him."

Most of the students were on edge as Luke arrived with Jaune.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? I mean making him a student was the furthest thing from my mind. He doesn't even…he doesn't even like people. I don't mean that half way I mean he utterly does not trust anyone. Any trust he has in me took three years to form! And its barely there. Not only that but I brought you here to solve the issues here and possible help Jaune with his mental traumas."

Ozpin silenced Luke.

"It is fine. Besides we've been needing a new student and Jaune is the only applicable applicant in this facility so far. The others are either too early in their sentence to bring in or have gone to other academies. The rest have either failed our entrance exams or are here for…crimes that need not mentioning."

Luke sighed.

It was true that Jaune being a student was the best way that Ozpin could protect Jaune…but it seemed to Luke that there was something else that Ozpin was after and Jaune was at the center of it.

"….I'll get the paper work."

Ozpin smiled.

"No need. Glynda is filling it out as we speak. What I need, is your consent, Warden."

Luke took a deep breathe. He wanted to help Jaune…but was being in a closed environment with thousands of young men and women really a good idea? Yet…Ozpin hadn't failed him yet.

"Ozpin…He will need help. Jaune is strong, unbelievably strong. But that strength of self is what separates him from others. He has shut himself off in every sense of the word. He will talk to you, hell in some cases he'll hold a civil conversation. But…but he is guarded constantly. He doesn't let anyone near his heart or his mind. He keeps everyone at an arm's length and will not trust anyone. He doesn't talk about it, but I think he has PTSD or rather a unique form of it. He seems fine, even around explosive noises and other similar sounds. He has no problems fighting either as you've seen. But when he is in the doctor's office…he becomes quiet. Very tense. He also has the occasional nightmare."

Ozpin nodded.

"I see" he said "I'll make sure to keep that in mind with our sessions."

Luke grimaced.

"He gets violent in those nightmares. More than one bed had to be replaced. But…sessions?"

Ozpin smiled.

"I will be having some sessions with Jaune to help in get used to his new environment. I won't be throwing him in there and he isn't the only student dealing with similar traumas. They may not be the same or of equal intensity, but I will try to help him all the same. Expect a phone call within a few days for some of your notes."

Luke sighed and nodded.

"alright. I hope this works out for him. I'll go and tell Jaune now."

Ozpin smiled as Luke walked away. He went to the airship to have the students sent back. Besides the few hours between him and the students travel time will give Ozpin some time to think on how he will address the situation. That and he needed to get the headmasters together to discuss their options. However, Madam Hydra was…she was a new player in this sick game. They had Salem, The White Fang, an unusual alias by the name of Cinder Fall, and now this?

The world was getting worse.

And they needed to be ready. But for now?

Time for Coffee.

 **End.**

 **Pairing List:**

 **Jaune X Pyrrha**

 **Ren X Nora.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all and welcome to the third chapter. Due to the reviews I decided to focus more on this chapter and fixing some mistakes on the previous chapters that have caused some people confusion. Please let me know should any other problems exist and always thank you for the reviews.

Jaune: The Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 3: Fuck my Life.

"Fuck my life" said Jaune.

Stuck inside a truck driving towards Beacon, Jaune was not exactly the definition of 'happy'. The driver grimaced at Jaune's language but kept silent on the way.

Jaune was now wearing a plain white shirt with blue jeans. A bag was sitting to his left, filled with what little valuables he had. No weapons were with him. As if he needed them.

Beacon Academy. Stinkin, Beacon Academy. Jaune had overheard Luke's conversation with Ozpin. He honestly thought it was some joke. Especially when Luke made some cracks about him having PDST.

Apparently, they weren't joking. It had taken Jaune a whole two days to pack up, get processed, and flip the bird to his favorite guards on the way out before he arrived in this stank as hell truck. The guard who was driving him was silent. Didn't talk much. So Jaune named him something special.

"So are we almost there yet Bub? We've been in the low ass end of Vale for a few hours now."

The guard cringed slightly. Ah, never fails. Jaune sighed as he looked out the window. He just wanted to rot away in peace. Yet…his past always found him. He kept hiding or fighting. Neither of which ended up working out well. With hiding he was eventually discovered. When he fought it was damn near never ending. To be fair he sought the battles himself but still. He just…couldn't stop…. couldn't live. Maybe at Beacon he might have that chance. But the risk was too great. Ozpin may as well have been another manipulator.

Jaune scowled and tried to get some sleep.

"We're here."

Jaune snapped his eyes opened and glared at the outside.

"….What the hell" stated Jaune.

The guard smirked as he tapped outside the window. Jaune looked outside and noticed that the urban jungle was quickly becoming nothing but trees and forests. Jaune felt an immediate sense of ease. In the wilds of Remnant the rules we're simple. Things we're simple. There was just a single rule.

Kill or be killed.

No laws no bullshit and more importantly, no stupid god damn politics! If there was one thing Jaune hated more then anything was a douche bag trying to make murder and rape sound like it was the greater good.

There was no greater good. Just security. Jaune wasn't dumb. In fact Jaune had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Ozpin was so buddy buddy with the idea of him going to his school was to make use of his…ill-gotten skills shall we call them. Killing others will always be a sin but if the death of one man would save the lives of thousands then jaune was all for it, in the proper circumstances anyway. He wasn't a kill happy lunatic….

Was he?

Thoughts for later. Jaune watched as the track way the truck was taking slowly bled into an asphalt parking lot. From this barely used parking lot was a large stairway to Beacon Academy. If Jaune had to hazard a guess most of the traffic in this place came from the frequent bullheads circling the sky.

"God I hate those things" muttered Jaune "thank the lord I convinced Luke that shoving me in those things would have just been a bad idea. So where do I…."

Sure enough the car was gone along with the guard.

"….friggen dick" muttered Jaune.

With that said Jaune began his trek up. He took notice to the artistic sense of the place. Jaune had to admit he liked the stone work of the school, the sense of grandeur of the place. It itched him to admit it but the place looked nice. He walked past some students. One tried to bump into him, only to be sent tumbling back. The large man with some weird chicken symbol on his chest scowled as he kept walking. Benefits of a metal skeleton, Jaune was heavier than one would expect. More sturdy too. Although he did have some more…annoying set backs. One of which for a good deal of time was feeling so sluggish. It wasn't until Jaune had moved with the metal skeleton weighing him down for a week did he feel slightly normal.

"Jesus Christ where am I going" muttered Jaune.

Jaune's nose twitched as a weird scent filled his nose and the sound of someone moving behind him. Jaune turned around to see….

Nothing? He looked to the right, then to the left. He looked down to then see a young girl in a red and black dress with a long red cloak.

"…."

Ruby smiled.

"Hello there! My names Ruby! Ozpin said that I would find you here! Wow he's crazy on time huh! So you must be the new student from the….oh.."

Jaune rose an eyebrow as she seemed to get nervous.

"Ozpin send you after me?" asked Jaune.

Ruby awkwardly nodded.

"…you forgot I'm from the Vault huh?"

Ruby began walking, presumably leading Jaune to Ozpin. She couldn't help but ask though.

"The Vault?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Its what the inmates called the Facility you guys went to. One Ex-Atlas military student said that the Altesian government called the Facility the Vault. A place where talent, however questionable their morals were, could be found. If someone one substantial strength was sent to the facility, they could in theory be collected by the other schools. Its why they started calling it the Vault. A Vault for hunstmen in training."

Ruby smiled crookedly.

"Oh….that's cool."

Jaune remained silent. Fully intending on that little tibit being the most he spoke to her. He didn't see a reason to hold a conversation with this girl. For Jaune it was a quiet walk. For Ruby…it was pretty awkward.

" _Why was I sent to pick him up!"_ begged Ruby mentally.

It got even worse when they piled in the elevator. Ruby was silently crying tears as Jaune stood there, arms crossed.

"Soooo….how's it going."

Jaune rose an eyebrow as he looked down at Ruby. Ruby eeped and backed off slightly. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Jeez I'm not going to bite."

Ruby smiled a little.

"Really? Well ok then, why are you here."

Jaune went to tell ruby off for not noticing his sarcasm until he saw her silver yes, gleaming with innocence. It was something he hadn't seen in a long long time. Even the best of people, with the greatest of intentions, we're never fully clean. But this kid…somehow she seemed to be. Jaune sighed. Dammit she was reminding him of his own sisters…or rather how he remembered them. The sinking feeling of regret and loneliness was mixed with iron resolve and a determination not to see them. It was a hellish dichotomy. But still.

"I'm here because Ozpin wants me in his school."

"….and?" asked Ruby.

"That's it."

"…you don't talk much."

"This elevator is slow" said Jaune ignoring her "are all elevators slow? I mean its slower than the one at Vault. Jesus Christ."

Ruby blushed a little at the swearing but kept queit.

Jaune stared at her.

"So you are a student here? Seem a little young."

Ruby chuckled.

"Of course I am! It's been a blast since we've come here. Yang and Blake will be happy for someone new at the table."

Jaune rose an eyebrow at the what Ruby said. What did she mean by him being at a table? Regardless there was something more pressing to Jaune at the moment.

"I don't know who they are."

Ruby blushed a little.

"Sorry. I'm used to everyone I talk to knowing about them. Ooh that reminds me before we meet up with Ozpin why were you in the Vault!"

The elevator doors dinged open and Jaune decided to shut her out the good old fashion way. With the truth.

"Through an assortment of crimes. One of which was attempted murder."

With that Jaune walked away. He never saw Ruby's bright expression die and leave an ashen horrified face. He didn't need to see it. He could feel it. Apparently Ozpin saw it though as Ruby slowly pushed the button back down.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Ozpin.

Jaune shrugged.

"I figured she deserved the truth. Besides now she'll leave me alone. I'm all for a conversation every now and again, but she seems the…clingy type. I hate clingy people almost as much as I hate shapeshifters and Bullheads."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow.

"…Don't ask" muttered Jaune "Anyway what you got for me?"

Ozpin stood up and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I thought today we would get you situated and have a run through of what our appointments will be like. After that I'll walk you through your classes and….is something wrong?" asked Ozpin.

"I didn't mean what stupid cover you're giving me I meant what did you want me to do? Who did you want dead?"

Ozpin stopped pouring his coffee and turned to Jaune.

"I don't understand."

Jaune snorted.

"Sure you don't."

Ozpin sighed.

"Jaune I won't lie to you. Part of the reason I chose to bring you here was indeed due to your combat skills. Your abilities will be an immense help in fighting off Grimm, especially in areas that we cannot afford to lose ground in. However, I have also brought you here as a patient and student."

"….what?"

Ozpin motioned for Jaune to sit. Jaune, with great reluctance, sat down. For the first time Jaune took notice of his office. It was clean, pristine, and full of gears. A lot and lot of gears.

"Jaune. You have suffered. Before you start I know your pain, I lived it, for however short a time. I do not know the extent of it, or how deeply it affected you. But out of everyone I know in truth what you've experienced. This makes me uniquely suited in preparing a treatment for you."

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yea like I need to be fixed."

Ozpin smiled.

"In that you are correct. You can function in an everyday life just fine. You're are somewhat of a loner but you have proven yourself more than capable of living amongst people, however tactless you are. The problem is not that there is something wrong with you Jaune, but rather in your mental health. You block a lot of your own emotions, you suffer tramatic nightmares from the hellish things you have experienced, and to make matters worse you hold this unjustified belief that you are somehow a monster."

Jaune cletched his fist.

Ozpin sighed.

"I'm sorry Jaune but I will and for as long as we know each other, always tell you the truth. You are here as a student on a redemption scholarship. As such one of the requirements is therapy sessions with me. I promise you a sincere attempt at learning to live with your demons, rather then simply contain them. The other reason you are here is protection from the White Fang and an unknown faction that is after you. Finally I do require your strength. But only in the sense of fighting Grimm. I only allow students who have graduated and chosen the path of Huntsmen to fight in the way you have eluded to. But only in the most dire of circumstances. Usually it is tracking and capturing that we are more interested in, rather then straight up murder."

Jaune sighed.

"…God damn it I can't smell you lying."

Ozpin blinked.

"…excuse me."

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Look I can hear your heartbeat, smell your basic mood, and I was taught to read facial features for signs of lying. You can't lie to me. Or rather I know when you are lying. I can't tell what is the truth or lie but I can tell when its happening."

Ozpin leaned forward.

"Interesting so heightened senses and claws. I must say that you are a remarkable specimen of evolution Jaune. A lot more so than me."

Jaune scowled.

"Sure I am. I'm born to kill."

Ozpin chuckled.

"Tell me Jaune is a loin evil? A wolf? A tiger?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Ozpin just smirked and clasped his hands together.

"Answer the question jaune. Are those animals evil?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Of course not they're just animals. They follow the rules of nature and strive to live."

Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed. One cannot blame a predator for devouring prey. It is not evil, simply nature taking its course. Just as you cannot call yourself a monster, simply because you were born a predator."

Jaune stiffened.

"I understand you have killed well over fifty people, a large number indeed. But let us not forget that most of those deaths were inflicted upon men and women who tortured you, took you from your family, and due to your experience with telepathy, tried to mind control you. Death should never be the only option on the table. Killing is just a waste of life. Yet life carries both the light and the darkness. Unfortunately life also dictates things from complicated to simple. Your killings when you escaped were simple. You or them. The white fang and human supremacists that you've killed is complicated. You've done a lot of things Jaune but that doesn't make you a monster."

Jaune sighed weakly. This man was just belting him with truths.

"Yea" muttered Jaune "how is that?"

Ozpin grew serious.

"A monster wouldn't be guilty of the blood on his hands. A monster wouldn't enjoy causing death. If we're being honest Jaune I too have killed for the sake of Vale. It is distasteful but in the cruel workings of the world, there is sometimes no other option. No matter what someone does, no matter who they are, or what they believe, everyone deserves a fair trial in the court of law. But in some circumstances, that just doesn't happen. I'm here to help you function from your guilt and assist you in integrating not only into Vale's huntsmen and huntswoman corps. But also with other people. As such report to this room Jaune…

And meet your team."

Jaune stared at Ozpin.

"….damn I wasn't expecting that."

Ozpin stood up.

"I am here to help you Jaune. I will never, and I do mean this with the utmost sincerity Jaune, never force you to do anything outside of your will. But we at Beacon are explicit when it comes to the rules. These rules are numerous but any huntsmen in training at Beacon Academy must be on a team. It just so happens for you that one team has an opening, hence why I jumped the gun and recruited you so quickly."

Jaune opened his mouth but Ozpin held his hand up, silencing him.

"You thought I was rushing this whole thing to get you here. I know."

Jaune grumbled something about telepaths and then stood up.

"This is just great. So where is the room and what's the damn team?"

Ozpins smiled.

"Well their name changed since one of their team members left. But with you joining I have changed their name to-

 **-With team JNPR-**

"Welcome to team Juniper!"

Jaune gave them a blank look and sighed.

"…..yay" he supplied.

Nora cheered as she bounced around the room. Ren quietly nodded to him. Jaune smiled in appreciation of the fact that someone amongst these people may know the meaning of personal space.

"Hello I'm Ren, that's Nora."

The cheery ginger smiled and waved again.

"This, is Pyrrha."

Jaune looked towards the red haired spartan and rose an eyebrow. He may not make it a habit to talk to people, but that doesn't mean he didn't appreciate a hot woman. Cause damn! She was as hot as the prison food lady!...

" _Do I have a thing for red heads?"_ thought Jaune.

Jaune smiled awkwardly and shook Pyrrha's hand.

"Hello!"

Jaune smiled.

"THe name's Jaune. Now where do I sleep?"

Pyrrha opened her mouth, closed it, then open it again. Nora beat her to it.

"There at the right!"

It was then Jaune noticed that there were four beds….in one room.

"…..I have to sleep in the same room with all of you?"

All three of them nodded.

"That's just great" muttered Jaune.

"Sorry!" said Pyrrha.

Jaune sighed. Already he could tell they were going to get along swimmingly.

"So where you from?" asked Nora.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, an odd feeling telling her she had seen him before.

"Oh…I'm from-"

The door smashed open and in walked team RWBY.

"We have returned!" yelled Ruby "For a rematch in WORLD OF REMNANT!"

Yang held the board up while Blake and Weiss looked less then enthusiastic.

"Sorry" said Blake "We would have knocked but Yang….well she's Yang."

Yang gave the peace sign, only to notice that Ruby was a little pale.

"You alright rubes?"

Ruby gave a weak nod as she looked at Jaune.

"Y-yea. I'm totally fine!"

Yang glared at Jaune.

"Did you do something to my sister."

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"No."

Yang then blinked.

"Oh…oh holy crap! Pyrrha you got a new teammate!"

She immediately cheered and ran to Pyrrha, grabbing her in a bear hug and lifting her off the ground. She laughed as she shook the blushing red head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! See what did we tell you! Now you don't have to worry about anything!"

Jaune sighed. He then looked to Weiss.

"Is she always like that?"

Weiss sighed herself.

"Yes, unfortunately. But she's an excellent fighter and believe it or not is a great cook as well. That is part of why we put up with her."

Yang smirked as she turned to Weiss and flung her arm around the ice queen.

"I do make a mean meat bowl! It's just like a little….YANG in your mouth…huh…huh!?"

Everyone groaned.

"That just sucked" said Jaune.

Yang pouted but then her eyes turned red as she glared at Jaune.

"so what did you do to my sister?"

Jaune sighed.

"Nothing for the last time Pink Eye."

Yang felt a blood vessel pop.

"Oooooh its on now!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the joking figure of Yang. Ruby pulled her sister back and shook her head. Yang was confused.

"Come on sis we weren't going to fight! Just some friendly banter…with my fists!"

Jaune chuckled a bit at that. But Ruby vehemently shook her head.

"No its not that. It's just he's from that prison we went to. If he gets in a fight he might be sent back!"

The room went silent. But Jaune was looking at Ruby intently.

"….."

Did she just prevent a fight…cause he might go back? Well….that was new. But Jaune felt this was a good opportunity to get some distance.

"What Ruby said is true" said Jaune "I'm from the Facility, or as we inmates called it, the Vault."

Yang chuckled.

"Ah I get it! So what did ya do to get thrown in the slammer buddy?"

Yang was laughing while Weiss seemed to drift from him.

"Various things" said Jaune.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yea yea be mysterious. You know you aren't the first student I've met who's been behind bars."

Jaune shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

Weiss however was freaking out.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not exactly comfortable talking to a criminal!"

Jaune shrugged.

"Oh come on Weiss Cream he seems fine! Besides Blake was um….yea!" said Yang.

Jaune sighed and rubbed his face. Already he wanted to leave.

"But Blake is different we know that. He's a full-blown criminal!"

Jaune began to ignore them and went to bed. He lifted his sheets and climbed in.

"….Are…are you ignoring us?" demanded Weiss.

Jaune just grunted.

"I haven't slept in a bed that didn't feel like a rock for the last three years. I'm going to sleep and I won't be waking up till early tomorrow. Good night."

"Its four in the afternoon!"

Jaune shrugged and closed his eyes. He felt it slowly but he knew Nora was staring at him.

"What."

Nora grinned.

"Wanna play World of Remnant."

"No"

Nora smirked.

"I know you wanna."

Jaune stared at her.

"…..No."

To his surprise Nora backed off, but her smile remained. Instead she then grabbed his sheets and pulled them out from under him. Jaune scowled as he stared at her.

"…What the hell was that for?"

Nora grinned.

"TEAM BONDING! It's time to get to know each MMMFFFHH!"

Ren covered Nora's mouth and smiled apologetically at Jaune.

"Sorry for this, she's been hyped for World of Remnants and to be fair an eighth player would even the game well. However, as you said you just arrived so do as you like. We will be having lunch tomorrow as a group so feel free to come along. Me and Nora unfortunately have detention with Goodwitch."

Nora pouted.

"Thanks for reminding me Ren. How was I supposed to know eating Lightning Dust was going to electrify the whole room!"

Ren sighed.

"At least you were right when you said that it would boost your strength. Although the light show as a little much."

Jaune lied there in his admittedly comfortable bed confused as hell. He looked at Pyrrha and she was blushing as she shrugged. Damnit if his heart didn't pump a little faster.

"….Yea I totally have a thing for red heads." Thought Jaune.

As the group left Jaune felt his eyes grow heavy. Even without his comforter Jaune was still becoming heavy. Years without proper food for his high metabolism and a hard as stone bed made Jaune thankful for a great rest.

BANG!

Jaune jumped up, his claws barely constrained by his knuckles. He looked around and noticed Pyrrha picking up a stick of female deodorant.

"Oh, Hello!" whispered Pyrrha "I didn't mean to wake you."

Jaune looked outside and sure enough the sun was high in the sky, early morning. Damn he slept in. But lord if he didn't feel better then ever. Jaune stood up and stretched his back. The dull metallic popping sounds were highly unusual but Pyrrha payed no mind as she was already in the bathroom. Jaune sat down on the bed, looked around, and pulled his claws out. Shining white metal broke through his knuckles, three on each hand.

Jaune felt a satisfaction and freeing his claws, even if for but a short time. As they slowly rescinded back into his hand, Jaune checked his scroll. It was a message, one from Ozpin, demanding his presence at the medical center, a second from Nora and Ren letting him know his schedule in case he had trouble. Jaune smiled a bit. He may not have appreciated all of Nora's energy, but she seemed like good people. Didn't mean he was going though. Jaune needed to be sure why he was here.

Was Ozpin telling the truth? If he was then by all means Jaune could settle down. If he wasn't then Jaune needed to run and then keep on running. Jaune may be willing to fight but fighting a man like Ozpin was a hundred times worse then fighting the White Fang, especially since the White Fang did nothing but fight themselves half the time. But Ozpin was organized, had connections, and more importantly wielded some kind of telepathic power.

Jaune was screwed if Ozpin was trying to manipulate him so he needed to be careful. Perhaps what was speaking to him was simply paranoia. But it was this paranoia that kept him safe. Yesterday Jaune was tired, went right to sleep, but today he needed to deal with the fact he has teammates, that he's living with people in the same damn room. It wasn't fun and to be honest wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Jaune placed his face in his hands and sighed. Again and again he was put into situations with people. If Jaune was being honest with himself its was nice. Yang especially seemed like the sort that wouldn't judge a man from prison….surprisingly. Ruby seemed a little too innocent and just went along with him. Weiss….well Jaune thought she was fair. Kind of a bitch but fair. But Blake? Oh Jaune was going to have a problem with Blake.

The reason was because she was the-

"Hello?"

Jaune looked up and nodded.

"Hey there….."

Pyrrha smiled.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. Your partner for you time at Beacon."

Jaune nodded.

"Alright. So what does that entail exactly?"

Pyrrha began to list it off.

"Well considering that Ren is the team Leader all that is expected is that me and you learn to work together and with the rest of our team. I understand it may be too soon but if you would like…I would like to get to know you more. I overheard that you were from that facility a few days back…were you the one that was launched into our elevator."

It was then that Jaune recognized her.

"Yes. Yes I am. Sorry that I forgot about you. Although I'm surprised I did."

Pyrrha seemed to lose some light . Jaune stood up and cracked his neck. He had a few things to pick up during his visit to the doctors.

"Hey I gotta go. Ozpin needed me for some stuff."

Pyrrha nodded but quickly grabbed his arm.

"I know being with me may be a…dream as some call it but please…just treat me like anyone else."

"…..What the fuck are you going on about?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha blushed at the vulgar language.

"I'm sorry. Its just my last teammate viewed me as some ticket to fame while others have put me on a pedestal. After Victor I decided to be more explicit with how I want things."

"….that's great and all" said Jaune "but I fail to see why? I mean you're hot and all but still."

"….You….you don't know who I am?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Should I?"

To Jaune's shock Pyrrha squealed in delight and lifted him straight off the ground in a massive bear hug.

"Oh thank you!"

Jaune lied trapped in her embrace, a stupefied look on his face for two reasons. One this reaction was something he expected out of a child…or Ruby. Second, how the hell was she lifting him with such ease!?

Pyrrha put him down and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to overreact like that. But these last three month's have been embarrassing for me. After Victor I couldn't handle the thought of having another teammate attempting to use me. Its great to know that you won't be one of them. I must say though you are quite heavy for your size?"

Jaune stared at her.

"…Yea I get that a lot more than you would think. It has to do with my powers."

"You mean your semblance."

"Sure that. Anyway I'll catch up with you after my appointment with Ozpin."

Jaune waved goodbye, not bothering to change or shower, mostly because he planned to do so after the appointment. Things like hygiene tend to take a dip when you're stuck fifty feet underground in a prison. He aims to fix that. But for now, to the dreaded doctors.

Jaune opened the doors and was subjected to watching team RWBY flying through their room, their door opened for some bizzare reason. He stood there stupefied once more as they were yelling and screaming something about class.

"….you guys realize it's Saturday right?"

The chaos of team RWBY stopped as that information processed through them. Sure enough Weiss came out, showered and dressed for the day, her face angry.

"Of course they listen to the criminal. I've been telling them that for twenty minutes!"

Jaune shrugged and went on his way. He was surrounded by insanity, that had to be it. Karma for the men he's killed, has to be. When he got to the elevator he noticed that aside from floor buttons there was also one for locations.

"Hospital seems like a good one" muttered Jaune.

With a click of the button the elevator began its descent.

"…."

It stopped….then started moving to the left. Jaune rose an eyebrow but decided what the hell. An elevator that moves up and down and to the sides. Whatever floats your boats. That is until Jaune realized that the elevator was glowing with dust.  
"Magic" growled Jaune "I hate magic."

…..  
"Jesus Christ how long does this take!?"

 **-Eight Minutes later, Beacon medical waiting room-**

Jaune exited the elevator with a scowl. Even with magic the damn elevator was slow as shit!

A nurse went to him and smiled.

"You are right on time. Please follow me. The headmaster and your physician will be right with you."

Jaune rolled his eyes and followed. This was going to be fun. Jaune immediately hated it. The smell of alcohol, the white coats, the pure white building. It brought back memories of that damn White Fang base and their stupid project. If there was one thing Jaune would admit to, it was the White Fang's drive to do things to the best of their abilities and means. They ensured they had the best equipment for what they did to him. Just so happened that White was their color.

That reminded Jaune of the time he told the White Fang the Schnee's we're quite a fan of white. The beating was so worth the look on their faces. Before Jaune knew it he was in front of a door. With a deep breathe he opened it and was introduced to the horrors of….

What the hell?

It was a room with two chairs, incredible wood floors and walls that gave the room an airy feel. A small fridge was situated near the table that sat between the table.

"Um….what is this?"

Ozpin walked in behind from Jaune.

"This Jaune, is our doctor appointment, well half of it anyway. I wanted to introduce you to the area that we will be having our sessions. What do you think?"

Jaune stared at the area.

"Why is it so…rural?"

Ozpin smiled.

"Well contrary to popular belief I don't actually appreciate the fact that my office is filled with gears and machinery. So when I became headmaster I appointed myself and Glynda as the two newest therapists. Glynda handles most cases I will admit, the woman as a way with people. But for students that find themselves dealing with mental afflictions that stray from the norm, I come into play. Thanks to my ability I can quickly deduce what exactly afflicts my patients and then try to assist them in dealing with their traumas and fears. In the extreme cases I can block nightmares and other similar afflictions but only in the absolute necessities, such as a severe lack of sleep. You can guess why I have been assigned to you?"

Jaune grumbled.

"Yea yea its my occasional Nightmares."

Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed. However you yourself are far from the issue here, the issue lies more in the fact that you are…violent in such nightmares."

Jaune's eyes widened as it hit him something fierce.

"I can injure my teammates."

Ozpin smiled.

"It seems you are more aware of those around you then you like to admit."

Jaune scowled.

"Whatever bub. Now whats the second half of this appointment."

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and clicked a button. The furthest chair slid aside as an elevator pulled itself up, large enough to fit a small group of people.

"Oh God not again."

Ozpin's smile soured as he to nodded in agreement.

"I hate them to. To slow I say."

Jaune thanked God as he knew there were others who hated the damn elevators. The doors to this capsule opened. At the site of this Jaune got nervous. His claws itched to get out as Jaune's mind came up with numerous dark possibilities for why this area was so secretive. Ozpin placed a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder, his mind picking up the static of anxiety and fear.

It did little to help but it did ease Jaune somewhat. They climbed in. An awkward five minutes passed as they were led to the lab. Ozpin's personal entrance was simply the shortest route in the medical area. If they went the ordinary route it would have taken the two three elevator rides and a good walk down some stairs to get to this lab. Ozpin wouldn't stand for that and thus his personal elevator was born. When they arrived Jaune was pleasantly surprised at the area. A nice, less deadly looking lab, but a lab none the less. It held scanners, lab equipment and standing there was none other than.

"You!"

The woman in a lab coat turned around and went wide eyed. Jaune charged at her, she braced herself as Jaune lifted her up and spun her around laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ALIVE! I mean I know I got you out, but I always worried you were killed when I couldn't find you again! How's the family! The kids!"

Ozpin smiled. It appears bringing in Doctor Rose O'Hara was a smart idea. She was a once captured by the White Fang and was forced to research the very experiments that were used on Jaune. The way she told the story was that she adamantly refused any experiments on Jaune. But after some torture and the other doctors purposely hurting Jaune with incorrect and brutal treatments she relented. In return she was allowed time with Jaune.

During this time, she taught him to read and write at an undergraduate level, taught him basic education and told him what would happen to him. They became each other's life line in that hellish lab. Jaune kept Rose from falling deeper into the darkness that the White Fang attempted to drag her into and Rose prevented Jaune from breaking into the savage animal the White fang desperately wanted. When Rose made the miraculous return home Ozpin quickly snatched her up, offering Rose and her family a place at Beacon Academy where they would be safe. When word reached the staff that Jaune had become a student Rose, the current Science professor of Beacon Academy, demanded to be his personal physician. It wasn't that no one else was suitable. It was simply that Jaune would not trust anyone else. Suddenly a twisting realm of red appeared in the center of the room. Glynda walked out of it a little light headed but still strong.

"It appears your new investment is working well. Although I still think we can save money by using our current elevator system."

"Too slow" said Ozpin and Jaune in harmony.

Glynda rolled her eyes.

"I'll send James the schematics for that teleporter that you say we need. He'll have the means to legalize this and study it further then we can."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. Way back when an old student Raven was around, Ozpin had discovered her teleporting semblance. Together the two managed to figure out its strengths and weaknesses. It was a sad day when Raven left. She took a small piece of his power with her, a lot of information, and several other items that honestly Ozpin couldn't even bother to remember. However, Raven was a fool if she thought he didn't take anything from her. In the end Ozpin had kept the data on her semblance and was using it as a base to create a teleportation device. Gone would be those god damn elevators. But alas they lacked the materials and the means to continue their research. Who knows with Ironwood's resources he could increase the range of this teleporter. Raven had an unlimited range but in the case of this device they were attempting to create the further it went the less stable it became. Ergo it became more dangerous the further the portals were from their power source. Ozpin couldn't help but smile. It was true that Raven had taken quite a bit when she left Ozpin's service, but she didn't come away from it as clean as she probably assumed.

"Well then" said Jaune "what exactly am I here for?"

Rose smiled as she gestured for Jaune to sit down.

"A check up really. I'm also going to explain to Ozpin and Glynda what exactly is different about you, and the reason I still adamantly state you should be exempted from combat classes."

Jaune rose an eyebrow but shrugged. If there was anyone Jaune knew wasn't going to screw with him, it was Rose. So he hopped onto the table.

"Alright Jaune, you know what to do."

Jaune withdrew his claws. Glynda jumped as three bloody claws on each fist shot from his arms. The blood quickly flowed off, leaving glimmering white claws. Rose took a cotton swab and collected some blood. She knew Jaune detested needles so she drew the blood made from his claws exit. To the shock of everyone though Glynda seemed the most disturbed.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Jaune nodded.

"Yea, every time."

Glynda shuddered.

"What the hell has the White Fang been up to? I mean putting claws like that into a young man?"

Jaune chuckled.

"I was born with these and these claws of mine used to be bone. The White Fang were the ones who basically welded Adamantium onto them."

Rose sighed as she inputted the blood sample into the computer. Within seconds the computer beeped with results.

"It appears your adamantium poisoning has increased by 0.02 percent. It won't bother you for a very long time, but the fact remains that if we don't deal with this now, your healing factor will begin to falter with constantly healing your metal poisoning and your injuries. I was already working on medication for this back at the Weapon X facility. It will be simple for the equipment here to replicate it."

With that Rose inputted several commands into the computer she was in front of. Immediately many machines began to work in concert creating Jaune's medication. Rose turned to Jaune with a smile.

"It should help you develop antibodies for the adamantium. If all works out, you won't be needing any medication after a few months of treatment and your healing factor will be back at its old speed."

Jaune smiled.

"I just showed up and you already are helping."

Rose smiled.

"I owe you remember. Austin says hi by the way. You should come for dinner sometime; the rest of my family would love to meet you."

Jaune grunted, but the smile on his face was telling. Yet Glynda still stared at Jaune's claws. She walked forward and gestured to Jaune if it would be alright for her to inspect them. Jaune was slightly uncomfortable but decided to let her. As Glynda looked at his claws she instantly sighed. She slowly turned his hand around. He was dangerous but Glynda, while not to the level of Jaune obviously, knew what it was like to have your will taken.

"I do not agree with the way you've done things with regards to your revenge. However, I do understand what it is like to force yourself out of submission. So long as you follow the rules you will have a place at Beacon Academy."

Jaune was silent but nodded his consent.

"So what is this about Jaune being banned from Combat Classes?" asked Ozpin.

"I'm wondering that myself" said Glynda.

Rose sighed.

"What do you know of Adamantium?"

Ozpin sighed.

"Very little. THe most I know is that it was designed and manufactured in Atlas. Ironwood has been very tight lipped about it." s

Rose let Jaune off the table and Jaune withdrew his claws. Rose inputted her data on the computer and an old X-Ray of Jaune's skeleton.

"Adamantium is the strongest metal known on the periodic table at this time. Even Vibranium pales in comparison. While Vibranium can absorb energy there's a limit to how much the metal can withstand. Once the threshold of the energy Vibranium can withstand is surpassed the metal begins to fracture and break down during a process that's similar to cancer. Admittedly the amount of energy a small piece of Vibranium can absorb is already colossal but Adamantium does not have this weakness. Instead it is indestructible. The sheer amount of force it can withstand has yet to be discovered and the White Fang was very…creative with their tests. However, the metal can be heated to become malleable. Although in Jaune's case the amount of heat necessary for this would incinerate every molecule surrounding his metal bones. In other words, he'd be dead before the metal would even begin to simmer. But, the best quality of this metal is that it has the capability to tear through aura with ease. Even Vibranium lacks this quality no matter the gun it is fired from."

Glynda's mouth dropped slightly as the implication hit her.

"You can kill huntsmen with this!"

Rose nodded.

"Yes that is the case and the reason the White Fang we're after it so adamantly….sorry for the pun"

Ozpin smiled while Glynda gestured for Rose to continue.

"Aura cannot impede Jaune's claws. Adamantium can slightly disperse aura. If it was just a small piece of untampered metal, it cannot do much. But if it is a bullet or a blade? It can tear right through aura due to the momentum and sharpness."

Ozpin stared at Jaune and narrowed his eyes. Jaune sighed knowing where this was about to go.

"How did they sharpen Jaune's claws? If the metal is an indestructible as you say, then sharpening them must be quite difficult. Doing so while the metal is hot would just deform the metal would it not?"

Rose smiled and gestured for Jaune's hand. He gave it to her with a confused face.

"Ordinarily it would be. That's why blades were not made from this metal. It is Jaune's knuckles that sharpened his claws. Before adamantium was bonded to him Jaune's knuckles would naturally grind against his claws as they grew, sharpening them and maintaining an edge at the same time. It's the reason Jaune has the urge to pop them as we will say from time to time, it's the same as a cat that sharpens its claws off a post. In Jaune's case with his adamantium it was sheer luck. Jaune happened to wake up from the pain as the metal cooled down. As the claws ejected from his arms they grinded the adamantium against each other. This created just enough space for Jaune's new claws to function without hampering his bone structure and sharpened the claws to a fine edge. Fine enough to cut right through aura."

Jaune stared at his hand.

"So that's how that worked. I always wondered why my claws were so sharp for just being lumps of bone."

Rose chuckled. A ding filled the room as pills spilled out of a machine. Rose collected them and placed them in a capsule.

"Here Jaune these are for you. These pills will help medicate you with regards to the small amount of adamantium poisoning in your body. There isn't enough build up yet to hamper your healing factor, but given enough decades it would eventually wear your healing factor out. With this it should help your body develop anti-bodies against the adamantium. Eventually you shouldn't need the pills and your body will naturally be able to keep the adamantium in check without the assistance of your healing factor. You should notice after a few months that your healing factor will be able to function at optimal levels with less food."

Jaune scowled at the medicine. For man that healed from any sickness and injury medicine was a foreign concept.

"Never thought I'd be taking medicine…nor getting confused as to why im here. I thought I was supposed to demonstrate my usefulness to you guys?"

Ozpin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Jaune's trust issues were starting to become an obstacle. It just meant that Ozpin will need to be very careful in the way he structures his words with Jaune. He wouldn't want another misunderstanding.

"Jaune every student goes through a physical. I'm here with Glynda simply for curiosity and to ascertain why it is that Rose was so adamant on you be excluded from combat practice."

Glynda nodded. She than glared at Ozpin for the pun.

"Really?"

Ozpin grinned and shrugged. Glynda turned her attention back to Jaune.

"I was curious as well and I can say with full confidence so long as you refrain from using your claws you will be allowed to participate in combat trials. It is rare but we have had students who used no weapons but their fists. Professor Port is a good example of a huntsmen whose main weapons are his hands. He just uses his blunderaxe for long range and tough opponents."

Jaune looked at his hands. His adamantium bones basically meant Jaune had inbuilt brass knuckles. This could work. His claws would make short work of Grimm but the students here should be able to take a hit or three.

"…..Rose…."

Rose looked at Jaune and put a print out of his health statistics she was reading down.

"Do you trust these people?"

Rose smiled.

"Yes Jaune. These are good people. Ozpin does keep a secret or three but to be honest everyone is entitled to that. I trust him to let me know about something when the time is right. But don't worry, Ozpin will not use you like the White Fang wanted to."

Jaune nodded.

"Alright….I'll entertain the idea of school for now. I don't trust you, at least not fully, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Ozpin smiled as he walked to Jaune.

"That is all I ever ask. Trust should be earned, am I right….Jaune Arc?"

Jaune froze as he stared at Ozpin. Rose too was surprised that the missing son of the Arc family was in fact Jaune.

"Wait you're an Arc?" whispered Rose.

Jaune stared at Ozpin.

"How…how did you?"

Ozpin smiled.

"Your eyes and your hair. The Arcs are the only ones I know who have bright blue eyes and blonde hair like yours. So, I took stab at it so to speak and your reaction was telling. Your parents are still looking for you, you know that right?"

Jaune looked at Ozpin surprised.

"They…they are" whispered Jaune.

Ozpin nodded.

"They haven't stopped for the eleven years you have been missing. They even have a large reward from their fortune still up for you being brought home safely. In fact every year on the date of you running away they announce their intent looking for you. I take it most of your time must have been spent in the wilds to have missed that."

Jaune nodded and looked down at his hands. The image of his bony claws tearing through his sisters arm after a bad fight still haunted Jaune. That when pushed comes to shove he would rather lash out like an animal when angered then throw a tantrum like a child. He could have killed his sister….he was dangerous…he had to go. Yet a large part of him still yearned to see his family again….but now….

Now he wasn't just dangerous….he was outright deadly. He couldn't see them…not after the blood on his hands and for being the monster that he has become. Ozpin sensed Jaune's thoughts and was already preparing for Jaune's parents to come. They were already notified of Jaune's retrieval and were rushing through their legal system to get Jaune back from the dead, in legal terms anyway. That would take about a week…more like three days with Joan strong arming them. The woman was outright terrifying. Then it would take four days for the entire Arc clan to arrive in Vale and see their missing son. Hopefully in that time frame Ozpin could help Jaune feel more comfortable at the idea of his family. For now though Jaune needed rest. If Ozpin knew before hand Jaune's emotions regarding his family he wouldn't have called them so soon. But alas hindsight is 20/20.

"I think we have done enough today. Why don't you head back up Jaune and get to know your teammates? Ignoring them won't be possible considering your living arrangements so if I were you I'd introduce myself and get situated in the team dynamic. Good luck."

Jaune seemed to snap back as he glared at Ozpin. Ozpin smiled as Jaune got up and left. Jaune took a water bottle from a fridge in this odd location and walked through the teleporter. Honestly a teleporter? What next?

As he left Ozpin turned to Rose.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

Rose shook her head.

"Not medically no but... Honestly Jaune is damaged. Most of his problems just stem from an inability to properly accept the fact that he is different and trying to conform to normality as we currently know it. He is an animal Ozpin and like any animal he doesn't like confined spaces for prolonged periods of time. If I may suggest allowing him access to the woods around Beacon? He'll be able to hunt and enjoy the outdoors whenever he feels the need."

Ozpin smiled.

"I'll take that into consideration as Jaune's admission is finalized. We have a uniform for him, right?"

Glynda nodded as she checked her scroll.

"Yes Oobleck dropped it off."

Ozpin smiled. Leave it to Oobleck to be the deliverer. The man was a speedster unlike any other. Seriously it actually creeped Ozpin the hell out. It wasn't a semblance, it wasn't a mutation, whatever it was it worked well….maybe it was the coffee?

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and smiled. Then he stared at the cup.

"….When did I get?"

He turned to Glynda who had a cup herself.

"I find it funny you actually take a sip of coffee without realizing you have a cup of coffee."

"That kind of habit is a little worrying Ozpin. Are you sure you're not addicted?" asked Rose.

Ozpin scowled.

"I happen to like my coffee. Nothing wrong with it now is there?"

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Glynda.

"How you stand him I have no idea."

Glynda smiled as she took a sip of her own coffee.  
"Now" said Glynda "Is there anything else we should know? Like his semblance?"

Rose looked between Ozpin and Glynda.  
"…you're kidding right?"

The two looked back at Rose completely serious.

"….Damn…I thought you two knew. Jaune never had his aura unlocked."

Ozpin sighed.

"Well something to fix soon…but not now."

Glynda would ordinarily object but due to the fact that Jaune was not in danger, thanks to his healing factor, she was willing to let it slide. But only for a short while.

 **-With Jaune in team JNPR's Room-**

Jaune stretched as he walked into the room. He noticed that there was a uniform on one of the beds. He than noticed that all his teammates were staring at him.

"….hello" said Jaune.

Ren smiled as he gestured for Jaune to join them.

"Sorry, did you want to join us?"

Jaune sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Might as well get the meet and greet over with.

"Sure" said Jaune.

Jaune sat next to Ren as he felt the stares of the others.

"So" said Jaune "How is this going to work?"

Pyrrha and the others look confused.

"I mean how did you want me to fit in this group. I'm a pretty good hand to hand fighter"

Ren smiled.

"I think we will find that out when we train together. We usually have group training sessions with team RWBY booked at the training hall for Tuesdays and Thursdays."  
It was hard to mistake the look of annoyance on Jaune's face.

"Yay" muttered Jaune.

Now he will have to deal with the kid Ruby, the over protective sister Yang, The Faunus Blake, and Weiss.

"Alright so what do you guys do usually?"

Nora smiled.

"Well! We usually study, go to Ruby's room for video games, or go to Vale for a good team outing. I myself usually work on my hammer!"

Jaune stared at Nora and her jubilant attitude. He turned to Ren.

"Is she always like this?"

Ren nodded and smiled. Jaune sighed. Jesus they were going to be exhausting.

"I usually work out….that's about it. Couldn't do much else in the Vault."

Pyrrha seemed interested in this.

"Really? If you'd like you can join me in the mornings. I happen to have training regiment you can follow if you want."

Nora began to sweat a little and was shaking her head at Jaune. Nora may have been stronger physically but stamina and endurance were not her forte. Jaune smiled.

"Sure, if you don't mind. But I like to spend most of my time to myself."

Pyrrha seemed to falter at that but smiled anyway. To each their own. It was Ren that spoke up.

"Well" said Ren "would you like some tea?"

Jaune said yes right when Nora and Pyrrha were shaking their heads. Ren smiled and walked to a small portable stove with a tea set. With a spark of red dust the tea was warmed up within half a minute and Ren poured him a cup.

Nora and Pyrrha cringed as Jaune took a sip…than another…..than another.

"This is pretty good" said Jaune "a tad bitter but nothing wrong with that"

Jaune looked at Ren and noticed that the man had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" muttered Ren "these two wont drink any of the smoothies and drinks I make them."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.  
"What kind of smoothies?"

Ren held out his hand and a smoothie came flying to it. Nora grinned as she was excited for Jaune to taste what ass must taste like. Jaune shot the rest of his tea down in a single gulp and tasted the smoothie.

"…Avocados?" asked Jaune.

Ren nodded.

"Good choice."

Ren beamed as he put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"I have a feeling we are going to get along well."

Jaune felt the same. Ren seemed like the kind of guy you'd want to have a beer with. The kind that knew the meaning of silence is golden.

"So what's prison like!" asked Nora.

Ren and Pyrrha looked at the ginger with admonishment.

"Nora you don't just ask that."

Jaune sighed as he put the decent smoothie down.

"It was hell basically. I was put into a fifty foot hole and left there for solitary confinement for killing another inmate."

Pyrrha seemed to pale a little bit along with Ren and Nora.

"Y-you've killed people?"

Jaune shrugged.

"It's why I was sent there in the first place. I killed two White Fang members that were trying to extort money from people. I kicked their ass and sent them home a dozen times, even had them arrested. Still they kept coming back. So I put em the ground. Then there was Julius. Guy's semblance was the ability to completely restrict the movement of anyone he is looking at by sending electrical charges to the brain or something. It was overpowered to be honest and he used it to….lets say fool around without permission with the female inmates. A bunch of the guards wanted this kid gone but the warden at the time said no. So when he crossed paths with me and threatened to continue his stupid game, I ended him. Thought you guys should know…since we're teammates and all."

Pyrrha seemed to calm down slightly.

"I understand."

Jaune stared at her, hard.

"…what?"

Pyrrha smiled weakly.

"I said I understand. Killing is distasteful but in Mystrilian culture the police have the right to shoot to kill. It is why our crime rate is low. I don't believe it is right making people obey the law through fear but I know when there is a time to take a life. Huntsmen do not just hunt Grimm after all."

Nora and Ren nodded in agreement to that.

"Besides" said Ren "I highly doubt Ozpin would bring Jaune in if he was a psychopath."

Nora nodded.

"True…although I think I'd like some time to absorb that for a bit. So Jaune instead of heading out tonight want to go to Vale tomorrow!"

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"….you….you're just going to accept this?"

Nora giggled.

"Nah. I'm going to be careful around you, but you haven't done anything to me! So, you get the benefit of the doubt. Besides its not like you killed innocent people."

Jaune opened his mouth, then closed it….she had him there. Ren than sat beside Jaune and with the most serious expression Jaune had ever seen on another man said these words.

"You Jaune actually appreciate the finer things in life. No man who enjoys that is evil."

Jaune thought Ren was the normal one of this team. Turns out he was the worst one. But….Jaune could feel a sense of relief. These people could possibly accept him…until they learned the truth anyway. But for now they seemed like good people, and Jaune never turned away good people. Besides he was going to be living with them anyway so might as well get used to it.

He just hopes he doesn't have to have this weird heart to heart with anyone else.

Pyrrha smiled again as she touched his hand.

"You need not fear rejection Jaune. I can see that the lives you took weigh heavily on your mind. I can't say for what reason but the fact they weigh so much on you is a good thing."

Jaune didn't have the heart to tell her that what weighed him down was the lives he couldn't save, rather the lives he took. But she would learn eventually. They all would. But for now Jaune would enjoy a bit of their company. He may not like spending a lot of time with people but that didn't translate into a need to separate himself either. He just needed his space…and lucky him it seemed they would provide it….

Who was he kidding. They totally wouldn't.

"So why are we going to Vale proper?"

Nora grinned.

"Why for clothes, materials, and my favourite…..PANCAKES!"

Jaune smiled a bit.

"Oh and to cut that mangy hair do of yours."

Jaune scowled. Seemed today he just couldn't win could he?

END

Attention all readers! Please leave any ideas I should consider for Jaune's hair cut! Short hair, long hair, beard, no beard, or anything in between! Please state your desires! Also I bring attention to a new poll I'm having regarding the state of Jaune. Jaune will wield a weapon purely for tournament and training purposes in Beacon Academy. Outside of this or in special circumstances Jaune will primarily use his claws. However, due to the dangers this presents to the students he does need a less deadly weapon. Here are the current ideas!

The classics never fail! CROCEA MORS! This Arc heirloom is indestructible…and that's it! No mystical properties or badass backgrounds in this story. Just a sturdy son of a bitch with a mean edge.

The Axe of Badassery (A.K.A Kratos Axe!) Taken from God of War (the new nordic one) A possible Weapon for Jaune is an Axe he can throw and will return to him! Another bonus is the ability to implement elemental damage with the use of dust.

Going into the actual wolverines back story a bit Jaune may also have the option of wielding a Katana long sword hybrid. Outside the sheath this is a long Katana, yet when Jaune's sheath's the blade the sheath will overlay the katana creating a long bastard sword!

Handcannon cause bitches love cannons. (Basically a really strong handgun)

Who needs a weapon when you are the weapon! Jaune's metal skeleton makes his fists pack a mean punch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again fellow writers and readers! I am proud to present chapter 4 of my new Ultimate Weapon Series. This is the start of the first Arc, Weapon X. Unlike my other story I will not be trying to cram a bunch of events into three to four chapters. These stories will be followed through however long they happen to take. That could be 2 chapters all the way to 10. Also note that the nature of aura does change slightly from my story Journey. Anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy. Btw while I won't be doing a third story on top of these two, I was offered an odd proposition for a possible future story. For those that are fans of DC it may be an interesting concept I may explore in the future but it will not be for a while and it will be after the concept of Old Man Jaune, if I ever do it. But please your thoughts. ( The concept is at the end of the chapter)**

Jaune Arc: Ultimate Weapon

Chapter 4: Weapon X (Part 1)

 **-One day after Ch.3-**

Jaune grunted as he lifted another set of weights. An impressive 549 pounds worth to be exact. To be honest Jaune had never bothered to try and push his body. He never needed to. However, thanks to a small reminder/lecture from Pyrrha about why she does her work out routines Jaune set about learning his body's limits. At 4 in the morning Jaune was the sole soul in Beacon's weight room. He needed to because as of right now Jaune didn't know if his strength was unusual or not. Jaune wanted nothing more than to be another face in the crowd, easier that way. But alas Jaune knew that was never going to happen either. Turns out Pyrrha was kind of famous.

Kind of was a bit of a stretch actually. It had only been a few days since Jaune had settled in. When Pyrrha hugged him and lifted him in joy at not knowing her name Jaune thought she was insane. Now though? Now he understood, even if he still found it weird. Everyone treated her differently, aside from her teammates and team RWBY. Some viewed her with jealousy, others lusted after her for her looks or fame, and a few were just awe struck. Jaune found em all retarded to be honest. He didn't want to deal with all that drama but Pyrrha, along with Ren and Nora, have been fair to him. As such Jaune made it a point to socialize with them, talk to them and enjoy their company when it suited him or them.

They were the only ones Jaune bothered with. He had yet to go to the cafeteria with them but its only been a day. Actually Jaune had cancelled on the little outing that Nora had wanted to do, mostly because he was broke and somewhat because he didn't want to bother with the others.

Ozpin called him out on his lack of social graces on their second appointment the other day. He mentioned how it would be good practice for his family. Jaune didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they were caught in legal limbo and were attempting to come here. A part of him was desperate to see them again…another part was terrified. Jaune didn't do 'terrified'.

Yet another reason he was doing weights. To get his mind off this…weirdness. Perhaps it was time to let go? Run in the wilds for a time, forget his troubles.

The door creaked open to the room and Jaune set his weights down. He quickly moved away from the work out bench and noticed Cardin walked in with his team.

"Well well well fancy meeting you here."

Jaune stared at Cardin and his team. The four of them were dressed in Beacon Academy uniforms…at 4 in the morning. Jaune narrowed his eyes and went passed them. Cardin scowled at Jaune's lack of response and reached out to stop him.

"Hey did I tell you, you could le-HEY!"

Jaune kept walking and ignored Cardin. The guy has had it out for him ever since Pyrrha introduced him to a few people as her new partner. If Jaune were to hazard a guess, Cardin had a crush on Pyrrha and was a big enough boob that he thought he had a chance. Jaune didn't know Cardin's name and as such didn't know too much about him. Yet his actions now spoke volumes. Cardin hated Jaune, regardless of Jaune's lack of knowledge about the boy.

Actually it would probably be due in part to Jaune not knowing him that fed Cardin's animosity.

Jaune exited the doors and stretched his arms. He was clad in a black work out shirt and dark blue work out pants that hugged his legs. It was a little tight on Jaune but unfortunately they were the only sizes Beacon had that remotely fit him. The others far too small and far too large. Perhaps it might have been a smart idea not to bail on that shopping trip Nora wanted to do a few days back. Jaune sighed as he walked back to his room. He needed to change at get dressed.

"HEY ASSHOLE DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!?"

Jaune pushed a button and waited for the elevator. He looked up and watched as a number counted down for him. Cardin turned the corner just as Jaune entered and pushed for the fourth floor. Cardin sneered and charged at the elevator but he was too late as the doors started to close before he was even close. Jaune sighed as he rolled his neck.

He didn't know what he did to aggravate the man but it was starting to become annoying. Jaune did nothing the last few days but attend class, walk around the grounds, and sleep. He usually went to the self serve cafeteria later in the day so he could avoid most people.

Jaune sighed as he remembered what happened yesterday in his second appointment with Ozpin. Yet again his family's arrival was delayed. According to Ozpin his family was having unexpected troubles digging up his records and reasserting that he was alive. Which was odd since Jaune was never confirmed dead and was still technically missing. As such it should have been simple to reinstate Jaune's status as found and at Beacon academy. Yet, here this trouble was, blocking his parents.

Jaune sighed as he rolled his shoulders. The elevator dinged on his floor and he made it towards his room. Yet to his surprise he found team RWBY and his teammates outside their doors all dressed in their own work out clothes. So apparently they do work outs together. Like things could get any better?

Jaune sighed as he rolled his neck. He didn't see much point in talking to team RWBY yet Jaune nodded towards Pyrrha and ren before focusing on Nora.

"It seems you were right about the shopping trip. Think we could head out tonight? I don't know much of the north half of Vale."

Nora smiled.

"Sure thing Jaune. Man you were up early! Did you just finish up?"

Jaune nodded as he opened the door to his room.

"Yes. I usually do my routines this early. It ensured I wasn't bothered by anyone."

That held true even in Jaune's underground solitary cell. None of the guards were awake to ogle him as he worked out. It was annoying being watched for any reason.

Before Jaune could enter the room though he was stopped by Pyrrha, who had a light dusting of red on her cheeks.

"If you don't mind Jaune would you perhaps join me tomorrow for my session? It would be nice to have a partner."

Jaune was tempted to say no…but to be honest he had zero reason to do so. In the end it was simply due to Pyrrha being his partner that Jaune ended up saying yes.

"Sure. 6:00 AM work for you?"

Pyrrha beamed brightly.

"Yes it does thank you."

Jaune looked at Nora.

"When you're done we will go to Vale. Since its Sunday there should be some sales on. But there's a stop we need to make…someone owes me money…and now I need to collect."

The omnious tone didn't escape anyone.

"Um…is it because of…illegal stuff?" ventured Ruby.

Jaune looked confused but shook his head.

"No. Just the man may not want to give me my damn money. I helped start his bar and so I should get ten percent of the profits per month as per our agreement. He put it away in some account since I was too young at the time to use it. Then I got thrown in jail. He's usually good on his word but he may not have thought to keep his word since the whole jail thing."

Yang smirked.

"I know all the bars and clubs in town. Which one you after?"

Jaune sighed and closed the door. He faced Yang.

"It's not really any of your guys business. Look I get it, really I do, but this is personal stuff and honestly I don't want you near it."

Ruby seemed sadden by the prospect but seemed to accept it. Yang just rolled with the punches not caring either way like Blake and Weiss. Pyrrha seemed only slightly disappointed but accepted his reasonings. Ren didn't care either way, especially since he was containing Nora's energy and curiosity at the moment.

"So" said Nora "Want us to meet you at the club and take you shopping for clothes tonight or some other day? Cause this seems HEAVY!"

Jaune shook his head. It seemed Nora's energy was like an infection. You just couldn't get rid of it.

"I'll be fine Nora, besides I need new clothes, these set of clothes aren't doing it for me."

Yang smiled.

"I don't know seems to fit you very well."

Pyrrha blushed a bit. But Weiss scoffed as she turned away. Jaune however felt the compliment fly over his head.

"Feels tight though" said Jaune.

Yang blinked….than blinked again. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you…are you serious?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

Yang opened her mouth and sighed. She rubbed her eyes as she began to explain.

"I was hitting on you."

"….oh" said Jaune "…not interested."

Yang chocked on her spit as Ruby laughed at her. Weiss smiled as well, happy that even someone well developed like Yang can fail in love as well. Blake smiled a bit.

"Just to put this to rest. I'm not interested in any of you four."

Weiss was indifferent, Blake truly did not care, and Ruby was simply curious.

"Oh how come?"

Jaune looked at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Jaune felt compelled to answer from Ruby's honest curious look. She didn't seem to mind at all. So he explained.

"Don't date kids, don't date washboards, and won't date you, ever" said Jaune looking at Blake.

Blake narrowed her eyes, not because of the reason, but the tone behind it. What did she do? Ruby shrugged as she understood and Weiss….was Weiss.

"EXCUSE ME!? Well I doubt anyone would date a criminal such as yourself! What about Nora and Pyrrha than?"

Jaune looked to Ren who was trying to hold in his laughter, Ren's eyes told Jaune all he needed to know.

You were on your own.

Although Jaune had to admit it was pretty funny that Weiss immediately knew washboard was her.

" _Well in for a penny"_ thought Jaune.

"Nora's the energizer bunny on sterioids so, no thanks."

Nora beamed as she flexed her arms.

"I like red heads" said Jaune as he smirked.

He than turned to Yang before she could open her mouth.

"Don't get me wrong you're hot to but I lived with seven blondes sisters in my house when I was younger and I don't feel like suffering with nine including my mother thank you."

Jaune stopped as he realized how easily that slipped out. Damn, perhaps he was getting comfortable. He turned to Pyrrha who's face matched her hair. He ignored the ramblings of Weiss as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Pyrrha I'm just interested in you, not pursuing anything at the moment."

Yang smiled but at the same time shook her head at Jaune's naivety. Getting dates wasn't the problem for Pyrrha, it was the people involved in them that were. Oh well, that was something Jaune would learn on his own.

"You're really blunt, aren't you?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Don't really see why I should hide how I feel. What am I supposed to do, awkwardly dance around Pyrrha or any other woman I'm interested in? Don't really see the point. I'd rather it be out there and we work around it. Also, shut up."

Weiss shut her mouth at the sheer absurdity of his request.

"Whether I'm worthy or not of Pyrrha is irrelevant, its her choice. Also, yes, you're a washboard, get over it. Not every guy likes big breasts and large hips. Hell I knew a guy who preferred your body type."

Yang chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe."

Jaune gave a dry chuckle. Seems someone is vain.

"Believe what you will. But I have my preferences."

Blake narrowed her eyes.

"I guess just humans fit that preference?"

Jaune snorted.

"Hell no, I dated a Faunus chick before I was thrown in the Vault. Ended on good terms so no I don't give two shits that you're a Faunus."

The hallway went silent.

"What?" asked Jaune.

Blake glared at Jaune's team.

"You told him!?"

Jaune stared blankly at Blake.

"I don't know who you are kidding but that bow does shit to hide your ears if they twitch every couple of seconds."

Blake lost her voice as Jaune's words hit her.

"If you want bluntness, I remember you, Ashley."

Blake's face went white as the name echoed in her head. He…..oh God.

Blake went into a cold sweat as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"So it is you." Muttered Jaune.

Jaune turned to his teammates.

"Well that's enough drama for me, I'm heading out after I shower. Meet me at a club called Junior's in a couple of hours."

Jaune walked into JNPR's room and immediately prepared for the shower, leaving everyone else in the hallway. Blake was still trying to breathe as she realized who Jaune was.

"Soooo…that was awkward" muttered Nora "So what was that-"

SLAM.

Blake had disappeared into her room.

"….huh…." muttered Nora "oh well they'll tell us eventually. REN TO THE WEIGHT ROOM!"

"Nora we did that yesterday."

Nora sighed.

"You're right Ren. Alright Pyrrha lets go for a run! Wanna come?" asked Nora to the remainder of team RWBY.

Yang sighed.

"Might as well. Blake won't be leaving her bed for a while. Don't worry we will ask her what that was about."

Pyrrha smiled, a blush still on her cheeks.

"I'll ask Jaune as well. Although I admit I don't think we should intrude on something like this."

Yang shrugged.

"I'm curious so I'm just gonna ask. If she doesn't want to talk about then that works for me."

Ruby sighed. It seemed like there wasn't going to be a quiet day for a while. Weiss crossed her arms and just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly I don't see why we should bother. Blake did some mistakes in the past and you know what, perhaps one of them has caught up to her. Although I doubt Blake was the aggressor in this situation."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions Weiss."

Weiss rose an eyebrow and glared at Pyrrha.

"So what? Blake's the one at fault? I think not."

Pyrrha took a deep breathe and relaxed. In a matter of seconds she focused on her center and trapped her feelings. She didn't need them messing with her thoughts right now.

"No. What I'm saying is there's a reason Blake looked afraid and a reason Jaune was angry. We cannot simply throw accusations around without a story behind it. Until I hear such a story from both Blake and Jaune, only then will I make a judgement."

Weiss sighed.

"Soooo….can we go start now" asked Ruby.

Yang laughed as he slapped the back of her sister's back. Everyone kenw that Ruby, much like Weiss, detested working out.

"Getting impatient now huh Rubes?"

Ruby smiled weakly.

"A little but I also don't want to talk about all this right now. I mean we should all be friends right? Yet it seems like all we do is argue. I thought after Blake told us everything things might settle down for us but than Jaune showed up and now Weiss and Blake are…"

"Awkward?" supplied Pyrrha.

Ruby smiled.

"Yea that."

With that the six of them went off to get their morning routine out of the way. Blake remained in her room, her mind a storm. Jaune stared at the wall as the water fell down his shoulders. He growled as his blades ejected from his arms. The pain kept him grounded. He couldn't afford to lose his temper.

He was mad, raving mad. But his mind knew that Blake wasn't to blame for what happened to him. They were young, literally only twelve years old. But still.

Jaune grunted as he punched the wall. His claws tore through the shower wall, leaving three inch thick holes in the wall. Jaune sighed as he placed his head against the shower. Dammit, he didn't want to be mad. He didn't want to be so consumed!

But here he was, in a shower, leaving holes in his rage. Jaune shook his body as he turned the shower off. He wrapped himself in a towel and then proceeded to go to his drawer. As he got dressed he kept thinking of how things have changed so quickly and suddenly. He was already comfortable….this was something he'd have to discuss with Ozpin.

They had a third appointment today around seven. As Jaune's old prison set of green track pants and white muscle shirt were adorned, newly cleaned by Pyrrha oddly enough, Jaune set out. He just hoped things went well. If not…then things may have to get ugly.

 **-Junior's club 1 hour later-**

"Here's the money buddy, all on this card. Can't believe you were let out so early!"

Good news, it went well.

When Jaune arrived at Junior's club he was still expecting the ratty in the wall bar that it had started out as. Yet when he arrived at the address it was turned into the most popular club in Vale. Jaune had to admit, Junior knew how to run a business. When he entered he was pleasantly surprised that Junior recognized him. He was quick to hug the boy, something Jaune didn't give out lightly, and lead him to the bar table, the same bar table that Jaune helped him acquire when he first started the bar.

Jaune fiddled with the black vale bank card in his hand.

"So this is all in my name?"

Junior shook his head.

"Nah man that account is in what we can call legal limbo. I've been adding your profits for the last few years in it to your account, but until you give your name and information to me or the bank, it won't be active."

"Can we do that now?" asked Jaune.

Junior gave a weak chuckle as he looked around his bar. Even at 9 in the morning the music was loud and the people were still partying. Thanks to Junior's investment in sound displacement devices, the music never left his building ergo it never bothered the neighbors. It was also used to keep the noise down around the bar. It was a sweet set up by Junior, and smart too.

"We could. But I'd have to do all your information from scratch man. It would take a few weeks to give you a new identity that could stand to federal scrutiny."

"…..what if I have one already."

Junior gave Jaune a confused look.

"You do? I thought you said that the White Fang got rid of it."

Jaune sighed.

"I lied about that…"

Junior shrugged.

"Smart to keep it to yourself. I was a random man who was broke and out of luck thanks to those human supremacist and White Fang gangs. I wouldn't exactly trust me either!"

Jaune smiled at Junior's bright expression. The man did questionable things, Jaune knew that. He was the biggest information broker in the city. But that was simply so that the gangs in the city left his building and neighborhood alone. And also for the sheer amount of money it gave him. Junior may have been a decent sort but he was no saint. But out of most of the adults that Jaune had dealt with, Junior was the only one that kept his word to the letter. Even Liam, as kind as he was, twisted his words from time to time.

"My name is Jaune Arc."

Junior's expression was one of complete and utter shock.  
"Jesus Jaune, your parents have been looking all over for you! I can add your name to the account. Give me a sec. I'll just have to hack their database."

With a tap Junior's bar top lit up in a holographic interface. He blazed through the key board. Jaune remembered helping Junior get the rare components for this compact super computer. Jaune admitted it was fun stealing it from the gangs around the city. Jaune watched as Junior hacked into his records in Atlas. Jaune's family in lived on their ancestral land that they were awarded many years ago for their exploits in warfare. Over the years it evolved to the ancestral estate that Jaune grew up with, surrounded by travelling merchants, stores, and bustling people. It grew into a small city that lived on the outskirts of Atlas.

"Got it….that's odd."

Jaune looked at Junior.

"Man your files are restricted by order of the damn Atlesian Military. From what I can tell some relative, doesn't say which, has tried to access your birth records and other personal information but this block keeps them from accessing those files."

"Seriously?" said Jaune "Can you remove it?"

Junior smirked.

"I can do that easily. Besides it's not like the military will come to Vale to arrest me. What they're doing is highly illegal so they wouldn't want the publicity for this…that and this is Vale not Atlas. Just give me a bit to add this to my files, just in case. I'll have Carla make you a drink."

Jaune shrugged and fiddled around with the black card in his hand. His glass clinked in front of him. Jaune brought the class to his lips and enjoyed the burn as it flowed down his throat. It lasted for about a second as his healing factor removed the burning and the alcohol from his system.

"Done."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

Junior smirked.

"I got some practice breaking into the Kingdom's systems. You'd be surprised at what some governors hide. Keeps the police off my ass about investigating "gang" activity. I wouldn't need my damn gang if the police did their damn jobs."

Jaune chuckled. He remembered the police. He knew some officers that would lay down their lives for others no questions asked. But he also knew officers that took bribes and were in the job simply for a preconceived notion of power and authority. That was the problem. The faults of a few in the organization taint the reputation of the whole. It sucked and Jaune felt sorry for them, but that didn't mean he trusted the organization. He'll have to meet up with Cassie Lathrop at somepoint. She always had information for him in exchange for his help. She tried to pursue more…intimate relations. It was awkward because while Jaune had the physical body of a young adult in his early twenties, at the time he was still sixteen. The forced growth induced by the White Fang had been a pain in his ass for a time.

"So the card is ready?" asked Jaune.

"Yup. Also here."

Jaune rose an eyebrow as Junior gave him a phone. He unplugged the cord and stared at his friend.

"You just carry random phones?"

Junior grimaced as he glared at his goons.

"I carry them because these idiots keep losing them! That's a burner scroll. You can use that to contact me or anyone else until you get the one you want. I just uploaded the banking app, here's the access information for your account. So, anything new?"

Jaune looked at the time. Just passed eight. He had enough time.

"Yea actually. I wasn't released early on good behavior."

Junior laughed.

"Ha! I figured that. After all the trouble they went through to catch you I didn't think they'd just release you."

Jaune smirked.

"I know. So anyway I was taken outside my detainment cell and…"

So Jaune told his story. Junior narrowed his eyes as he typed his computer. As Jaune told more of what happened Junior's screen had more and more files uploaded to be interfaced.

"Damn Jaune you found yourself in a shitstorm. This Madam Hydra is bad news."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"How so?"

Junior sighed.

"her organization, Hydra, is some kind of super spy crap. Seriously from what rumors I've gathered they seem to have been based out from the old Coalition war eighty years back. Ever since then they've been trying to 'reinstate' the new world order."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. Junior sighed.

"Right right, forgot you don't have your basic education. Look eighty years ago Mantle, which is modern day Atlas today, entered a civil war. One on end is the government that we know, Atlas. On the other is the Coalition. Basically these guys wanted the rich and powerful to be able to live life however they wanted while the surrounding people were forced to be emotionless or project a certain emotion, not sure which to be honest."

"Jesus they sound like a bunch of dicks" said Jaune.

Junior gave a dry chuckle.

"Oh trust me they were worse. They believed that humanity was the rightful inheritors of Remnant and that everything that isn't human needs to die. They got so bad the other Kingdoms banded together to wipe em out. The crimes this group committed before disbanding is literally too much for me to count. A side note the Friends of Humanity were based off these guys."

Jaune scowled. The friends of humanity were a bunch of idiots that went on and on about human superiority and the sanctity of the human condition. They were basically the opposite of the White Fang.

"Anyway when the Coalition lost, Mantle was renamed Atlas and the coalition was given the boot. This Hydra organization was some kind of spy group for the coalition. Now they carry on the Coalitions mission of human dominance and enforcing their new world order."

"….Well damn" muttered Jaune.

"You're telling me. Most of what I'm telling you is from what I've managed to piece together. I don't bother trying to tell people or have some kind of document on them. Don't need an assassin after my head. Already had a blonde crush my nuts so I'm good."

Jaune stared at Junior.

"….It's a long story man. The point is that dealing with Hydra means you're in deep. So watch yourself."

Jaune sighed.

"I got you…before I head out, could you help my family get my documents?"

Junior smiled.

"Of course man and hey come on by soon, it's been a while since I could share a drink with a friend that won't stab me in the back."

Jaune smiled as he slid his glass to junior.

"I will, with my team maybe."

Junior smiled as he waved Jaune goodbye.

"Till next time Jaune."

Jaune smiled as he flipped through his phone. He stopped as he remembered Ren's number. He gave him his number thinking Jaune had been provided with a scroll. To be fair he had been from Ozpin but since he had arrived so suddenly the phone itself had yet to be set up to allow the calling feature. So Jaune used the burner phone to send his friend a text. Jaune knew the way to the commercial side of Vale. He'd simply meet them there since they had yet to arrive.

With the text sent Jaune went off. He was surprised to find that the police have begun to be more aggressive. They were pulling aside numerous Faunus and Human suspects alike as Jaune walked through the city…yet he only heard people complaining against the Faunus arrest. It irked him slightly that these people were willing to jump to conclusions so quickly and call out racism without a second thought. However, Jaune knew that more often than not…Racism was unfortunately the cause for most Faunus arrest in his experience.

Funny how that while Jaune found the Faunus pulling the Racist card every ten seconds annoying…he found himself loathing the police and other politicians who were racist even more. Senator Kelly, one of the politicians who sat on the Vale council was a real piece of work.

Jaune sighed as he crossed the street. Dammit again here he was thinking of politics. Jaune tried not to care, really he did, but things occurred from time to time that sparked his interest and more often than not his anger. It was odd how he found himself straddling the law. At one time Jaune had saved a police officer undercover, another he was stealing parts for Junior's super computer. To be fair it was against the friends of humanity but still.

When Jaune was younger morality was simple. Right and then Wrong. Good and Evil. Black…and White. Yet in this life he's led he had come to realize that morality was subjected to the views of the people. That everyone had different ideas and opinions on what it means to be good and evil. All Jaune knew was that he was going to do his hardest not to become the weapon the White Fang wanted. It's why his anger at Ashley, or as he had learned today Blake, was such a conflict for him. He knew that she wasn't at fault…yet still his anger remained. Jaune doubted talking about it would fix anything…would it?

Jaune thought talking about ones thoughts and feelings were a bunch of bull. Ye this blunt nature and Ozpin's sessions showed Jaune that there was truth to the saying, let your feelings out. Perhaps that's what he had to do?

But was Ozpin the right man to talk to it about? Jaune would say he trusted the older man but at the same time Ozpin was stoic as shit and would probably give him a spiel about how morality was in truth the illusion of the human psyche or something. Jaune didn't know. But…Pyrrha and the others had showed just by treating him like a normal person that they were not bigoted people.

Jaune sighed as he looked both ways before crossing the cross walk.

On the one hand it would be foolish to simply trust the group days after meeting them. Yet…what exactly was he keeping a secret? His claws and healing factor? The sad fact was they would find out eventually. He'd be fighting Grimm and without an aura he would be injured. There was also the fact he had no active aura. That was a question in itself. Would he really go through the trouble of having a cover story for all his unique qualities?

Honestly it seemed a little much. Besides as Jaune's mother once said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.

That sentence had stuck with him for a long time. Yes it was that phrase that caused Jaune's whole White Fang mess with Ashley/Blake. Yet it was also what allowed him to make friends with Junior, Rose, and now Ozpin. Life wasn't perfect. Jaune knew that first hand. This wouldn't be the first time that people would fuck him over…yet it also wouldn't be the last time that people would surprise him. There was so much to think about with regards to his team that he never really realized that all his thoughts were somewhat pointless.

Did he trust them…or not?

There was little to do and little time to make his decision. In the end as Jaune closed in at the clothes store Hunters clothes for Hunters.

…..

Wait what?

Jaune blinked as he stared at the store.

"Hunter's clothes…for hunters."

Jaune sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Whatever. Jaune entered the store and through his enhanced senses already knew his team had yet to arrive. Perhaps the important things should be shared. Not how he acquired his claws or his healing factor, but the fact they were there. It would make explaining his eccentric behavior easier.

Jaune looked around the store and made eye contact with the worker at the cash.

"Excuse…me?" asked Jaune.

Sure enough the cashier was shivering in fear as he looked at Jaune.

"…You alright?"

The cashier shook as her eyes locked on the green jumpsuit that Jaune wore.

'…aw crap she knows' he thought.

Jaune sighed as he pulled out his phone. He handed it to the shaking cashier. She looked at the phone and noticed Jaune's Beacon ID brightly displayed on the screen. The unique thing about the Id's was that they were impossible to replicate for one reason and one reason alone.

They could only be installed at Beacon Academy. They were hardwired into the phone rather than digitally downloaded. As such there was no mainframe to hack that could give you access to the ID as the information was deleted permanently from the computer and said computer was never connected to the internet. The reason for such extreme measures was due to the privileges that hunters and secondary hunter schools received.

The girl sighed in relief noticing that Jaune's ID was clean. If a student or huntsmen was found to be of…unsavory character or prone to criminal behavior that, for whatever reason, had yet to break the law (such as abuse of mentioned privileges) there would be a mark on their record, impossible to alter. It was law that prevented an individual huntsman/hunstswoman from not returning their phones for ID purposes when asked.

Rigid and odd? Yes yes it was. But it was the system that allowed huntsman quick access to resources in the case of emergency. In Jaune's case, this emergency was clothes. Ozpin originally told him he was free to use Beacon resources to upkeep things like bullets or special ware.

Jaune didn't use either. But it would be nice to have clothes that didn't tear at the slightest hint of combat. Hence why he was here. The door ringed as his team walked in. Pyrrha smiled as she waved.

"Hello"

Nora jumped up and cheered, rushing the cashier and talking up a storm. Ren sighed at his team.

"This way" said Ren "You'll find most of the male stuff in the corner over there."

Jaune turned around and noticed that while the selection was good….it was limited. Jaune turned to Ren with a raised brow.

Ren shrugged.

"Trust me. Whatever they have here is tough. Besides most hunters are female."

Jaune had to concede to that. From what he remembered his mother was the huntsman of the family while his father was a tinkerer. He did everything from wood to metal work. Quite well too since his furniture sold for ridiculous prices. So ridiculous that they ended up creating a business for his father that evolved into a rather large company of various goods…what while Jaune was away from his family didn't mean he didn't check up on them.

Jaune shrugged. Might as well see what they got. As Jaune browsed the articles of clothing he realized three things. One these clothes were expensive. Two they reeked of attention grabbing to him as the clothing shone brightly and were unique in a rather off-putting fashion. The third point was that not a single one of these screamed him in a sense. That is until Jaune found a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

When Jaune arrived with his purchase Pyrrha couldn't help but comment.

"Really?"

Jaune laughed, not because of her comment, but the tone inside the comment. She asked in a way that spoke of honest curiosity.

"I'm a simple man."

Pyrrha smiled at that.

"I'm sorry if that came out as rude. I'm just used to everyone having their own unique take on their clothing. I was curious to see what you'd wear."

Jaune smiled. He could hear her heart beat a bit faster at his smile. His smirk grew, but he didn't take if farther. For now he wasn't in the right frame of mind to initiate something. He turned to the cashier and handed her his purchase.

The cashier however shook her head.

"I'm really sorry for my outburst from before…if I may ask do you know Silver Fox?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow. That came out of nowhere.

"…Yes" muttered Jaune.

The cashier smiled brightly.

"Perfect! There's an order here for you that's been waiting a while. Please sign here while I ring your order up."

Jaune gave the signature that he used since he had come to Vale years before. The cashier looked at his signature and smiled.

"Your signature matches the one Silver Fox placed on the order. Here you are."

Jaune held the jacket in front of him. It was a dark brown with dull orange lines circled on the arms. It was strong leather as much as Jaune could tell, and genuine from the smell.

"Huh…I'll have to thank her when I get the chance" muttered Jaune.

This must have been ordered while they were still dating. Jaune wasn't afraid to admit that he had loved Silver Fox. She was a bright and beautiful woman but in the end was still human (Faunus). As she learned more about him she became…scared. She wouldn't look at him as a person anymore but rather as the animal he also was. Didn't hurt that he killed a few people in front of her.

After a while their relationship broke down. While they had separated amicably Jaune knew that she was still scared of him and was trying to change him. Funny how easy it is to say you love someone, while in truth you never did. Jaune was taken out of his reverie by Pyrrha placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Jaune sighed. When it came to Jaune he knew how, in the general sense, how people were. Spend enough time with someone and you'll sniff out their deceitful nature. In Jaune's case, he could sense they were honest people. Whether that meant they were trustworthy was impossible to know until that trust was put to the test.

"I'm fine…just thinking on some stuff. There's a bit I have to tell you guys."

Ren rose an eyebrow.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact you're banned from combat class?"

Jaune stared at Ren. How the hell did he know that?

"Miss Goodwitch told me the reason we would not be participating in team combat exercises was because you were banned for the time being."

Jaune stayed silent as he used Ozpin's funds to finalize his purchase. He responded to Ren with a nod as they exited the store.

"I'll tell you more when we're home. We got some more clothes I need to get."

Jaune stayed silent for almost the entire day out. It threw his whole team off but Jaune couldn't find the empathy to care too much at the time. He was still trying to wrap his head around the thought of this team. He'd be stuck with them for the next four years, minimum. Jaune felt like the smart thing would be to hide what he was.

Yet his mind knew better. It was illogical to think that he wouldn't have a nightmare or some involuntary reaction that caused his claws to tear through his arms. It was also stupid to believe that they wouldn't eventually learn of the stuff that wasn't exactly in line. For instance, the whole no aura thing. While Jaune knew it was easily fixed it would be apparent his lack of control and his shit ability with it. Questions without answers would just lead to more questions. As those questions built up the truth would spill out. It was an inevitable occurrence if he stayed.

Which led to the real predicament that he found himself in. Something he never told Ozpin in their few sessions.

Did he stay…or did he leave?

If he stayed he knew he'd reveal to them the truth. Too much hassle and too much of a pin in his ass to bother hiding what he was. If he left he'd be on the run but free in every sense of the word.

Bah. Jaune knew the truth. If he left the likelihood that he would be captured by the White Fang or Hydra was too damn large. Hell the Atlesian military seemed to be after him at this point. Yet somehow Ozpin had the sheer level of influence and power to protect him. Not just through political and reputational means but also with the fact that the man could turn your brain into mush with just his thoughts.

Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

While he was out shopping Jaune got some basic shirts, more flannel jackets and shirts, along with strong jeans and his essentials. He was kind of low on clothes still but this would tide him over. When the finally arrived back to their dorms Jaune had put it all away in the drawers that was under his bed. A unique feature that Ren pushed forward apparently, one that worked well for Jaune. Jaune found his seat on the bed and sighed. To his surprise Nora and Ren and left already, something to do with Nora's lab accident or something. Alone in the room with Pyrrha.

"Well ain't I lucky" muttered Jaune.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, hearing him, her blush grew as Jaune smirked at her.

"So…what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

CRAP! Was the thought that echoed through Pyrrha's head. Her awkwardness with Jaune was apparent as her blush now matched her hair.

"….ah damn this is harder than I thought" muttered Jaune.

Yet when he looked at Pyrrha, her wide eyes and waiting face, Jaune crumbled.

Dammit what is with it and women and crumbling his defenses?

"I'm not exactly normal" said Jaune "Never will be. For starters I don't have an aura."

Pyrrha didn't laugh, didn't react. Instead she was looking at Jaune with an intense focus, her full undivided attention. Which was a first Jaune had to admit.

"Really now?" said Pyrrha.  
Without waiting for Jaune to continue Pyrrha placed her hand on his head. Jaune stared at Pyrrha with a blank expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jaune.

"So you really don't have an active aura. I can fix that if you'd like?"

Jaune stared at her.

"Seriously? I thought only a few people knew how to do that?"

Pyrrha gave a weak smile, hand still on Jaune's head.

"In my family the mother is the one who activates the aura for the children. My mother taught me the ceremony in case I have children of my own in the future. Since I'll be in vale for the foreseeable future my mother taught me the ritual before I left. Now stand still."

Ren and Nora walked in as Pyrrha continued the ritual. The words were lost on Jaune, noise seemed to be vacant, his senses were blank. It scared the shit out of him to be honest as his vision, once better than any normal person, was blurring and disappearing. Jaune felt his body hit the bed, Pyrrha's worried expression, her face becoming an image burning in his mind. His brain went into overdrive, his heart hammering in his chest as some random feeling exploded in his arms. It was raw adrenaline as far as Jaune could explain and it spread from his arms to the rest of his body. He felt stronger then ever before but in his mind and before his eyes he relived the moments in that tank. His body immobile and while it wasn't painful all he could see in that moment was the drill coming for his head as the lead scientist smiled at him.

"RRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune fought against this feeling but there was no fighting the awakening of his soul. When he could finally move and see, Jaune's claws had already torn through his hands and lashed out. Ren screamed as Jaune's claws soared through his arm, giving Ren three cuts along his arm.

Jaune stood up, burning with energy, looking around ensuring that he was no longer in that blasted tank. His senses were working in overdrive like never before. He could hear clearer, see sharper, and his sense of smell was far better than he ever remembered it being. Finally his high tampered off, his senses lowering but still superior than they were before.

Jaune took a deep breath and stared at Ren. His claws were out, his left pair dripping with Ren's blood. He knew what would happen and it always happened. The yelling, the fear, the screaming.

"Are you alright?"

Jaune looked at Nora, his eyes wide, his heart hammering. Her worried look as she watched him shocked him to the core.

"I….Why?"

Nora smiled, but her smile was broken, her once bright eyes now haunted.

"You reacted like me when Ren got his father to unlock my aura."

Jaune relaxed and his claws slid back into his body. Pyrrha looked somewhat disgusted but quickly focused on Jaune as well. Ren was already standing looking at Jaune with worry and oddly enough interest.

"Well that was unexpected" said Ren.

An awkward round of chuckling went through the room as Jaune watched Ren use aura manipulation to fix his arm.

"There" said Ren "All fixed. Now…I believe we are owed some answers…just as you are."

Jaune didn't know what was happening. They were supposed to be scared. They were supposed to be angry and yelling and….

Just what the hell was going on.

"Ok" said Ren "so I guess Pyrrha didn't know that unlocking aura can sometimes have someone relive certain experiences."

Pyrrha covered her mouth.

"I…I wasn't aware that…oh Jaune I'm so sorry."

Jaune looked at Ren, ignoring Pyrrha for a moment.

"What?"

Ren shrugged.

"You know what a semblance is?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Well a semblance is a unique ability or characteristic that is formed from a person's soul. When you unlock your aura your semblance is created from the core of who you are. Sometimes they are formed directly from certain experiences or a collection of them. For myself I was always scared of the Grimm…was terrified of them. I guess that fear crystalized in my ability to be invisible to the Grimm."

Everyone began to sit as Nora opened up.

"Well I guess it's my turn" said Nora.

Pyrrha held Nora's hand as she began. The girl sat beside Ren and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me and Ren used to live in the same village. I always lived on the street, fending for myself. I hate thunderstorms, at first. The rain and everything reminded me I was alone. But eventually it became something I found comfort in. Ren eventually found me one night and his family took me in. I stayed with them for months and…and than the Grimm came. They attacked and destroyed everything. Ren's semblance had only been activated and it was only able to protect the two of us. His family and I would have died…but than when the leading Grimm tried to kill Ren's dad a random lightning bolt hit it in the skull. It didn't die…but it gave as the time to escape."

Jaune didn't understand why Nora was telling him this story. But he knew this must have been hard for her.

"During our travels to a nearby village for safety, Ren's dad unlocked my aura. The same thing happened to me Jaune. Everything that happened I had to rewatch. The people dying, the Grimm attacking…my parents throwing me on the street."

Jaune heard Pyrrha's pulse speed up. Even Jaune was shocked that someone's own parents would throw their kid on the street. That irked Jaune like nothing else. While he may have ran away from his parents that was so he could protect his entire family from the animal that he was becoming…

But now that he had been away from them for years that excuse seemed so weak.

"At the end all I saw was the lighting bolt and all I could think about was that I wanted to borrow its strength and so…my semblance was born."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. Nora chuckled as she remembered that Jaune had only just joined their team.

"Right. My semblance is the power to absorb electricity to make myself stronger."

"…seriously?"

Nora nodded.

"Well damn" muttered Jaune.

Nora grinned brightly. Pyrrha sighed.

"Well…I didn't have such a traumatic experience but I have always been put on a pedestal. By my parents, my classmates, my friends, my fans, and even those I thought may have loved me…but instead loved my reputation. I have never had anyone close to me, no one I could say I trusted with anything remotely personal. I've never known what it was like to have friends until I came here and I never knew what it was like to just be Pyrrha to someone until you Jaune."

Ren nodded. He knew what she meant. While the three of them were good friends even Ren and Nora for a time thought highly of Pyrrha. It wasn't something Pyrrha held against them but it had happened. Jaune had to be, if not the first, one of the few people that truly did not care at all about who Pyrrha was.

"I just have to say I'm not a sharing kind of guy" said Jaune "I never saw the point in sharing feelings or trauma or any of that kind of crap….but you guys deserve the truth…especially with what I just did to Ren."

Nora seemed to get a tad angry, yet she controlled her irritation as she waited for Jaune to explain what the hell happened.

"…I was born with these" said Jaune.

The ejected his claws, letting his teammates stare at them.

"They used to be bone" he clarified "but when I was younger I…I hurt my little sister with these claws just as I hurt Ren."

Ren rubbed his arm but there was no judgement in his eyes. Questions yes, but no judgement.

"So I ran away."

That silenced the room. Jaune closed his eyes and focused.

"I ran away. I lived off the land and my instincts for a long time. It was during then that I learned I wasn't normal."

Pyrrha smiled.

"No one's normal Jaune."

Jaune chuckled. Damn he seemed to luck out here didn't he. But they needed to understand.

"I meant I wasn't entirely human. My senses are stronger than even the Faunus, my bone claws grew tougher and longer as I aged and I found out I could heal from any injury."

To show his example Jaune took his right hand, claws and all, and pierced his arm. Everyone jumped as Jaune withdrew his claws from his forearm. They watched as Jaune's wounds closed almost instantaneous, aura having given his healing factor a small boost.

"I couldn't die….."

"….you tried didn't you?" asked Ren as he analyzed Jaune's tone.

Jaune grimaced. That was a part of his life he didn't want to repeat.

"…yea."

Jaune focused on his claws, his story coming out.

"When I finally returned to civilization I found myself on an island in a place called Menagire. I hopped on a boat for shits and giggles to be honest and found myself there. When I arrived I had caused some commotion by beating the crap out of some Friends of Humanity dicks."

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Why would they be there?"

Jaune sighed.

"They're like the White Fang. They do stupid shit thinking they're fixing their problems when all they do is make more."

Jaune sighed as he let his claws go back into his arms.

"I befriended a cat Faunus who called herself Ashley…who we all know as Blake. I thought we were friends but she just befriended me so she could drag me to the White Fang. They thought I was some kind of Faunus. When it turned out I was more human than animal they….they decided to fix that."

Jaune cletched his fists.

"I know Blake didn't know what was happening to me till much later. I don't blame her for what happened but I'm still angry at her. They kept me locked up, poked and prodded me for years in thinking they could replicate my ability to heal. When they couldn't do that they started to try and enhance me, turn me into the Ultimate Weapon for Faunus superiority…which led to the metal on my bones. My entire skeleton is encased in an indestructible metal Adamantium that can…ok basically my claws and cut through aura."

Ren hummed.

"That would explain why I was cut in the first place. I also noticed that my aura had trouble collecting in my wounds for a bit. But…honestly Jaune I don't know what to say. I never expected you to have claws coming out of your hands."

Jaune sighed.

"Do they hurt?" asked Nora.

Jaune grimaced.

"Everytime."

"….well I for one feel lighter, how about all of you?" asked Pyrrha.

"I don't feel anything" said Jaune "aside from relief that you guys heard all this from me anyway."

"I feel like I've just relived all my traumatic moments!" cheered Nora awkwardly.

"I got slashed…so there's that" said Ren.

"I'm Sorry!" cried Pyrrha.

Jaune looked at his teammates and smiled. They weren't his friends, yet. But they had proven themselves as people that were trustworthy. There was a lot they didn't know about him but that was alright. He didn't know them either. Over time they would become closer but for now Jaune was content with what he had.

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Junior's little hacking skill had finally given his family the information they needed to reinstate Jaune as found…but they weren't going to do that.

Not until they see Jaune for themselves.

 **End**

 **Next time on the Ultimate Weapon Arc: Jaune must face one of his earliest mistakes growing up, the partial maiming of his older sister Joy. Will he be able to handle the return of his family into his life? Also with his aura unexpectedly unlocked Glynda allows Jaune to participate in his first training exercise much to the enjoyment of Cardin. Will Cardin get horribly horribly wrecked? Or will Jaune have a weakness yet unknown? Ahhh who am I kidding we both know we all want to watch Cardin get destroyed!**

 **Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you.**

 **CONCEPT!**

 **As stated at the beginning an interesting concept has been developed by me. This story will not be started for a long time and will be on the shelf much like Old Man Jaune is. It is a story in the World of DC (Superman, Batman, and Wonderwoman) It would essentially be my take on the DC world where certain things are taken to their logical conclusion. For instance Super Criminals will be given far more scrutiny and unique circumstances revolving their trails than before. The government will not be the enemy of all heroes. Rather it will in truth be filled with honorable heroes and detestable monsters. It will be told through the perspective of an imprisoned Superman who has been experimented on since his youth. Yet to the chagrin of General Eling Clark Kent's body has yet to produce any viable data since his physiology is simply to advance to study without the proper tools, tools he lacks. While they have made some headway, such as what can hurt Clark, they still lack any means of controlling him or learning of his origins. The one who ends up freeing Superman and showing him the world outside will be the one and only Sergeant Lois Lane. Will Clark Kent become the Ultimate Superman, a God amongst mortals? Or will Clark follow the path of the stars and forge himself a new destiny? As I said, a concept that I had thought of but won't be doing for a quite a while, if at all really.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Weapon Chapter 5:

Arc: Weapon X

When Jaune awoke for this day, to say he was surprised was…an understatement. After the discussion he had with his teammates the other night he had come to realize two things. One…he didn't feel any better…and two while revealing everything had the intended effect of easing his time at Beacon (less people to be wary of) it had the unintended effect of making his teammates rather curious about him. Better the people that knew than someone obsessed with finding his secret or something.

God he sounded like a comic hero or something.

Say what you would about his methods but in the end Jaune created some trust in his team. Small, but ever growing. Now he had to learn to live with them. The first step towards that goal…was therapy apparently.

Jaune's morning was slow and boring but even so he found himself across Ozpin once more, three days ahead of their next appointment. It was odd receiving the message so early in the morning but Jaune head out. Now that he didn't have to worry about his teammates finding his unusual amount of 'therapy'

"So why am I here?" asked Jaune.

Ozpin smiled as he avoided the question.

"I sense your mind is lighten. I'm happy you've become accustomed to your surroundings, at least more so than yesterday."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"you knew?"

"That you were thinking of leaving? You were projecting quite loudly from the city Jaune."

Jaune's eyes rose.

"How far can you project?" asked Jaune.

Ozpin smiled.

"If I concentrate? Probably the whole kingdom."

Jaune whistled. That amount of raw power made him wary, incredibly so, but Ozpin had yet to give him any reason to distrust him. From what little Jaune knew about telepaths was that raw power of that magnitude was impossible for ordinary folk. But with a biology focused on telepathy that may not have been an issue. Still though it must not have been easy for Ozpin.

Jaune sighed as he rolled his neck. His metal bones were a weight on his body, one that required constant stretching and popping. His body had gotten more accustomed to the weight but it would be a while yet before he was back to his natural levels of flexibility and dexterity.

"…Jaune are you listening to me?"

Jaune looked to Ozpin and focused. Ozpin sighed as he realized that Jaune was not exactly paying attention. What a shocker.

"I said your family has arrived in Vale. They're on their way now."

Jaune's heart might as well have stopped. He shut down as he the thoughts raced through his head. This..this was too fast. Seeing his family again was too much, the guilt, the anger, the angst…Jaune stopped as he closed his eyes. Last night was an eye opening experience for him.

No. Jaune did not mysteriously develop an immense bond with his teammates. What was eye opening was just how easy it was to distance himself. He revealed his secret to his teammates for the sole reason that it was just simpler to do so. In Jaune's experience it was ridiculous to think that he would get away with keeping to himself his entire time at Beacon. It just wouldn't happen. Eventually his secret, how ever much of it, would leak out and questions would be raised. He cut off the head of that particular snake and did away with the whole situation itself.

Yet, even as he revealed his secret to his teammates…he still felt separate from them. They were not friends like Junior. The man knew everything and they had bonded over time and became friends. What Jaune did was simply throw a bone at his teammates simply for convenience…something he did feel guilty about to a degree. But that wasn't something he could fix in mere moments. That was a situation that took time.

No what Jaune learned was just how easy it was for him to run away. He stood up and faced his anxiety with his team, complete strangers, and yet with his own family…

In the end his relationship with his team, while hallow and empty, was preferable to the meeting up with his family, because in the end he ran away. It was that simple. The logic of a ten-year old drove him away from home when he hurt his sister. He kept running and running through the wilderness. Everything that happened was his own fault, all stemming from the fact that he ran away from his problems, rather than facing them like a man. His father had taught him better than that…his mother taught even further.

Was this…was this shame he felt? Was that the reason he never sought his family out? Shame for the fact that he couldn't stand up…and rather sulked away?

"It is, as it will always be Jaune, a concoction of different emotions."

Jaune looked at Opzin and narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of my head."

Opzin winced as he glared at Jaune.

"Stop mentally yelling into my skull and I won't."

Jaune grimaced. That had to be the one annoying thing about these sessions. Jaune could never think, nor trust his own thoughts around Ozpin. He trusted the man, barely. Trust was earned…not just given. While Ozpin had certainly earned his trust…it was a fragile thing at the moment. However, on the other hand Jaune had yet to stop yelling in his mind. It was a defensive technique Rose taught him when the White Fang brought their dick of a Telepath Quentin Quire. Dude was an ass. (Read at Bottom).

"Jaune I must again apologize for my error" said Ozpin, resparking Jaune's attention "within the moment, I contacted Joan before you were ready, as such you're facing this reunion before you are comfortable. As much as I am sorry regarding the matter, it is also happening with or without our consent at this point."

Jaune grimaced again. God damn Ozpin and his logic. He was right. This was happening. Jaune's mother was a famous hunstmen. She would find him if he ran so close to her proximity. She was probably already on her way. From what Jaune remembered she was an early riser. Jaune sighed as he buried his face into his hands. Scratching at what he remembered his family was probably already in the Kingdom.

"Dammit! I want to stop feeling like this" muttered Jaune.

Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"I understand that Jaune, however you must remember that regardless of how you feel about this situation, it has come time to face it."

Jaune shrugged. He knew that was true. It was time for him to face the one person he ever dreaded meeting again…

His sister mary. His oldest sibling was fifteen at the time. She was scolding him harshly for taking her stuff and playing with them. Jaune played with her toys and games, cause she shared a similar interest in adventure and action that he did…it flashed back to him quickly and forcibly.

 **-Eight Years Ago Within Jaune's memories-**

"Jaune for the last time stop taking my pop figurines! They're collectibles not toys and you're ruining their market value by taking them out of the packaging!"

Jaune growled at his sister, a growl akin to a dog. His sister felt nervous but pushed on.

"Enough Jaune! Seriously its time you learned to stop taking what isn't yours!"

Jaune growled as he stepped away from his sister. She stood a solid 6'2 even at her young age. Her body already blossoming into that of a vibrant and full woman. Her blond hair, dyed with black streaks, flowed around her head in a bun. She was wearing her usual jacket and jeans combo. She grabbed Jaune by the wrist and as always was surprised at the strength her youngest sibling carried. But even so the difference in their age, mixed with their size, and her active aura made Mary's job of dragging Jaune to their parents all the easier.

Jaune kept trying to pull away from his sister. He clutched his tiny fists in hopes that he might gather strength to tear away from her grip. Yet…in his young age Jaune forgot the dangers of his hands…and what lied within them. With a crunch his bone claws, small but still deadly, tore through his fists. Unknown to Jaune at the time was the fact that his sister had just finished sparring with their mother insuring her aura was weaker than it should be. His sister's height as she dragged him had angled his hand towards her wrist, a place with little muscle to protect it thereby increasing the damage dealt. In such a place her aura was too weak to fully deflect it.

The blood that flew from her wrist did nothing to distract Jaune as he heard her scream…a bloody echoed tore through his mind as he looked at his sister. She clutched her wrist, her aura minimizing the damage and stopping the bleeding. It was deep enough to scar, turning into three long white lines down the underside of her arm, but thankfully her aura had prevented too much blood from being lost and was able to quickly heal the wound, forgoing protection for the more pragmatic option for survival. To Jaune's eyes she looked at him with a maddening fear.

As she ran off to get her parents for helping Jaune (Who's blood that was covering him she had yet to realize was all her own) but to Jaune…she ran away from him…terrified and justifiably so. To the mind of a ten year-old Jaune thought his life was over. Again and again he was reminded of the fact that he could not play roughly with children. He had become so mindful while outside, a fact that he knew made his parents proud and sad. Yet at home he forgot all about that, thinking he was in a safe place and with no need for restraints.

 **-End-**

As his child form stared at the blood on his hands, Jaune noticed that he was within his own mind, Ozpin at his side staring at the events.

"We must really get you to practice with your mental defenses" said Ozpin "while it's not overly cumbersome, I do find it repetitive having to drag you out from your memories."

Jaune scowled.

"Can't you just leave?"

Ozpin smiled.

"I could, but we are in session and forcibly exiting out of your mind without you being aware of it can have consequences. Besides I thought you preferred this method for our sessions? If you're uncomfortable with this method, we can return to the usual form of therapy."

Jaune sighed. Ozpin learned a lot from this memory. Ozpin immediately noticed from Mary's expression that her eyes were not afraid for herself, but Jaune. He could tell by the way her body language reached forward for her brother, but backed off immediately. It was in the way she completely disregarded her own injury, which had already stopped bleeding, and was focused on the task. No…she was afraid for Jaune…not of him. But how could a ten year old, even with his enhanced senses notice such a thing? Fear was fear, no matter who it was directed at and Jaune's unwillingness to analyze the memory, which was brought into much clearer clarity thanks to Ozpin's telepathic abilities, only obscured this truth.

This event would explain why Jaune seemed to have no qualms about people's opinions of him and yet seemed to have an aversion to people fearing him. It wasn't the fear that was the problem, it was the memory associated with it.

While that and being experimented on by the damn white fang certainly didn't help. Ozpin placed his mental avatar's hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune's eyes opened as he stared at Ozpin.

"Come. While it is true that our sessions would end faster through this method, I know you're still uncomfortable with this. As such I believe it may be for the best to refraining this from happening. You have a strong mind Jaune. I've happened to be caught off guard by the sheer strength of it."

Jaune smirked.

"So what I have telepathy?"

Ozpin turned serious.

"Not even remotely."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"That was quick" he muttered.

"There is a difference between a strong mind and a telepathic one. In your case Jaune your strong mind is simply a by product of your will. You are not a weak man, it is difficult to twist you into someone else, that is why the White Fang's attempts at mind alteration failed and why I can become trapped into your memories when we're linked."

Jaune smiled.

"So I'm immune to mind control."

Ozpin tried to keep the grimace from his face, but Jaune noticed it.

"I".

"Is there a way to control me" demanded Jaune.

Ozpin sighed.

"Yes. If they were able to wipe your memories, remove your sense of self, than it would be possible, even easy, to bend you to whatever whim they wished permanently. I can place mental barriers in your mind to prevent this from happening without permission…I will warn you it may have some side effects and will not protect against temporary control."

Jaune grimaced.

"I want this weakness removed."

Ozpin sighed. Again Jaune's animalistic mind was attempting to remove a weakness that simply was not removable. The mind was the most fragile part of the human body and psyche. While Ozpin's defenses could hold against any attack, they were not indestructible.

As he set the defenses in Ozpin breathed a sigh of relief. Jaune's own defenses regarding mental attacks was smart. By screaming in his mind his thoughts and feelings it caused any Telepath attempting to read his mind excruciating pain, almost like putting your ear right next to a speaker at full blast. However…that was usually only effective against weak minded Telepaths. In Ozpin's case he was annoyed by it at most. But his annoyance did not deter is will in ensuring Jaune was adequately protected.

Telepath's were rare in terms of semblance, as such Ozpin didn't feel the need to protect his students in the same way he was protecting Jaune. Jaune however was going up against the White Fang, a group who has proven by Jaune's admission to have a Telepath amongst their ranks. As such Opzin would shield Jaune only for the possibility that the White Fang was not yet done with him….

He sighed as he watched Jaune's eyes scrunch shut in pain. But he did his work quickly and Jaune's thoughts became silent to him.

"How do you feel?" asked Ozpin.

Jaune sighed.

"I feel fine."

Ozpin than took a sip of his coffee as he stared at Jaune.

"Alright than, tell me how you feel about your parents and siblings arriving today."

Jaune shrugged.

"I feel fine."

"…."

"…."

"….Jaune…I was literally in your mind not three seconds ago. Try again."

Jaune gave a small grimace but relented.

"I feel…I feel like I'm drowning. I don't know what to think or how I should react. I want to be happy…but I'm also afraid? I just don't like feeling this way."

Ozpin nodded.

"I can see why."

Jaune's eyes immediately demanded an explanation.

"In simple terms Jaune you've never dealt with situations like an average individual. Now that's not to say that's is a bad thing, just means that this scenario is one you're not accustomed to. As such you cannot fight your way through this, there's no person to take out to solve the issue at hand. The feeling that you are feeling, is anxiety Jaune. You're anxious to meet our family again, constantly wondering who they will react because you do not know them anymore. If I would venture to guess, it may possibly be a pack mentality. You've been alone for so long but now your family has come to see you. It can be conflicting, especially since your mind functions differently than our own."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Opzin tilted his head in confusion.

"You mean to tell me no one has bothered to study your mentality?"

Jaune shook his head.

"Would you like to hear what I have so far? It may assist you in resolving your anxiety."

Jaune nodded. This should be interesting.

"You are aggressive by nature, but not necessarily angry. You have an instinctual sense of things and people. As such you display both introvert and extrovert tendencies. You excel both alone and in a group. As such you can easily switch between soldier and leadership roles with ease. Luke, while an excellent physician, was also naïve when he thought a prison was a good place to diagnosis your personality. You were in solitary confinement for three years. He associated your indifference to your situation with an extreme aversion to people, rather than a sense of safety from being closed off from the world. In essence he misdiagnosed your personality, and treated you in accordance to his assumption. I found it odd that you were so talkative for someone who, according to Luke, was an extreme introvert, hence why I've decided to redo your psyche profile."

Jaune felt a little better hearing this. It seemed that he wasn't all that bad. Although the dig at Luke wasn't necessary…still though the guy, while good, was kind of presumptuous regarding him.

"However….you are incredibly territorial. Not of actual space but of people. What I witnessed in your memory was an indescribable protectiveness of your family. If I were to hazard a guess that goes to friends as well. As such it is easy for you to fall into jealousy and anger due to a perceived slight against you. Aside from that I have too little information for more indepth analyisis. I'd say your manerisims are more instinctual than others."

"….and what is that?" asked Jaune "Am I human…am I an animal?"

"You are unique" said Ozpin "just like everyone else. You may be different from the standard norms but that doesn't make you any less human. Just means you have a little extra in you is all."

Jaune smiled as he shook his head.

"You're just a bag of cliché's aren't you Oz?"

Ozpin shrugged as he looked at the watch.

"I hate to cut this session short, as we seemed to have gotten a good groove, but I unfortunately have another patient. I suggest getting to the cafeteria and getting something to eat. Also…correct me if I am wrong but as your aura been unlocked?"

Jaune nodded.

"Pyrrha unlocked it for me."

"Are your claws ok?"

Jaune clenched his fist and his claws came out without a problem.

"They're fine."

Ozpin was focusing on his senses and noticed that his aura was not damaged through his claws. A interesting means of study for the future.

"I'll notify Glynda. Would you like to participate in your combat class?"

Jaune had yet to go into any class due to the nature of his auraless situation. Due to the issues regarding the prison no one had yet the free time to get a teacher to unlock Jaune's aura. Now that this situation had been resolved, Jaune could start going to class in earnest.

"I'll notify the teachers. You have combat class and history after your lunch break."

Jaune sighed. Now it was time to actually go to school. Hopefully Rose's education would be enough to keep up with this school. As Jaune exited the bunker like therapy room he was quick to notice through the window of the hospital a car. The hospital of Beacon Academy was built away from the school, as to not disrupt the students, and was place more to the left of the airstrip. This was to ensure that students were able to get medical treatment from injuries incurred during missions as quick as possible. The hospital even had a van that was basically a mobile operating room, dust was used to keep the vehicle stable no matter the speed (within reason). As such there was a window a good 100 yards away from the landing strip for the hospital. Within that line of sight…Jaune saw them. Out they walked, his mother, father, and seven sisters. All of them were here.

He felt tears in his eyes, no matter how stubbornly he wanted them gone, they just wouldn't leave. His family was here. An ache he wasn't even aware of opened in his stomach. He always missed his family. But it was now that he understood just how much…but he wasn't ready yet.

He needed to bring himself back to focus, center himself, and remove all distractions. He'd focus first on getting food, seeing what class was like, and than see his family after school.

To Jaune that seemed like a good plan. But to anyone else…that just seemed like delaying the inevitable. Unbeknownst to Jaune, one of his sisters saw him in the window, her eyesight enhanced due to aura. She looked at the three pale thick lines that ran under her arms and traced them.

-An hour later-

With his enhanced senses Jaune thought finding the cafeteria would be simple, follow the food. Yet, apparently, everyone and their mother decided it was high time to invest in portable bento's for food, which screwed his senses. Seriously almost everyone he came across had their own lunch. As he walked around the small garden in front of Beacon Academy Jaune couldn't help but wonder which entrance led to the cafeteria. But still even though Jaune was looking for the cafeteria he couldn't help but wonder where those bento's were.

He shrugged as he kept walking. Beacon was for all intents and purposes a little town. It was obvious that they would have food options outside the cafeteria.

"Going somewhere?"

Jaune turned and noticed Pyrrha was smiling at him, in her hand was an unopen bento, two of them actually.

"I'm trying to find the Cafeteria" muttered Jaune.

Pyrrha giggled as she handed one of the Bento's to him.

"Did you want one? Nora bought two for her and Ren…and then proceeded to simply order pancakes from the cafeteria anyway. I was on my way to hopefully return them since I can't finish two and you need the whole order for a return."

Jaune pursed his lips. It did smell good. He couldn't deny that. He took one without a word of thanks, but smiled at her. The two of them sat at the fountain. Jaune opened it and noticed it was a sushi bento. God he hated those. He loved sushi but after eating them at the old man's restaurant booth….God there wasn't anything better. He also did noodles and other things like that…he was an odd old man but he never asked questions.

"So the day was good?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune stared at Pyrrha. His nose and his eyes told him that Pyrrha was curious as to what happened in his therapy session. He didn't blame her bout of curiosity and was thankful for her attempting to reign in it.

"It was fine. Just talked to Ozpin for a bit."

Immediately Jaune felt a tang of guilt. He wasn't close to his teammates but that didn't mean he could just shut them out. They proved they could be trusted but…even so he was still reluctant.

"Oh that's good. Are you almost cleared for class?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow. Odd. Most people he knew were very smooth in their conversations…Pyrrha seemed almost awkward.

"Uh yea I just got cleared this morning. I'll be going to today's combat class and participating."

Pyrrha gave him a bright smile.

"That's great Jaune! I can't wait to see your skills…although do you use a weapon?"

Jaune turned to Pyrrha and stared at her. Her emerald eyes shone with honest curiosity but was quickly losing its allure as she began to babble as she repeatedly said sorry. Jaune let her go on for a bit as he realized that Pyrrha was almost as socially awkward as he was, she just lacked conviction in her words. Jaune interrupted her.

"I don't have a weapon, considering I am one."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune, her face reflected pity as she reached out to him. Yet to Jaune's surprise she reached her hand back, her eyes hardned as she suppressed her pity.

"I don't believe that for a second" said Pyrrha "weapons do not think or feel Jaune."

Jaune smiled as he looked around. No one was around, his nose ensuring that there wasn't a soul anywhere near them. His claws shot out and put them in Pyrrha's face.

"Sorry darlin" said Jaune "but these disagree. All it takes is one lapse of judgement and someone is dead. I was born a weapon, but I'm used to it so don't worry about it."

Pyrrha smirked. ACTUALLY smirked.

"You could never hurt me Jaune."

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"Really now? I somehow doubt that."

Pyrrha smirked. Jaune felt a small pressure on his entire skeleton. For the briefest of seconds he couldn't move and then he was freed. He stared at Pyrrha his eyes wide.

"I control metal Jaune, your skeleton happens to be metal. As I said you could never hurt me no matter how hard you try. So relax, I want to know my partner and I don't want our entire relationship to be about you keeping your distance."

"….so we're in a relationship now? Damn didn't know you worked so fast."

Pyrrha turned red as she babbled even more. Jaune chuckled as he stared at Pyrrha. She was beautiful, his kind of gal. For most the thought of someone having so much power over you would have pissed them off or scared them off. But for Jaune it was different. The fact that there was someone here who could keep him contained, who could help him control his anger when he couldn't was a god send. It has been almost four years before he had gone into a berserker rage. Four long years with that kind of anger boiling in his mind. Now that there was someone here who could stop him if necessary…it was a good thing….it hit Jaune all at once.

Ozpin getting a new powerful mutant within the span of a few hours, partnering him with the absolute perfect partner that could both enhance his combat and restrain him perfectly, all the while ensuring that he was trust worthy and just so happening to have a physician that he trusted working at Beacon…

Holy shit. Who was he dealing with?

 **-With Ozpin-**

Ozpin overheard all of this in Jaune's mind, him overhearing his name repeatedly by Jaune. He thought he was in trouble and instead overheard his mini monologue.

"…damn I'm good" muttered Ozpin.

Ozpin than realized that he needed to work on his absent minded telepathy.

- **Back with Jaune-**

While Jaune was lost in the thought of wondering how powerful Ozpin actually was, Pyrrha was blushing a storm as she tried to continue the conversation. She found Jaune to be strangely attractive, although she wasn't a fan of his neck long beard and shaggy long hair. In truth she wanted to know him…that was all. There wasn't anything else really. While inexperienced in actual relationships Pyrrha was well versed in bad and toxic relationships. This was due to a few mishaps regarding people she thought were friends, and were very much something else. Jaune was gruff and seemed a tad aggressive (lady you have no idea) but he seemed like a good man. One worth knowing.

"So" said Pyrrha as she finished her Bento "Would you like to walk with me to the combat room?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"The combat room?"

Pyrrha giggled as they got up and walked to a thrash can. After throwing their garbage out Pyrrha began to lead Jaune through the maze of trees and concrete. She led him down a path on the right side, away from the main entrance of Beacon Academy.

"We call it the danger room. Most of its functions are shut down for first year students but according to our friend Velvet it can create hard light copies of anything in the world in real time, providing excellent training."

Jaune liked the sound of that to be honest. He could go nuts without worry in a room like that. If there was one thing Jaune adored, letting loose was one of them. It's just that letting loose usually meant people died, especially with adamantium coated claws. As they entered a building Jaune noticed that many students eyed Pyrrha after she passed, some vain attempt to not be caught staring. He noticed many men, and even a few women, were eyeing him like garbage. They probably didn't mean for it, but to Jaune they looked at Pyrrha like a thing, like some great object to behold and imagine about.

It wasn't the first time he'd ever seen something like that. He detested it when people did that. He figured Pyrrha did too. As they kept walking Jaune noticed he too was getting looks. Probably due to the fact that even now he was still in his damn prison jumpsuit. He decided not to wear the clothes he got yesterday since his jumpsuit had an auto cleaning feature included in its weave. That and his stupid ass completely forgot to get clothes for his work outs. In fact the only thing that was combat ready was his damn jacket from silver fox, a jacket he wasn't liable to wear anytime soon.

" _God damn it"_ thought Jaune _"now I need to go BACK to vale? Jesus you'd think I'd have learned by now."_

This wasn't the first time that Jaune forgot stuff, it was a bad habit. Finally after a few halls Jaune found himself in front of a door with a large X on it.

"The hells with the X?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha smiled.

"This is the tenth version of the danger room since the School was built. The x is a roman numeral."

Jaune nodded, seemed like a funny tradition to have, if it wasn't so damn dumb. Perhaps it was because that was the same roman numeral that was applied to Jaune when he was in the White Fang's care that he behaved like someone shit in his cereal. As he entered the room he noticed that it seemed to be in a colosseum setting, if it was smaller.

"Oh I like this setting" said Pyrrha "reminds me of home."

Jaune rose an eyebrow but stayed silent. Actually speaking about silence the entire room was dead as everyone stared at him.

"….."

Jaune narrowed his eyes at a few people, number one being Cardin. He remembered hearing about how he almost hurt a Fanus by pulling at their appendage. Some bunny girl or something. It was stuff like that, that ruffled his jimmies.

…..

" _Oh god I seriously need to lay off the memes"_ thought Jaune.

Glynda noticed Jaune and gestured him towards the circle of the colosseum.

"Now that Jaune is here, I would like a volunteer for his match list."

Jaune looked at Glynda.

"So its not one round a person?"

Glynda shook her head.

"Combat class is equal part lecture and combat. In some cases students are capable of fighting numerous numbers of their classmates, as such should you still be in the green after a match you're free to request another."

Ah, now he understood. So after a match she basically tore apart all their weaknesses and mistakes, ensuring that everyone learns from the fight, regardless of who goes. Kind of weak but considering that this class had a danger room, there was probably more detail in the later portion of the class.

Jaune rolled his neck and tried to limber up before his fight.

"I pick Cardin" said Jaune.

Glynda rose an eyebrow.

"You cannot simply choose an opponent. But why him?"

"Cause he's an ass."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at his language but after the incident with Velvet, Cardin was not her favorite person either. Cardin was smirking until he heard Glynda agree.

"I'll allow this. Cardin you have ten minutes, get ready."

Cardin was surprised but relented. He has been waiting to show that douche up. No one ignores Cardin.

Lol this was going to be hilarious.

Jaune took off the upper part of his jumpsuit, letting his upper half hang around his waist. His white muscle shirt was fresh and clean, but had a wear to it that came only from time. Jaune sighed as he looked at his clothes. Today would have been a good day to try the jacket…except he didn't actually buy anything else aside from the jacket. His forgetful nature always bites him in the ass. He cracked his neck and started to stretch his limbs. He noticed Cardin come in several minutes later, a swagger to his step. Jaune himself grunted, wondering where his self-confidence came from.

He ignored the signs and the blaring go from Glynda, he focused on Cardin. The man charged, his mace dragging across the floor. Probably some form of intimidation. Jaune didn't pay attention to his body, it was angled to swing the mace, not to strike at Jaune.

He dodged the first blow, swaying to the right. He let a quick left straight strike Cardin in the nose. Cardin's head jerked back but his body remained focused on Jaune, Cardin using his momentum to swing his mace at jaune as he staggered back.

Jaune nodded. Seemed like Cardin wasn't all talk, he had skill. Whether that was in general or just skill in being hit Jaune didn't know. But regardless Jaune pressed on. He noticed right away that Cardin's balance was slightly skewed, probably due to the extra weight his mace was placing on his left side, and advantage to be used.

However, Jaune wasn't looking to end this. He needed context. First, strength. Jaune's bones were metallic. For most people that meant Jaune's punches held far more weight and impact than anyone elses. Yet, it also had another advantage. In this case Jaune didn't have to worry about dislocation, only bruising in some instances. Jaune caught Cardin's mace mid swing and held onto it. Jaune was quick to notice the lack of pain in his hand. Yet, in his side view that his little blotch of green, his aura meter, had gone down. It seemed that even though Jaune could heal from every injury his aura still tried to protect him. Interesting, but annoying in this case. Jaune didn't budge as Cardin tried to take back his mace, yet Jaune's wiggling arm showcased how much a struggle the show was.

Jaune let go of the mace just as Cardin heaved his weight into it, forcing him to stumble back. Jaune rubbed his wrist as he stared at Cardin, studying his movements. Jaune looked at his wrist. It seemed that he was stronger than the norm, yet it wasn't to a ridiculous degree, like it was against the average person.

Cardin's reaction time sucked. That wasn't a question. His intelligence was low, and his movements were stoic and predictable…

This was a waste of time.

Glynda was staring at Jaune with a newfound respect. He wasn't fighting Cardin, he was testing himself. His face never changed emotion, his eyes were constantly on his target. Before this Glynda had a hard time believing Jaune was designed to be a weapon.

Her fears have long since abated and she tried her best to quell any paranoia.

Cardin roared as he charged forward. Jaune positioned his body sideways. He struck Cardin across the face with his right fist. Not all of his strength was used, but it was enough to force Cardin's body forward. Jaune's knee his Cardin in the stomach, all his weight and strength poured into the blow. Cardin's armour lessened the blow but the boy still had the wind knocked out of him. Jaune than flipped him over with his foot, sending Cardin to the floor. Than without warning Jaune straddled Cardin…and proceeded to bash him in the face repeatedly. Even Glynda was shocked at the savagery of his movements, but was scared her was the fact that Jaune's face remained blank.

Even as Cardin begged him to stop Jaune kept beating him in the face, until his aura went red. The loud beep made Jaune get off the blubbering mess of Cardin. But before he did he grabbed Cardin by the ear, pulling hard.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH!"

Due to his low aura Cardin felt the pain more than he should have. Jaune than leaned in and smiled.

"Would you look at that" said Jaune "they are real."

Cardin's eyes widened as Jaune let him go. He looked at Jaune's aura and noticed that only a single percentage had been taken off. A single percent. He lost….

Badly.

The room was silent as Jaune rolled his neck. He stayed on the field and looked at Glynda.

"I'm ready for another."

Glynda sighed.

"Was the beating really necessary?"

All eyes turned to Ruby. She seemed to shrink a little at all the attention but her question was valid. Jaune rose an eyebrow but ignored her. He didn't need to answer it and honestly if that was "Savage" than they didn't know the meaning of the word. It was efficient, nothing more. Besides why answer a question that didn't need an answer. Jaune sighed as he closed his eyes and focused his breathing. Ruby pouted as she was ignored, promting Glynda to interfere before the girl spoke out of turn.

Again.

"While it could have been less…brutal shall we put it, it's a common tactic in tournament settings."

Jaune's eyebrow rose in surprise at Glynda's answer, along with Ruby and a few others, all seemed shocked at the relevation.

"Contrary to belief's Mrs. Rose, the tournament setting is not a simple show between combatants. The goal is to deplete the aura of your opponent in the fastest method possible. Mr. Arc restrained his opponents movements and beat him as quickly as he could in the face, rather than on the body. His aura would be taken at a far faster pace due to the location of the injury. If Mr. Arc had a bladed weapon, the neck would be even better. For now I have nothing to complain about regarding your physical abilities Mr. Arc, but expect a more in depth analysis when I've seen more of your skill."

Jaune shrugged.

"Fine by me. I'm ready."

Glynda smiled. She clicked the randomizer but quickly noticed that it seemed to zero in on Ruby Rose, interesting.

"Miss Rose, are you ready?"

Ruby nodded. She was used to this, although she couldn't help but feel confident about this battle. Jaune was a close range fighter, who didn't seem all that quick, meanwhile her speed and rifle would keep her distance in this fight. Pyrrha and Yang were quick to notice her confidence. Yang began to hype up her sister, whereas Pyrrha was the opposite.

"I hope Ruby is prepared" muttered Pyrrha.

Yang snorted.

"Oh come on, Cardin is chump change compared to us, anyone could have taken him down."

"I don't neccesarily agree with demeaning his skill like that but I don't think Ruby's ever faced someone like Jaune" said Ren.

"Oh? What's up?" asked Yang.  
Blake shivered as she scooted away from the conversation. Weiss however, was right into.

"Yes, tell us Ren."

Ren grimaced. But it was Pyrrha that answered.

"Jaune doesn't care at all what is considered etiquette in combat. You just watched it with Cardin, he beat him into the ground, literally. He'll do the same to Ruby if he gets a hold of her. To be honest it's a good attitude to have in tournament setting."

Yang seemed to wilt at that.

"But come on, he wouldn't do that I mean….she's Ruby!"

Pyrrha grimaced.

"That's the problem. Ruby is used to people engaging her with weapons and restraint. Jaune won't be using either of those. He'll be charging Ruby again and again until he gets her. From what I've seen Jaune isn't a simple bruiser. He thinks, he's analytical. Any weakness Ruby has he will use without restraint. Yang, let Ruby know to keep her guard up."

Yang shrugged.

"she'll be fine, are you sure you're not overestimating your partner…cause I mean its CARDIN….although it was pretty funny what he did with the ear thing…didn't that happen before he was here though?"

What no one knew was that it wasn't the last time Cardin did that little joke. Jaune happened to over heard people discussing it, and it just irked Jaune the wrong way. However, he was also of the mind that the bunny girl should have solved her own problems. Doesn't mean that Jaune wouldn't curbstomp Cardin whenever he got the chance. As Ruby got down to the floor she caressed her Crescent Rose. She was always more confident with it in her hands. She grinned as she turned it into a rifle, ready for battle.

Glynda narrowed her eyes. Good, it was time to see how Jaune reacted to long range. She knew well of Ruby's strengths, and her weaknesses. It was Jaune that was the mystery to her.

"Begin!"

To the shock of the room, Jaune launched himself forward with a jump, closing in at a rapid pace. Ruby didn't falter however, instead she fired a single bullet and sped away, keeping her distance. Unknown to Ruby was Jaune's constant momentum. The bullet was heavy and of a high caliber, but due to aura and his own metallic weight it wouldn't be able to stagger him like it would ordinary aura users. At least not until his aura was empty. However, Jaune himself was highly annoyed.

"God damn it" he muttered "A speedster."

This wasn't the first time he dealt with these individuals. He noticed that Ruby had no experience maintaining her speed, good. But that didn't' make it any easier.

BANG!  
Jaune's head jerked back as he received a headshot from Ruby's weapon, now a sniper. And heavier caliber too.

Ruby was surprised when Jaune just looked at her, no worse for wear…almost like he was used to being shot. Jaune kept his calm expression. She was accurate and fast. Quick reflexes too. He looked at his aura and noticed that it was still green. His metallic bones were assisting in his aura in taking less damage, but that didn't mean there wasn't going to be a problem down the road. He turned to Ruby and noticed her loading another high caliber bullet.

" _I see_ " thought Jaune _"She's using a single high caliber bullet rather than normal magazines. It takes longer to reload but the extra power would work in her favor."_

Jaune was beginning to see why ruby was the leader of her team. She may have been young but she was a quick thinker and analyzer. There was however, one issue that he came across. Experience. Ruby was now zooming across the room and taking pot shots…but that was it. Perhaps for the more average warrior in this year, this tactic would be a tad more effective, keeping her enemy on guard but Jaune has dealt with speedsters before, even became buddies with one afterwords. Quicksilver may have been a dick, but he was a man who knew the full extent of his abilities. Ruby was not one of them. It was obvious that she had spent more time on her weapon than her semblance. She had to stop to propel herself forward, rather than a constant movement. The amount of work to bring her semblance up to that level was too long for Ruby, instead she took a faster root. It was working, for Jaune had to admit whatever flexibility she lacked she more than made up for with using the momentum of her rifle.

However, she had yet to attack him. Keeping her distance. Such defense was fine but Jaune was getting used to her speed. He couldn't catch her but he was beginning to se-

What the hell?

Jaune narrowed his eyes and noticed that all this time he was focusing on Ruby's main body, he completely forgot about the long ass cape that was billowing behind her. Why the hell was it so long? Suddenly Ruby dashed forward, using Jaune's confusion to land a rather hurtful blow. Jaune's aura went down a decent chunk, now just under the green. Yet, he stayed watching the cape. She went around keeping her distance, doing the same tactic over and over again, waiting for an opportunity to strike at him with her blade. This was another weakness of Ruby's. So long as it worked she didn't seem to care about alternating her tactics.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. Her confident smile irked him. He was a proud man, any victory over him would never be easy, Jaune would make sure of that. Without warned Jaune side-stepped Ruby. That was the limit of his ability to cope with her speed. But his hand reached out to grab the long cloth. Near the end of the cloth Jaune grabbed and pulled with all his strength. It tore with a loud ripping sound, causing Yang's eyes to widen. Ruby was chocked by her own cloak and for a brief moment was suspended in the air right in front of Jaune. Jaune had already reared his fist back, and drove it into her stomach. The size of Jaune's fist to Ruby's small body ensured a brutal amount of aura had been taken, for both Ruby's stomach and one of her kidneys were hit.

He put all his weight behind this blow, and the impact he had on her stomach caused the ground to break under his fist. Ruby's aura shot straight to yellow. Due to both her diminutive size, lack of body conditioning, and lack of focus regarding aura training, Ruby had a weaker aura than most. She seemed dazed…but Jaune wasn't a cruel man and Ruby wasn't Cardin. He looked to the left of Ruby's dazed form and noticed her sniper in a scythe form. He lifted it up. It was heavier than he expected. Than he drove it into the floor. The danger room sparked as Ruby's blade tore through the floor, but the hard light illusion didn't break. Jaune cracked his neck and turned to face Ruby…

"…."

Jaune rose an eyebrow as he watched ruby cradle her cape.

"…"

She seemed overly depressed for a piece of cloth….any minute now she would stand and fight…..

…..

….

"Hello" stated Jaune.

Ruby continued to stare at the ground, her hands trembling slighty at the torn cloth. Her mother's memento torn in her hands. Jaune scowled. Seriously? This is why children shouldn't be elevated early. Skill wasn't the problem it was maturity and mentality. It was obvious Ruby had yet to achieve either at this stage of her education. Jaune looked at her aura and noticed it was yellow already. A strong hit should end this. Jaune stalked forward, stomping his way to Ruby. She looked up, only to meet Jaune's boot. She was sent spiraling away as Jaune just scoffed.

"End this already. Or I will" said Jaune. He didn't want to fight someone that was so out of it.

Glynda sighed.

"Winner. Jaune Arc."

Ruby's aura had yet to reach red but Jaune had a point.

The way Ruby was acting was understandable to Glynda. Summer was her friend once upon a time. But sadly the Grimm didn;'t care and Glynda wasn't going to award that kind of behavior.

"Jaune once again I must commend your mentality. You strike hard and fast in the weakest point of your opponent. Commendable in tournament settings and efficent for the Grimm. However, I must also state how your…brutality can be unnecessary would advise possible alternative."

Jaune rolled his eyes. He did have cleaner alternative. It was a claw to the head. Nice and clean.

Jaune rolled his neck. Damn it his body was so rigid outside of combat. However, thanks to Rose's medicine Jaune noticed his limbs were loosening up, his body becoming more accustomed to the metal. It was a long ways off but hopefully Jaune would finally be freed of this metallic strain. He doubted it but he hoped. He noticed Ruby finally start to get up. He turned to her scythe and ripped it from the ground. Honestly that was a waste of time. He shouldn't have done that.

He tossed it to Ruby, her scythe clattering on the floor. She seemed to get a little angry at his blatant disrespect towards her weapon and cloak. Yet, Jaune couldn't find it in himself to care that much. Anyone that was willing to ignore their oppone t in the middle of a fight deserved to get their ass kicked. Jaune learned that the hard way.

Still, her eyes tore at his heart.

"Miss Rose. I advise that for the next time you pay attention to your opponent and not get distracted by something as simple as torn cloth."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort but Glynda's glare killed any argument.

Yang comforted her sister as she arrived up. they were talking about someone named summer. Jaune looke at his high yellow aura. He than noticed Pyrrha looking at him. To Jaune's surprise she smiled and waved. Ren was stoic while Nora was cheering away. Hmm…it seemed his team wasn't against him after such a display.

"Are you up for a third round?"

Jaune simply nodded. His conversed with his team simply because he needed to. Team RWBY was their friend and had grown on Jaune as well. He talked when he wanted to, that was it. It annoye Jaune while he was in the prison that Luke kept trying to diagnosis him as something. Thankfully Ozpin put it into better words but he stil didn't get it. Jaune was sociable, when he wanted to be. Jaune was anti-social, when he wanted to be. He went with how he felt in that moment. There was no inner working to his personality. He was simply a beast and a man all rolled into one. In essence his instincts regarding people played a part in how he interacted with them. If he instinctively knew they were good he gave them his time. If he felt negatively of them than he didn't bother. It was for that reason that he ignored Cardin. The guy was just a waste of time, nothing else. It was also for this reason that Jaune didn't bother with Blake. He felt nothing but vengeance and apathy for her. He truly didn't know what to do or think. Perhaps it was something he could bring up to Ren. The guy seemed to have a solid head on his shoulders, and seemed to be filled with sagely advice. He had bitchin tea to.

Jaune finally snapped back to attention as he noticed Yang making her way to the floor. He kept his face stoic as he watched her. She was angry, yet focused. Finally someone worth a damn. Jaune was getting bored. She glared at him, yet it was his indifference that really irked Yang. She knew that Jaune did nothing wrong. Hell five seconds ago she was literally telling Ruby how stupid she was for loosing focus like that and just sitting there. Yang would have done the same thing. But it was Ruby that was down there. It was Ruby's cloak that just got torn, and Yang was ready to bring the hurt to Jaune.

Glynda was shaking her head as she sighed. She knew, just knew, that allowing volunteers to come forward was a bad idea. Aside from Pyrrha no one had ever faced more than two opponents. Usually at that point Glynda asked for volunteers to fight her. It was a habit she didn't bother fixing mostly because with Pyrrha it was a good detriment to allow the class to continue. To be honest a small part of her was interested in seeing Jaune fight more. It was refreshing to see someone take combat so seriously for once. Even Pyrrha treated Combat as a job. Jaune treated it like it should. A serious fight…if only Jaune didn't come to that sense of combat the way that he did.

Yang was the only one who wanted to fight Jaune, as teammates were not allowed to fight each other in a class setting.

Glydna sighed.

"begin. I'm not payed enough for this" she muttered.

Yang rushed forward. Jaune side steped and was surprised when Yang fired her fist at him. Jaune was blown back as her ember Cecilia fired off shells. Jaune grunted as he slid across the ground. Yang expected some emotion, yet was found wanting when she noticed his face remained blank, his eyes however told her otherwise. Yang faltered as she noticed his eyes were focused entirely on her with an intensity she hadn't seen in anyone…in anyone except Pyrrha.

He was studying her.

Yang scowled. It seemed that Pyrrha was right. Damnit she shouldn't be so reactive. It was something yang was working on. If she kept chargin in than she would just fall into Jaune's hands. She smirked as she realized that she could use that to her advantage. Jaune was already in the yellow and had no knowledge presumably of her semblance. Yang smiled as her eyes glowed red and her hair shone bright.

"….uh…the fuck?" asked Jaune.

Glynda scowled heavily at his languge. Yang punched him in the face for his troubles. Jaune faltered back and yang shook her hand. The metal clang from the collison of her fist and Jaune's face confused her.

"Damn it! What the hell are you made of, metal?"

Jaune smirked as he walked forward. Seemed she wanted to get in close. No idea why though. Jaune struck her across the face…easily. She struck him hard in the stomach, harder than before. Jaune shot a left cross into her face, spinning around to deal and elbow to her cheek for good measure. Yet, she didn't falter at all and just struck him again, her force even greater.

"Dammit" muttered Jaune "not another one."

An extremely rare semblance, the ability to absorb energy. Yang just so happened to have an even rarer variant that allowed her to absorb kinetic energy. That was just great. She was virtually indestructible than. Like living Vibranium and Jaune doubted that she had a limit like the famous metal. He than noticed that while his aura had taken a beating, now at half, Yang's aura was steadily, if rather slowly, declining. He couldn't keep his distance. If he did than Yang would simply turn her semblance off and on to her advantage. He couldn't use his claws and use her arrogance (rightfully earned in this case in Jaune's mind) and stab her…damn this was going to be tough.

Jaune shot forward, surprising Yang. His only option was to attempt to counter her attacks. Jaune noticed that Yang's speed didn't necessarily increase, only the damage she dealt. Which meant that the aura that surrounded her was responsible for dealing the excess damage. It didn't seem to lower with each hit either which meant that she stockpiled the energy for as long as her semblance could remain active.

…..Jaune just wanted to call bullshit.

But even so he kept reflecting Yang's attacks while hitting her back, hoping somehow this drained her faster. It didn't. Every glancing blow became worse and worse. Yang's taunting wasn't helping matters.

"Come on you gotta do better than that if you wanna beat me!" yelled Yang "can you only bully those weaker than you."

Jaune scoffed. Ruby would have been a far more dangerous opponent if she bothered to pay attention and didn't rest on one tactic. If that girl didn't care for flashy battles and focused on truly defeating him Jaune had little doubt he'd win in a tournament setting. Oh he'd be able to kill the girl quite easily, but defeat her before his aura ran out? Impossible. Yang however, would have died eighty times over at this point. Her semblance was the whole reason that Jaune's numerous attacks have yet to bring her aura to zero. It was intense. Each fighter was striking in the face. Yang was quickly noticing that there was something up with Jaune. Her fists even with protection felt like they were punching metal and whenever he landed a blow it felt heavier than she was used to. Meanwhile Jaune was ignoring her beatings like they were nothing. He kept shouldering the beatings and attacking her head on. How much aura did this idiot have to be able to last this long. Yang began to sweat as she noticed that she was reaching her limit. Her hair could only take so much energy before needing to go to level 2.

At that point she'd go nuclear. Dishing out far more damage and in a more rage like manner as her hair reached its limit and began to actively pour more energy into her attacks to compensate. Not a pleasant thing to do to someone on low aura. She needed this to end, now. Yang roared as she poured everything into one hit. She kneed Jaune in the stomach, but was surprised when he didn't reactively double over, instead he hit the ground and tried t shoulder check her. As Yang was hit back, sweat covering her brow, she reared her fist back for a barrage of bullets. Jaune dodged in time by jumping to the right. He lunched forward as Yang lost her momentum and rammed her.

Yang flipped through the air and fired her gauntlets and full power. She flew through the air with a flying knee, striking Jaune in the face, his animal reflexes too slow in this instance to dodge fully. Yang was sweating as she noticed her semblance had been used continuously for far longer than she normally used it. Yang roared, the blood pounding in her head as she punched Jaune in the face, having closed in with another air volley.

Jaune landed on the ground and rolled, ready for Yang's second attack.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Glynda "The winner is Yang."

Yang skidded to a stop and noticed that Jaune's aura was empty, while her was sitting around the upper red. Yang stared at Jaune. She was in wonder as she looked upon the first opponent to almost outlast her. She had never felt the need to use her semblance for so long, only doing so in the thought that Jaune would have fallen quickly. It was due to this thought that Yang had yet to deactivate her semblance during the fight. She laughed as any aggression towards Jaune had been worn out during the fight.

He was good. The fight would have gone on longer if not for the way they went at it. Yang didn't use any of her high caliber shells, mostly because she didn't think she'd ever need them for first year practice. Second Jaune's aura was already half way gone, and Yang's blows grew progressively more powerful as the fight went on. The fact that Jaune kept feeding her semblance was what made the fight even shorter than it might have been.

Glynda sighed.

"Jaune. Well it was commendable that you were able to fight on such a level and against numerous opponents, it appears that you fight with no regard for yourself. While aura can protect the body, I'd advise taking more care towards yourself."

Jaune had to admit Glynda had a point. While he didn't necessarily need to worry about any injury lasting, that wasn't to say that Jaune didn't mind the pain. There was also the fact that aura was now a thing with him and that he would be graded on his performance with said aura.

While the grades themselves were secondary to him, Jaune still felt uneasy. He didn't see any means of defending himself. Why teach a weapon defense? Jaune rolled his neck and looked up. He noticed that Pyrrha was simply smiling at him. She waved and it hit Jaune that he may have the perfect teacher on his hands. If she was nicknamed the invincible girl, than she must know of decent defensive skills.

Questions for later.

Now…now it was time for the hard part. Jaune sighed. While he may not have mean to Jaune left the danger room before class ended. While it was rather presumtious to think his forty five minutes worth of combat was the entire class, he did have important things to do.

" _They're here"._

That was the indicator Jaune received from Ozpin VIA telepathy. They were probably atalking to Ozpin for a while, only just finishing and ready to see him. Jaune tugged at his collar. Jeez why the hell was it so damn hot?

 **-With Ozpin, 42 minutes Ago-**

Ozpin sat in his chair, drinking his coffee. He sighed as he enjoyed the exquisite taste.

His door than exploded open, slamming into his nice office wall. The wind cast off from the force of its opening cause Ozpin's coffee to splash from his cup and into his face. As his face burned Ozpin wiped the coffee from his face and stared at the door. Even without his mental powers he would have noticed the pure anger coming off of the Arc patriarch.

"Hello David."

"You better, and I swear to God OZPIN, better not be lying right now! Did you find him."

Ozpin blinked as he stared at his coffee. He than looked up at David and sighed.

"Yes I found him. He is currently enrolled in our academy. He is as you described him, although admittedly older."

David sighed as he rubbed his head looking at Ozpin like he was an idiot. Of course his son would be older! His wife Joan rubbed his back. While David was more…emotional one could say, Ozpin sensed the sheer level of anger and annoyance coming off of the rest of the family.

"I am sorry for intruding in such a way Ozpin."

A subtle glare at David drove Joan's displeasure home.

"But you must understand this isn't the first time someone…found Jaune."

Ozpin nodded.

"I am well aware of that. Although I think the claws coming out of your sons hands is a good identifier."

The room went cold as Joan's eyes turned to ice. David looked up in surprise, his eyes watering like a waterfall as the tears rolled down. He turned to his second youngest Julia and the two began to jump up and down in joy.

"Who knows" demanded Joan.

Joy, the second oldest was now jumping with her sister and father.  
"Our medical and teacher staff. No one else."

Three out of the seven sisters were now jumping with their father in an absurd group hug.

"How did you figure it out?"

"That Jaune was a mutant? Read his mind."

All six sisters save Mary were now jumping in joy, tears in their eyes

Joan's eyes widened as she stared at Ozpin.

"I'd like to remind you that I'm a mutant as well. Considering we were partners in Beacon's past I thought you'd remember that. So rest assured I won't harm Jaune or sell him to the military. Honestly your anger at this point is hurting my head, not to mention you spilled my coffee. So. If we can keep this civil while I pour myself another brew, that would be appreciated."

Joan sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Tears evident. Her son…HER SON was here. THe siblings were all crying as well while David dropped to his knees looking at the heavens.

"MY BABY BOY HAS BEEN FOUND! OH PAPA IS SO HAPPY!".

Joan sighed as her children joined their father in his ridiculous emotional explosion.

"David honey, please, we're with company."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Joan rolled her eyes and walked to Opzin as her husband was on all fours crying his eyes out. At this point her daughters were joining him, with Mary rubbing her arm a smile on her face.

"So Opzin I take it Jaune was found in the wilderness by Qrow."

Ozpin cringed a bit.

"Ah….about that…um…can I please ask you all to relieve yourself of all forms of weaponry."

The room went quiet as David closed in on Ozpin, eye to eye, along with Joy and Mary.

"Speak shit stain."

Ozpin's eyes widened. He didn't know David as well as Joan, but for a civilian merchant his eyes were speaking death.

"… _.well there goes my desk"_ thought Ozpin. He took a sip as he explained.

"Jaune was…experimented on by the White Fang."

No point in footing around the issue. Might as well drop the nuke. Ozpin felt like said Nuke went off in his head as All their collective rage, sorrow, and pity surged through his skull. Ozpin cringed as he suffered their combined pain.

"….my baby" muttered Joan as her and her entire family seethed in rage "What. Did. They. Do. To. My . Baby."

Ozpin looked down.

"They studied him, drugged him with growth hormones to forcibly grow his body to its full potential, and coated his bones in metal. They wanted a weapon Joan and they succeded. I've been having sessions with Jaune to alleviate him of this mentality. As such I've come to warn-"

Joan was making her way to the door, tears freely flowing as she tried to find her son.

"JOAN."

Ozpin's power echoed through his voice, his eyes glowing as he stared at her. Joan turned to Ozpin and scowled.

"What."

Ozpin sighed.

"Let me finish. Please."

Joan turned to her friend. David was calm again, his face blank as he stared outside.

"He's not the child we knew" said David "I know that. But what exactly happened to him Ozpin that you seem so hesitant to introduce us? If Jaune were here you should have had him in the office already."  
Ozpin sighed. A good point if Jaune was eager for the encounter. But Ozpin notified for Jaune's family to meet him in his office before Jaune ended class, to discuss and mitigate as much tension as he could between them.

"Jaune is…filled with contridictions. But most of all he is…fearful? I doubt that is the appropriate word for this…apprehensive is better. Jaune is apprehensive about meeting you all."

Joan looked distraught.

"Why on earth would he believe that!? What did the White Fang do!?"

Ozpin gave a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't anything to do with the White Fang, although they did decrease his sense of worth I will admit."

"Speak Shit Stain."

Ozpin gave David a blank stare. David glared.

"…I would prefer if the uncouth language would cease. Even Jaune doesn't swear as much as you do."

David began to tap his foot in irritation, a couple of his daughters cracking their fists behind him.

"… _Oh dear they're like a routine"_ thought Ozpin _"I see now that some of Jaune's eccentricity doesn't come from his mutation."_

It appears some of Jaune's violent behavior stemmed from his initial raising and not so much his mutation. Huh. Ozpin took another sip as he continued.

"He is apprehensive of his meeting you because he carries a strong sense of guilt for what happened to your eldest. He believes himself a…monster if you would."

Mary looked down at her scars on her arm and cried for the first time, tears of sorrow. She just knew leaving her brother alone was a mistake. God damn her. Ozpin felt the sorrow and the guilt. It appears Jaune was more like his family than he would first assume.

"I want you to understand that I was…over zealous in my communication with you. By that I mean I contacted you too early. If I had a slight bit more time than Jaune may have been less agitated regarding this matter. As such I want to warn you to simply be slow and to not expect too much."

Joan nodded and let go of the door. She rubbed her hands, an old habit from her hunting days, and reached for her husband. David, the crying man child, gave way to a serious business man as he enclosed his wife in his arms.

"We found him Joan. Be happy with that. He may not be coming home…but he's a part of our lives once more."

Joan smiled as she buried her face deeper into Davids shirt. The man was a child and a bit of an idiot…but she loved him like nothing else. Her father, mother, and her brother and sisters have all passed from the world. The hunt having taken them well before their time. When her son disappeared Joan had almost fallen into depression…but her loving family kept her strong and focused. Now her son had returned to her.

She looked up at the sky and smiled, giving thanks to her fallen family, having prayed to them to protect her son. She separated from David and turned to her children.

April the oldest of all her children at the ripe age of 27. Her auburn hair is a deep contrast in her family but brings out her angelic face and deep blue eyes with shocking effect. Her body is kept in shape and while her aura is active and trained, she is not a huntsmen. She is a teacher in the Arc kingdom/city. Her brilliance is only matched by her kind demeanor. Her husband Jason, a ram Faunus, is the head of the police force in the Arc city. She is pregnant but even so made her way to find her brother. She loves brownies and deeply misses her aunts and uncles, much like the rest of the Arc children.

Mary the twin of April and strongest of her children at age 27. She had a strong build, modest bust, and a serious expression on her face, a contradiction to the black highlights in her hair. Her husband Erebus, a rather stringy but brilliant dust practitioner, was a big help in their attempts to find Jaune. His failure to assist in full still haunts him to this day, having coming to accept the Arcs as a true family. Mary herself carried an immense guilt. In her mind she believed she had "lost" Jaune. She is absolutely obsessed with video games, T.V shows, and Pop figurines. Erebus is a fellow nerd in that regard but ensures Mary doesn't take it too far.

Joy, the second oldest of her children at age 25. With long blonde hair, an immense bust and brilliant ass, she would have found great success as a model. But her vulpine appearance and her envy green eyes hid a vicious mindset. She had married the love of her life Elizabeth early on and was inheriting the Arc business from her father David. She is a brilliant and terrifying business woman who will protect both her business assets and employees from anything. Unlike many corporations in remnant her employees adore working under her company, with her father being an equal choice as well. Her zeal in ensuring her workers good pay and excellent benefits have given rise to a deep loyalty in the company, only surpassed by the admiration they had for her father, although in time that to would fall to Joy's rise in power. She never used her beauty in any way to her rise in power, ensuring even the likes of the Schnee enterprise gave her the respect she deserved. She was also an extreme advocate for equal rights amongst Faunus, as her adoptive daughter Penelope was a tiger Faunus. She hates the white Fang and Elizabeth is a bitchin cook, if anyone wanted to know that.

Julia, Jessica, and Katie the triplets at 23. All three compliment each other well with their identical appearance. With long brown hair and matching amethyst eyes along with their lithe bodies and sparkling personalities, each triplet was a sight to behold and a delight to have in conversation. However, they did everything together…literally everything outside of showers, and certain…activities as we'll call them. They used to date on their own but…well they found it seriously lacking. As odd as it was, even for the free spirited David to understand fully, the three were looking for a boyfriend to…share? Which is why they were single for the time being. All three sisters like the same guy, a young historian by the name of Robert. A nice man, who was unwilling to abide by the…eccentricities of the triplets, believing that this was disrespectful to them. Instead he remains their steadfast and truest friend and was one of the non-Arcs who searched for Jaune with a zeal only found elsewhere within the Arc household. Each triplet specialized in a different trade. Julia was the tailor, Jessica was the armourer (apparently there was a difference), and Katie was the blacksmith. Their skill in all things huntsmen had resulted in them creating another business for their father to run. While the average huntsman knows little of their product, the best of the best only go to them, and for good reason. Their names and fame have increased over time.

Last and not least was Crystal. She was the youngest female in the family at the age of 21. She is a quiet individual and her dyed black hair brings out the blue in her eyes. She has an above average bust, one she hides with great pains, along with a stellar body she keeps in shape for her own enjoyment. Like all the Arcs her aura is active, but she refrains from active duty and instead pursues her desire to be an author. She has an obsession with Pop figurines, an obsession shared with her sister Mary and her brother Jaune. She carried a backpack with all the figurines that she thought Jaune may want.

The discussion with Ozpin included her children for well over thirty minutes. They discussed just what exactly happened to Jaune. Ozpin never went into full detail, believing that Jaune was the on ethat had to tell them, as it was his story to tell and not his own. Joan heard the door open and watched as a young man came in. Her heart stopped as he looked up.

His long Shaggy hair and the bushiest beard she had ever seen may had covered his face…but his eyes and shade of hair was unmistakable. The look of apprehension and recognition also cemented her belief. This was Jaune…her boy. At first she rushed forward, but held back, fully aware of Jaune's history and not wishing to alienate him at all. She looked at him with tears.

"Hello…Jaune…son"

Jaune remained stoic, a trait that he had since childhood rather than due to his circumstances. It was because of his stoic nature that people had a hard time associating Jaune as an emotional person, but Joan knew how driven Jaune could become and if pushed in the right way, how feral and aggressive. But that never made her think any different of her son. Ever. She…she held her arms open a little, in hopes that he would rush in. But she felt a little hurt as he looked at her oddly. She noticed he would quickly glance at his hands.

As she opened her mouth, her daughter Mary rushed forward and crushed Jaune in a hug, tears streaming down her face. Jaune froze and went wide-eyed. Confusion playing havoc in his mind. The scents of his family were so familiar, so overwhelmingly familiar that Jaune was fighting against the child inside and the weapon he had become. Not to say he wasn't over joyed at the thought of his family, but rather that he had a difficult time deciding on what the appropriate course of action was.

Jaune finally noticed that the woman in his arms was only a tad shorter than he was…and had black-highlights.

"Mary" croaked Jaune.

" _Odd"_ thought Jaune _"Why is my throat tight?"_

His heart hammered in his chest, his lungs crushed into themselves as he couldn't connect the smell of relief and sorrow with the image of fear in his mind.

"Mary…."

Jaune slowly closed his eyes, and wrapped his sister in a hug.

"I'm…I'm…."

Jaune stared at his family…the family he wronged with such an irresponsible and reckless decision, made in the moment and maintained by stupid fear and pride. God…how he missed them. The feelings that were difficult to feel were now pouring out in a raging inferno. His chest was warm with a feeling he had all but forgotten. The feeling of family. Yet it also burned with the heat of self-pity.

"I"

SMACK!  
Jaune's head was forced the other way as he stared at Mary in surprise. His sister looked him dead in the eyes, her mascara running down, her eyes red, her breathing heavy.

"You…STUPID. STUPID. STUPID BOY!" yelled Mary as she hit his chest.

"God dammit!" yelled Mary "Why did you go! We missed you…we all missed you!"

That was the flood gate his mother needed to crush him next. Jaune wheezed as his mother literally crushed him in her arms.

"Jo-"

The instant feeling of death he felt at nearly using his mother's name quite literally stopped Jaune's heart. It was only thanks to his healing factor that he actually was alive. Jaune instantly corrected himself.

"Mother" said Jaune "you're crushing me" he wheezed.

"good" said Joan "you deserve it."

As she finally let him go the man child that was his father rushed forward and hugged his legs.

"OH SWEET CHILD PAPA IS SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK! OH HOW WE MISSED YOU!"

Than without warning he jumped up and upper cut his son into the ceiling, sending him flying into Ozpin's poor desk. Ozpin sighed as he lamented the passing of his favorite Mahogany desk.

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING!" yelled David "AND HOLY CRAP WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF!?" asked David as he cradled his aching hand.

Jaune rose from the crumbled desk, memories of his mother hitting his father in jest, their words, their love. His sisters as they….friggen dressed him up. Mary teaching him video games. Joy teaching him how to abuse his vocabulary to get what he wanted. The triplets teaching him the essentials of life, cooking, dancing, and music. His youngest sister teaching him to appreciate the finer things such as plays and novels.

Drip. Drip.

Jaune stared at his hands. The tears falling from his face as he almost curled into himself. He felt his mother embrace him and held him to her chest. A song played from her lips, his old lullaby, one that he played again and again on the guitar in his cell.

"I can hold you in my arms again" sang Joan, no set song now, but rather ending her little melody.

Jaune drew a shuddering breath, his tears already dried. He closed his eyes. His mother's arms igniting a warmth he hadn't felt in years. He placed his hand on his mother.

"Thank you" whispered Jaune.

He rose with deliberate slowness. He gestured to his hands.

"There's…a lot I need to tell you. But I'm here to help Ozpin and to graduate from this academy. I have enemies within the Atlesian Government, The White Fang, Hydra, and The Friends of Humanity."

"Hey fuck those guys!" yelled Joy.

Eveyone looked at and she shrugged with zero shame.

"What!? It's true. Those F.O.H bastards and those White Fang idiots need a kick in the balls!"

Jaune chuckled…and than bursted out laughing. Oh how the hell was he stupid enough to believe his family would fear him? He….lord he was a fool…but his fear wasn't the only reason he stayed away. In fact he had almost returned home numerous times.

"That was the reason you never returned home wasn't it." Asked David.

Jaune nodded. The amount of enemies he has…it only made sense to keep little contact with his family. So long as his enemies believed his family had nothing to do with him, they wouldn't have any reason to target his family….theoretically. It mostly had to do with the fact his sisters and mother were badasses who killed grunts for breakfast. But it was mostly the staying away part that kept his enemies at bay from his family.

"I…I can't express how I feel seeing you all. I've missed you so much that….i can barely believe it. So much time lost…all because of a stupid mistake…but you need to keep your distance" said Jaune "For the safety of your families and yourselves."

"Nope."

Jaune blinked.

"….what?"

"Screw that!" yelled Joy "If those bastards want a piece of you me and Elizabeth will tear em a new one!"

Jaune blinked.

"Hah! Me and Erebus have a good synergy in combat. I doubt the White Fang or the F.O.H have had the time to train enough people to take down us two."

Considering that Mary and Erebus together was the equivalent of a natural disaster Mary's words had weight. Mary "the Grim Reaper" and Erebus "The Pale Horse" were a combo that was actually illegal to work together in a few Kingdoms. Something Jaune was unaware of at this time.

"Sorry brother, but this isn't some sappy, broody, comic book where the main character's life sucks ass because he has to be alone or some shit. We can take care of ourselves and our families thank you very much."

Jaune stared at Mary and cringed at the scar. She noticed Jaune's look and tried to calm him.

"Tis but a scratch" said Mary, quoting her favorite comedian, Monty Pathon.

Jaune smiled but his eyes still carried that guilt.

"It doesn't matter what you believe Hydra-"

"Been there destroyed that" said Joan "Next."

"….What?"

"Who do you think destroyed the original Hydra back in the day?" asked Joan "Me, Ozpin, Steve, and Stark were the ones who stuck it to em in the old days. I'm surprised they're still trying to operate. Is it some green hair man in charge."

"um…no" said Jaune "Some woman."

"Fucker jumped again" muttered Joan.

Jaune rose an eyebrow wanting an explanation.

"Don't worry about it" said Joan "It's a problem for the older generation to take care of. Now that I have that tibit of information, Stark should be able to track the dick…er bitch….er….what's the appropriate term here?" asked Joan.

Her family shrugged.

"Anyway sixty years back me and our team, the Howling Commandos."

Jaune snorted in laughter. Joan rolled her eyes and pointed at Ozpin.

"Wasn't my idea of the name."

Ozpin scowled.

"It was a fantastic name at the time thank you very much."

"Anyway" said Joan "We fought the leader of Hydra, the Red Skull and his little green sidekick Viper. Viper's semblance allows him to "Shed" his current skin and take over the body of another, prolonging his life and youth."

"…What about that Red Skull dude."

"Oh he was taken care of."

"You kicked the poor man in the nuts Joan and than proceeded to shove him on his nuke as it exploded. That's a little more than taken care of" said Ozpin.

Joan rolled her eyes while Jaune's eyes widened.

" Well Steve kept monologuing with him. Someone had to end it…although we never found his body. He could have survived."

"It was a nuke" said Ozpin in a flat tone.

"It was the Red Skull."

"….fair enough" said Ozpin as he sipped his coffee "I'll give you a lien if you turn out to be right."

"You're humor still sucks."

Ozpin shrugged.

"Anway" said Joan "Don't worry about it. The reason you were targeted by Hydra probably has to do with me. Why do you think I trained all of you personally? Point is, we're prepared for the likes of Hydra Jaune. So don't give us an excuse to stay away. We'll be here for a month to make sure you're settled in."

Jaune went to object but again the aura of death his family projected kept him silent.

Ozpin was in the corner silently sipping his coffee.

" _This is nice"_ he thought.

Jaune stared at his hands and let his claws out. The shining metal gleamed in the light as he stared at his mom.

"They made me into a weapon…the Ultimate Weapon…and all of them want me…are you sure you want to handle that."

Joan glared at her son, wlaked with no fear and placed her hands on his shoulders. The rest of his family surrounded, each with equal serious expressions.

"Son…I'd stand against the World for you."

Jaune's eyes widened for the final time that day as he accepted what was before him…his family. They all hugged but Crystal opened her pack. She smiled, her reserved nature keeping her from speaking in this moment. But Jaune's eyes widened as he beheld the figurines.

"Are these…X-Ray and Vav! They stopped selling these a long time ago!"

Like a child Jaune took the box and smiled. Ozpin's eyes widened as he saw Jaune's eyes lit up like a child, reminding Ozpin that the boy was just that…a boy. He took the pack laughing as he looked at each figurine. Mary began a rampant discussion on all the games and shows that Jaune had missed. Suddenly…it was like he never left. The ease of conversation was forced obviously, and they were nowhere near stable…but it was a brilliant start.

 **-An hour later-**

Jaune was in a great mood, although you couldn't see it. His face was blank, a trait he kept from childhood, as he walked through the hallways. He entered his room, his sisters pack on his back. In his pocket was a wad of cash his mother had put in. She kept preaching at him to buy real clothes…and to shave his damn face for the enxt time he saw them. They all were busy in Vale as his mother was on the War path against Atlas. Apparently the maps would be needing some changes when she was done. Each of his siblings too had plans, but each were adamant that Jaune had to spend time with them all…

An arrangement he found he had zero problems keeping. He felt…lighter. But he was still haunted by the things he had seen. He knew that his mother had endless questions for him, about what happened to him. He also knew his father was going to be crying a lot when he told them…and he would. The claws may not have scared his family…but it definitely made them question him. He discovered that part of that was because Ozpin had warned them of his…changes. But not the nature of the metal on his bones.

As he placed the bag on his bed, Jaune turned and noticed that team RWBY's door was opened. On the floor of their room was Ruby's cloak…the one he had torn. So great a mood was Jaune in…that he took it upon himself to fix it for her.

He knew a guy in Vale and he had…things to settle. He also had clothes he needed to buy. His jump suit was actually starting to bug him. Perhaps it was the thought that his mother had to see him in the jumpsuit that bothered him most. His dad was just annoying but that made Jaune love him all the more. It was his father who was the wisest of his family…even if at the same time he was the stupidest of them. How the man was known as a business savant was something Jaune could never figure out. As he took the cloak, Jaune sent a message to Pyrrha, whose scroll was curiously offline. Regardless Jaune set out.

His goal…to fix the reaper's cloak, to stab the shit out of the F.O.H bastards, and to buy some mother firggen clothes!

Not necessarily in that order. Jaune cracked his neck as he made his way out the dorms. He had a place to catch and a crafty tailor to find…

God he needed a life.

 **End**

 **Quentin Quire was an Omega level Telepath in the X-men series. I brought him in because the guy is a literal nut case. He jumps from decent acts of kindness to starting stupid ass riots out of nowhere (my personal opinion, for those that are a fan of the character my apologies for downplaying his importance, especially since he became one with the phoenix at some point)….just the kind of person that the White Fang would enjoy. Due to the nature of his physiology (he's not a mutant) he won't be nearly as powerful as he was in the original comic. However, as such his skill will be more apparent and will be a bit of trouble for dear Ozpin on a technical level due to his biological restrictions. Mutants will be RARE in this story, as in an actual handful. No mutant V.S Mutant teams here. There's simply no need for it with aura granting superpowers. That alone would stagnate evolution, which I believe is the reason the Faunus exist (likely an evolution started before aura was used, thus aura stopping that evolutionary trait since aura basically makes whoever uses it stronger with addition to superpowers) the White Fang, Hydra, Cinder, and Dickbag Mcgee…oh I mean General Ironwood. In my other story Ironwood is an ally…in this story…While not a villain Ironwood is far from a friend. I'm gonna shit on his worst traits so hard. I want you all to guess who he's been merged with in this story (just like Ozpin's been merged with Xaiver).**

 **With regards to team RWBY's Skill. Be warned that this isn't my other story. These are not clueless people unaware of their weaknesses. In my other story I purposely ensured they were that way, simply so that they would be taught to become aware of their weaknesses, simply so they had a reason to improve beyond the norm. Here they are the absolute top ranked fighters in Beacon Academy's first years. They are well aware of their combat skills and are striving to always improve them.**

 **Jaune's personality: Now I've gotten some flake over this and I have to admit one thing. I hate the fact my story comes out in friggen chapters. I wish it was done in its entirety so that this mistake doesn't happen. In my other story, I was a beginner at fleshing out a personality. I learned from that and decided to portray a different means of fleshing his personality without spending god knows how many chapters on it. A mistaken diagnosis. I mean how accurate is a god damn therapist gonna be on a prisoner in solitary confinement who doesn't trust the authorities in his prison? Obviously he's gonna be anti-social to the Therapist (Luke), HE'S IN PRISON AND SOLITARY CONFINEMENT. As such as Ozpin explained Luke's diagnosis was made based on presumptions and the few facts he had regarding Jaune's arrest and actions in the prison. For those that dislike this story for entirely different reasons, thanks for pointing it out and for giving my story a chance!**

 **Jaune's abilities: No clue as to his semblance, if he'll even have a semblance. Definitely won't be canon semblance. But his weapon will be fun to fool around with.**

 **P.S Hope you like my sassy Ozpin. You'll see more of him in the Future XD**

 **Pairing List: For those of you unaware of the way I do this list, this list only includes those who's relationships will be stable and progressive. They will not break up again and again or whatever drama device other people use. Instead they are in a relationship with ups and downs. But together.**

 **Jaune X Pyrrha. It's totally happening Baby! ARKOS FOR LIFE!**

 **Ozpin x Glynda. They just make sense.**

 **Ren X Nora. Because they are just adorable.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, spent a bit working on the previous chapters and removing some mistakes. If I've missed anything please let me know. Aside from that please enjoy this chapter and review or PM with your thoughts.**

Ultimate Weapon: Chapter 6

 **Arc: Weapon X**

 **Vale slums, 5:48 PM**

Jaune walked through the slums of Vale with a confidence that attracted the attention of many. While it was called the slums, specifically the suicide slums, this area of Vale wasn't as run down as some would expect. In fact, it was this area that Junior made his home. The entire area was as pristine and clean as the rest of Vale, even more so in some cases. However, it lacked the tall business buildings that littered Vale proper. This, was due to the fact that the Suicide Slums were owned by the criminals of Vale.

Jaune looked a corner and noticed a small child selling drugs. He clutched his fist, looking at the skinny and desperate young girl as she begged others to take her product. The bruises on her arm telling him all he needed to know. But Jaune kept walking. What could he do? Jaune had interfered countless times…but people always came back to that life. He didn't know her circumstances…therefore interfering could have disastrous consequences.

….at least that's what he told himself. Time and time again Jaune had been tricked and used due to his sympathetic nature. It was part of why Jaune relied on his instincts so much when interacting with others. But even so…there were some sights in life that would always leave you jarred.

The blood that flowed from his clutched fist spoke volumes against the passive expression on his face. The sight of that child was made even more disturbing due to the whiteness of Vale and how clean and proper these slums truly looked. But the people told you all you needed to know. The police didn't run this town, the crooks did. Junior lived at the edge of the slums, leeching into the Vale proper. This gave him a lot of business from both the slums and the proper areas. Jaune took one last look at that kid. He took a deep breath and continued to walk. He wasn't going to walk into that…not again.

But that didn't mean that child's face disappeared from his mind. It haunted him on every step, every turn. Jaune finally found The Crooked Trinket. Stupidest name he ever heard, but this woman knew where everyone was. But this…damnit Ruby better appreciate how awkward this was going to be. Before Jaune had arrived here he had changed into the clothes he bought the other day with his team at a Fallmart. Cheapest thing he could buy. A single blue t-shirt and some jeans. He had a lot more money for more clothes, but he'd get those from the hunter retail stores. While he had already gotten a jacket and some smaller items from the place, he'd need more due to his habit of destroying whatever he owned given time. It would be nice to have a shirt that didn't tear from the smallest of actions though, regardless of its future fate.

But while the greatest of all tailors known within Remnant lived in high end of Vale…the greatest period lived in this portion of the city. She and her original partner had a falling out of some kind. None of Jaune's business so he never pried. The two were equals in every way, so while the man had more skill and speed in creating his product, Rowena, the woman he was after, was known for her innovation and brilliance. But last Jaune heard Rowena was supposed to live in the northern half of Vale. Now she was stuck here? Sheesh talk about rough times.

Considering that no one Jaune had called upon knew Rowena's current whereabouts Jaune had only one option left to him. The Crooked Trinket. As Jaune opened the rather odd rusty door, the entire bar became dead silent. Jaune had been a frequent Patron of this place so while the other customers kept their silence for a moment, then returning to their discussions, the bartender herself was….

"It's…it's you"

Jaune sighed as he turned and walked towards the bar. Standing cleaning the glass was a woman with silver hair. Her Faunus features was one of the most telling features. Her silver fox ears and tail made her famous in these parts.

"Silver Fox."

"Jaune…."

For a long time Jaune detested using the English translation of her name but unfortunately lacked the substiles in his tongue to pronounce it properly. Actually, his attempts at saying her name as it was supposed to be said was so horrid that Silver Fox simply asked to be called as her name meant. Still though she deeply appreciated his attempts.

In fact her name was not Silver, but Silver Fox, many of her patrons didn't understand that. Her last name was something she'd forgoed after their mother….

Well that's drama for another day.

As jaune sat down he tapped twice for his usual. Silver Fox sighed as she poured him a glass of old Varilian Whiskey. Jaune loved the burning sensation and the cedar aroma of the drink, This particular Bottle was aged twenty years. Jaune didn't have to pay since the bottle belonged to him to begin with, a present from Silver Fox's father.

"So why you here?" asked Silver Fox.

"I'm here for information on Rowena. Heard she moved down into these parts."

Silver Fox scowled.

"First time we see each other in a while and that's what you want?"

Jaune wasn't in the mood for games and just gave her a blank stare.

"Sorry hun but last time I checked, you told me you needed space and constantly kept your distance. That was four months before I got sent to the vault."

Silver Fox scowled but relented.

"Fine you dick. Rowena lives on the corner beside Junior. Last I heard the Friends of Humanity were bothering her something fierce."

Jaune finished his drink and got up, throwing Ruby's destroyed cloak around his shoulder as he walked out.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Silver.

Jaune turned around and looked her in the eye. He ignored the patrons as some scooted away from him and went to other tables.

"You're just going to leave like that?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow. He thought on continuing this…but the years in the vault had taught Jaune something…or rather removed something from him. A tolerance for drama and theatrics. The truth was that while the two of them had separated on decent terms, the time apart had effected them. Silver Fox seemed…aggravated that Jaune had zero inclination to continue things…or perhaps something else? Jaune wasn't a mind reader, so he wasn't going to pretend he knew what was happening in her mind. All he knew was that she came off aggressive and that her scent was tinged in aggravation.

Silver Fox sighed as she rubbed her brow. She walked out of her bar, and moved to Jaune. She walked up, her tail swishing behind her in an awkward manner.

"Look" said Silver "I get it. We weren't exactly…buddy buddy at the end. But I thought we were still friends."

Jaune leaned in to look Silver Fox right in the eyes. While her breathing remained normal her heart rate increased…and not from arousal. She still feared him…no…weary of him. That was more accurate. She knew he'd never hurt her. But she seemed to still think that Jaune was…unpredictable…that he was less than human. Funny how he got that feeling from a Faunus of all people.

"We are friends" said Jaune truthfully "I still consider you one of the few people that I've trusted in my life."

Silver Fox twitched at the past tense.

"But you havn't been honest with me. Not when we broke up and not now. You forget, I can smell that tinge of…weariness. I don't know why…and I won't bother to dig. All I know is that the reasons you've given me for breaking up was bull…and the reason that you're doing this whole thing is a farce as well. I'm your friend Fox and I'll always come if you or your Pa need help…but don't try and pretend that we have some deep connection…because we never did. We didn't click and you thought I wasn't normal enough for a full-time relationship with you. I understand that, hell I don't blame you. But don't lie to me and better yet don't lie to yourself…its annoying."

The patrons were silent as he walked out, his words stated…his business concluded. As he walked out Jaune looked to the left and noticed Black Bear sitting on a stool in front of the shed. He was, quite literally, a bear of a man. He lacked any form of Faunus features, but within his hands were a set of claws that could rend steel if they wanted to, his immense strength from both his bear like physique and aura training as a retired huntsmen kept trouble far far away from his bar.

"Bear."

"Jaune. Overheard what you said to my little fox."

Jaune locked eyes with the older man as he rose up. He dwarfed Jaune in size, Jaune's head only coming to Black Bear's pectorals.  
"It was a good thing you did."  
"…"

Black Bear chuckled as he shook his head, he gestured for Jaune to follow him.

"She hasn't seen the things we've seen kid. She was never comfortable with the idea that people sometimes need to die…honestly I've never been comfortable with the idea myself…but things become necessary in the mess we call life. She never could live with it…even if the people you killed were trying to take her."

Jaune gripped his hands at the memory. Black Bear himself seemed irritated immensely from the sheer thought alone. But the knowledge that the men who attempted such a blatantly dumb move were dead brought peace. Jaune and Bear had moved to the left side of the bar, revealing a small garage that was hidden between the bar and the building beside it. With a push of a button Jaune smiled. For the door opened to reveal his bike, fully repaired and ready for action.

Sucked he wasn't using it now then didn't it?

An Astral 4310 Dust Victory cruiser, this bike was built for cruising long distances. It wasn't built for speed but for a smooth ride unlike any other. The smooth leather seat, the incredible stability, Jaune's custom bike was something he had Junior help him with. The bike came from Atlas, but the leather was formed in Vale using a dust treated leather substitute. The result created an incredible soft cushion. Since the bike ran off dust he didn't have to worry about gas or any other form of pollution, but getting the appropriate dust crystal was a pain in the ass due to the size required.

All in all it was Jaune's favorite thing to fiddle around with…

"I can't drive it today" muttered Jaune "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you hold onto this for me. I'll take the bike and find somewhere for it."

"Nonsense" said Black Bear "It was thanks to you that my bar is even standing after that fight between the F.O.H and the White Fang. We would have moved but the F.O.H has had a stubborn streak since you've been gone. They've been blockading anyone that attempts to move out. Don't know why but they are."

Jaune sighed.

"Alright" said Jaune "But when I find out if Beacon lets me park the bike, I'll take it off your hands…it was good to see you Bear"

"You as well Jaune. I'd be careful out there. The white fang has been quiet lately but the friends of humanity have been rowdy…perhaps rowdier than even I can explain."

Jaune smiled as he turned from his friend.

"I'll be fine Bear."

Yet as Jaune walked away Black bear looked down at the ground.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

 **-Five minutes later-**

"….Rowdy doesn't exactly do this justice" muttered Jaune.

Jaune was standing in front of a run down convenience store. While the building was pristine and colorful, the racks were empty and a poor ragged woman manned a counter. Her eyes were baggy and her clothes were ruffled. A thin man in a blue shirt and jeans was walking in front of her, talking. To Jaune it was if they were speaking normally, considering his heighten senses. But to the on lookers, Jaune was across the street drinking coffee and just happened to be sitting outside, looking directly into the window of this store.

Jaune noticed a young thug, his hands recently bloodied lurking between the stores. Jaune noticed that the twig that was a man's nose was bloody. Probably stood up to the rather…large youth. Jaune had to admit, while the guy seemed small, that didn't mean he wasn't brave. Didn't mean that bravery wouldn't get him killed. Jaune knew the woman was Rowena and she had lost a lot of weight. When Jaune had last seen her Rowena was a…solid woman. Pure muscle and a bit of a belly. But damn if she wasn't funny. Her husband was always a walking stick but he was a solid man, a dude of his word. For that he had Jaune's respect…but he always felt off and was horribly jealous of any male in Rowena's presence, hence Jaune's dislike of the idiot.

Jaune felt his hands burn as his claws nudged on the skin. He sighed. In the buildings between this…store was filled with men. Each wearing clothing that held the symbol of the Friends of Humanity…the F.O.H. Jaune rolled his eyes. Idiots thought that was a symbol? Regardless it didn't matter. From what Jaune could tell, especially from the large black truck, the two had only been moved to the store, they didn't actually live there…which meant that there was a leader here…a leader that needed to die….

"Aw crap" muttered Jaune.

Jaune rolled his eyes as he realized his usual tactics just went down the toilet. Since he joined Beacon he had been told numerous times that killing was a rather large no. Glynda's glaring gave Jaune pause. He sighed as he looked again. The busy streets were filled with people. The actual store only housed a few guards. If he were to hazard a guess from experience, there was a driver somewhere ready to transport the two wherever they needed. First, was him.

Or her. Whichever gender.

Jaune got up from his seat, leaving his empty cup behind. He rolled his neck as he looked around the street. A little further to the left, parked on the side of the road in a rather…haphazardness manner. The black truck stuck out like a sore thumb due to its unusual model. Jaune began to walk amongst the crowd. He took his time, listening, breathing, and reading the atmosphere around him. Jaune was quick to notice that the guards were lax. Probably due to the lack of conflict. Before Jaune had been thrown into jail he had single handily decimated the command structure of the White Fang in Vale.

Although Vale was the weak link of the White Fang, it didn't mean they themselves were. Before Jaune had begun to hunt them down with earnest, gang fights between the White Fang and the F.0.H were common in the suicide slums.

Before Jaune was captured, the White Fang in Vale were broken beyond repair. Their presence could still be felt but thanks in part to the police and the F.O.H their presence could never regain the infamy it once held. Jaune's next target was the F.O.H. in reality he had almost killed their leader, but that had been what got him caught in the first place. Senator Kelly, the man who was running for office and presenting himself as a 'factual' saint. That his racism towards the Faunus was simply the inherent belief that humanity truly was superior due to scientific facts rather than his stupidity.

That idiot was the leader of the F.O.H. Sadly for Jaune and the police in the know the evidence against the guy was non-existent. It was why Jaune had attempted to kill him. Thankfully Kelly was unable to properly charge him for attempted murder. The proof necessary to do so would have incriminate himself. Sadly that didn't stop him from hammering Jaune down on numerous other crimes. It was why Jaune, who had no aura, was sent to the vault in the first place.

Jaune clutched his fist and shook his head. There was no point in lamenting on his failure. Right now he had to begin his subtle destruction of the organization. That kind of thing took months, even years, to bear fruit. Jaune didn't mind starting now. Yet…it was obvious that while entirely different in their goals and capabilities…the F.O.H and the White Fang shared at least a few things in common.

The first that Jaune noticed was that they rarely used their "soldiers" in effective means. The White Fang liked to increase their chances in battle with sheer numbers, while supplementing them with aura-enhanced warriors. This made the White Fang a very powerful fighting group…but the rest of the organization was trash. Their funding was limited due to no means of acquiring large amounts of money frequently and they lacked any form of connection with anyone, Faunus or Human.

The F.O.H just sucked…seriously. They had large numbers but rarely used it. They focused more on guerrilla tactics and saboteurs. However, the F.O.H had the advantage of a benefactor that funded their entire operation and incredible organizational skills. They attacked any target that Kelly wanted, while in return getting the funds necessary to both fulfill Kelly's goals and simultaneously go ahead in realizing their own. As such, they usually sent people in squads with a military like command structure.

Jaune actually chuckled as he doubled around the paremeter, ensuring he knew the number of F.O.H soldiers he was dealing with. As if either the White Fang or the F.O.H were capable of mimicking any true military operation. The could pull things off and get results, but Jaune had seen what true discipline can bring to a fighting force…and neither of these two had it. Their leaders were too raw, too passionate about their ideals to even bother thinking of how they could effectively go about realizing them. Adam Taurus was the worst of the lot while Graydon Creed was a close second.

Battle hungry and power fueled idiots the two of them.

Jaune smirked as he did his third lap. The thought of visiting Creed just brought a smile on his face. It would be nice to simply be done with him entirely but for now Jaune focused on the task at hand. Jaune walked into the ally ways and found a ladder set that led to the top of a building only a block away from the abandoned store the F.O.H were holding rowena.

He stood on the roof, watching through windows, trying to see if they were following routes or not. Thankfully they weren't, which made things both difficult and easier. Jaune thought he had two paths before him. One was purely stealth related. It relied on him being able to get Rowena out. As far as Jaune remembered Rowena and her husband had used their connection with Junior to buy a store front in the northern section of Vale. Jaune remembered the address due to the fact that he was the one who scouted it out years past. It was abandoned but still owned under one of Junior's aliases, Patch.

Jaune scowled. Jaune still didn't like that Junior used his face for that I.D. Seriously just because he was wearing an eye patch doesn't mean it was a good disguise…but it worked out well so far. This allowed Junior to be hands off in terms of managing some of his other unusual estate projects, whereas Jaune had the means to enlist the help of Junior's collection of workers without having to resort to anything, afterall…they thought Patch was Jaune.

It was a good idea they had at the time. Using Jaune's face allowed the enemies they made to come after Jaune and Jaune alone, leaving Junior to plot in peace, usually to devastating effect. Now that Jaune was back he'd have to get into the full swing of things again.

Jaune sighed as he looked at the windows and front of the streets. There was definitely little patterns so a stealth route was out. If they were truly spread out and acting randomly than any plan of infiltration would be based purely on luck. Jaune walked to the other end of the roof and kept an eye on the back end of the buildings. Unfortunately none of these "soldiers" seemed to be common members of the town.

Jaune had hoped that possibly using the Patch alias would end up being a good means to be stealthy, as it was a well known name in the underworld of Vale. But if there was no route of patrol then that meant there wasn't any form of rigid authority. Just someone on the receiving end of orders. So using his infamy in that way was just going to fail utterly.

Full blown combat was out of the question, so Jaune went with the next best thing. Scare the ever living shit out of them and knock a few out as best he could.

Jaune's smile turned feral as he let loose in the way only he could. He let his senses take hold. The air, the sound, the feeling that he was capable of sensing took hold. It showed him the way. Jaune jumped across the rooftops, finding a would be sniper keeping an eye on the ground. Jaune crouched silently, ensuring he was outside the woman's field of vision as he approached her. He walked behind her, than struck.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and clasped his hand to her mouth. He ensured that only the bare minimum of force was used to close off her airways. Eventually she passed out and Jaune let her collapse on the ground. He quickly took a peek over the rooftop and noticed he was now above Rowena and her husband. He noticed that the black truck had a driver with an F.O.H armband, head banging to music.

"…apparently good help is hard to find" muttered Jaune. He turned around and noticed the makeshift ladder heading into the building, a shoddy hole having been blasted through to give access to the roof. Why they wouldn't use the stairways on the side of the building escaped Jaune. They probably weren't aware it was even there.

Than again, it could simply be for access. Being able to quickly drop into the building, rather than dash around the side, certainly had benefits. So these idiots were not entirely stupid it seemed. Jaune took measured steps on the ladder to ensure limited noise, but was quick to notice that there was few guards. There were two talking away on the left side of the vacant room, while the other was smoking in the corner, puffing away. Thankfully all their backs were too the ladder.

Jaune was silent as he looked across the room, trying to find any means of silently taking the three out. The two would be easy enough. From what Jaune could sense these people seemed too relaxed to be experienced in their…occupation. As such odds were that these were individuals who had yet to have their aura active. As such knocking the two out would be easy…it was the third one that was a problem. Even if Jaune took out the two on the left the third would call for help. If he went after the smoker however, the noise would travel in such a confined room. With the entire floor being so empty of any objects, the noise would echo easily. Decisions decisions.

The real problem was that Jaune wanted the couple downstairs to escape without harm…but considering that the F.O.H needs them…Jaune narrowed his eyes as he focused. He couldn't simply kill his way like he usually did.

Jaune sighed as he rolled his eyes. Here he was thinking quietly…he never did quiet. Jaune immediately jumped to the left, aiming for the two near the window. Before the could react, Jaune smashed their two heads together. The smaller of the two was knocked out, but his slightly taller bretheren managed to remain conscious. Jaune kept his grip on his head while using his free hand to break his nose. The two fell within seconds. As the woman in the corner smoking reacted, Jaune had already dashed forward. As he neared her, he suddenly jumped, using his shoulder and momentum to slam her body into the wall. The plaster cracked as Jaune's weighted body knocked the wind out of her. She slid to the ground out of reflex, but before she could fix her mistake, Jaune's knee found her face. Her head slammed into the wall, leaving an indent, her poor nose bleeding along with her mouth. Jaune noticed the steps leading to the ground floor. He vaulted over it, both to get to the ground faster, and to surprise his opponent. Jaune scoffed as he noticed three things.

The first was that Rowena and her husband were in the corner, confused but focused. The leader of this ragtag group of F.O.H members quickly fumbled for his gun, surprise written across his face. Jaune glowered at the man and ran towards his would be opponent. To Jaune's slight irritation the man fell to the ground in fear.

"HEY HEY HEY! Leave me alone man, I did nothing to you!"

Jaune scowled. Why the White fang and the Friends of humanity aligned themselves with cowards like this made no sense to Jaune. Yet, Jaune could tell this man had seen some battle. If Jaune had not surprised him with his little vault, he probably wouldn't have cowered as he did. Since in that case, the gun would be loaded and pointed at Jaune, rather than haphazardly fumbled into his hands. Jaune grabbed the coward by the throat and lifted with one hand. The man, underneath all his thick uniform, was obviously more accustomed to a couch rather than actual missions.

Jaune sighed. It seemed he over thought this. If this buffoon and new recruits were used to keep these two hostage than Rowena and her husband were not a high priority. Useful, but not essential. Good that made things a little easier. But still. Best to get answers. Unbeknownst Jaune the bystanders outside were watching, and one kid was videotaping what was occurring through the window of the store.

"Tell me everything."

"My name is Garth Witherns, I'm 32 years old and have been with the organization for four years. I've been assigned to persuade Rowena Chambers to equip us with quality dust infused materials!"

Jaune rose an eyebrow…huh, that was more than he expected. Apparently his reputation proceeded him…wait…ah crap.

"That's not enough! I'm into Faunus porn and I wet the bed till I was 13!"

"…..what the actual hell are you talking about?" asked Jaune.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Jaune sighed and reared his arm back. He slammed Garth into the a few times until his body went limp. He hated people like this. Little coward that would sell out his own mother for his life. Still though…this wasn't good. Jaune's face was known amongst the F.O.H. While that alone wasn't a problem, it meant that pretty soon his face may be spread amongst other groups. Seems his little war against the gangs have brought some unwanted attention. Jaune looked outside and sighed. Damnit. He was usually more careful than this. Apparently a few years in jail rusted your skills.

Jaune turned to Rowena.

"Hey."

"….Jaune…it's been a while. What brings you here?"

Jaune stared at her blankly.

"Don't even bother to play dumb. I know the gist. You tried to move to Junior's territory right? To get out from under the gangs and attempt to start up your own business after you and your partner split. Now they won't let you leave and you've been trapped ever since?"

"…"

"Your silence is telling" muttered Jaune "Look. All I want is for you to repair a cloak I have."

Jaune took the cloak off from his shoulders, having used the untorn portion as a scarf, as stupidly long as it was, leaving the rest of Ruby's memento in his pocket. Rowena took the material and toyed with it.

"It's a decent material. I've worked with better. It seems designed for a slighter frame than yours."

"That's cause it is."

"Oh….a girlfriend?"

"no."

Rowena sighed.

"I'll help you, for a favor in return."

Jaune sighed.

"I already know. They have their little get away truck outside. I'll take and drive you to that store Junior ahs for you. How long would it take to fix that?"

Rowena scoffed.

"Minutes. That storehouse has more than enough supplies for me to fix this quickly with dust. But I take it you wanted it improved?"

Jaune smirked.

"You catch on quick."

Rowena rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. Jaune handed her the remaining piece of the cloak as she walked by.

"This material is not designed for combat. It is not robust enough. I'll admit for a civilian piece of wear it is quite durable. But for the most part this seems something akin to normal cloth. As such, you'd only require a simple tailor to mend this. Hence the need for improvement and me."

Jaune smiled. He nodded to Rowena's husband as he followed her out.

"That was the plan. Anyway I'll get the truck."

Jaune walked towards the black truck, the F.O.H driver still headbanging to his music. Jaune looked to the other buildings and noticed that the other F.O.H members were beginning to catch on that their "illustrious" leader had his ass kicked. Jaune smiled as he approached the window. The driver rose an eyebrow as he noticed Jaune's predatory smile.

Jaune smashed his fist through the window and pulled the driver out. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He sat there and let his arm out of the car waiting for Rowena. The two climbed into the vehicle with haste. Jaune looked down at the driver on the ground. As they locked eyes Jaune just smirked and floored it.

Call him childish, but it was funny taking the truck from a bunch of racist dicks. As he drove away, the camera boy uploaded his video to the Vale news network. This had….a rather unexpected consequence.

-An hour later-

Ozpin was sitting in his office, flashing through his desk computer for both information and blazing through some budget requirements for the school, a notification came up from his subscription to the Vale news network. Curious Ozpin opened the folder.

 _ **Breaking News: Unknown Individual Assaults Gang Hideout.**_

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. It was obvious this video was taken by a low-quality camera. But the armbands that were colored yellow with black smudge like letters were obviously attached to the Friends of Humanity organization. Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he watched the video. It was only a few minutes. Several of which was focused on individuals being beaten down and thrown out of the building, but Ozpin sighed as he realized who it was. While the face was blurry and the coloring was a little smudged Ozpin noticed who it was. The only reason Ozpin didn't reach out with his mind to…question Jaune, was due to the two people that climbed into the truck with Jaune. None of the people in this video could be recognized by the their faces, blurred due to the low quality scroll.

Ozpin sighed. It seemed no one was killed, yet they would be having a talk regarding what Beacon student behavior is. He already had to settle this with team RWBY. Ozpin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Damnit he was too old for this. He closed the folder and prayed to every deity that was ever discovered that Glynda didn't discover this news feed…..

Who was he kidding.

 **-With Jaune, deep within central Vale, Junior's territory-**

Jaune was sitting down on a rather dusty couch. When Jaune had arrived Rowena was happy to discover that the location she had acquired from Junior was still available. In fact the entire location was filled with all the equipment she needed for her work and a sizable stockpile of a variety of dust. Jaune smirked.

If there was one reason that Junior had never been reported, it was due to stuff like this. While he may walk the fringe between the law and unlawful, Junior kept his word. When a debt was paid, that was it. As such he was a central figure in Vale, having his fingers stuck in many pies gave him some serious benefits.

It was for this reason that Jaune had no worries about his face being shown on video. When he had attempted to kill Kelly years ago, he had been thrown in jail. But the evidence that Kelly used to do so was flighty at best. As such his "trail" never went to an actual court and thus was never publicized. Junior had used his connections to remove the evidence both digital and paper. It was that reason jaune could have left the facility at any time. There was no actual proof of any crime committed. So even if he got captured, there would be no file on the system for them to add a crime, thus inquiring an investigation that would more than likely set Jaune free. Well, that was before the Hydra leader was his warden.

Still. Kelly had no ammunition against Jaune to use, but even so Jaune wasn't exactly happy he had gathered attention. Now Kelly knew for sure that Jaune was back in town…and that the F.O.H was going to increase in number across the city scouring for him. He could just hear Ozpin now.

Jaune scoured the room, ensuring through the windows they weren't being watched. It was a standard set up really. A desk for accepting customer orders, some racks and hooks to show off merchandise, a register and a card machine. The door to the back room was sealed with dust enchantments, ensuring that any ordinary customer would be unable to steal anything. All the while there was a wating room with a nice L couch. However, the entire building was covered in actual dust, which told just how long this workshop had been waiting for its new owner.

Through the windows Jaune could tell that people were scouring in, just ordinary citizens wondering who had moved into the abandoned building. So far, so good.

Jaune always found it funny that the White fang and the F.O.H thought themselves the gang leaders of Vale. They were not even contenders for such a title. They were simply bringers of destruction for a cause that feeds on fear and distrust. As such they used the dark sides of civilization to accomplish their goals. Junior was the headmaster of the underworld. Nothing anyone did or said went unnoticed without Junior knowing. Recently junior had been spreading his influence to Vacuo. Not too successfully mind you but he started.

Jaune smiled as Rowena exited the back room. She entered with a tired but satisfied smile. Jaune got off the couch and walked towards Rowena. Now that she had properly gotten a shower and was able to relax, the forty something woman looked a lot less depressed. She wore a red shirt that matched her brown hair well with a pair of jeans. Over her clothing was a tannery apron, for protecting the user from stray dust embers during her process. It had a rather strange emblem resembling a cauldron, stating Rowena's shop.

Jaune could tell she was going for a witch theme for her store when her husband who's name he would never remember began to put some exotic pictures and what not up.

"All done" said Rowena "I've improved the stitching to be seamless without removing any length. I've added a dust infusion that should prevent such tearing in the future along with a minimal means of repair maintenance when confronted with small tears. Anything more you'd have to bring it to me."

Jaune sighed. Finally, he was done!

"Thank you" said Jaune "consider us even."

Rowena smiled in relief. Jaune turned to leave and suddenly remembered overhearing something about Yang's motorcycle. All things considered she may know of a location to store his bike. Wouldn't want to keep something that valuable at his ex's fathers place.

….jesus that sounded so awkward.

Jaune flipped open his scroll and noticed that there was an airship within fifteen minutes that would bring him home. While he detested the very existence of air machines, his training with the White Fang minimized his reaction to them. The most Jaune got was a small quesy feeling. But still, he didn't like them. However, the difference of time to get home made up for his discomfort. He needed his sleep.

…correction, he wanted to sleep on his bed that didn't feel like bricks and do nothing all day. But knowing his own rotten luck Jaune didn't think that was going to happen. But a man can dream, can't he?

 **-At Beacon Academy after a shit-tastic plane ride-**

Jaune stumbled out of the air ship, his vomit sitting in his throat, as he made a beeline for the trash can. Ruby's cloak was in a reused plastic bag, which was situated haphazardly on his belt. His body shook as he emptied his stomach into the trash can. Thankfully no one was around to witness his rather…disgusting weakness. Jaune scowled as he rubbed his mouth free of bile. Healing factor or not, movement sickness was movement sickness. When he was a kid he never had this problem, but after his…stay with the White Fang, it became a rather relevant issue.

Jaune sighed as he walked towards the school off the air-strip. He took the bag off his belt and put it into his hands. As he walked through the campus grounds, he ignored quite a few people who said hello. Vulture's the whole lot of them. Not even a few words into their sentence and Pyrrha's name was dropped like it meant something. Cardin kept his distance, while Velvet gave an awkward wave when he crossed the cafeteria area. Jaune simply nodded in response and kept walking. Eventually he reached the northern dorms, only to hear Ruby's freak out.

"Where is it! Where is it!?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow at the sheer level of volume this child was reaching…it was then he realized that he forgot to ask.

"….crap."

Jaune sighed as he knocked on their door. He had a special way of dealing with this. Ruby opened the door with her hair a mess but a hesitant smile on her face.

"Hello! We're a little…oh its you Jaune."

Immediately Yang, Weiss, and Blake filled Jaune's peripheral vision. Without a word Jaune gave Ruby the bag.

"Here."

Than left.

Jaune entered his dorm room, ignoring whatever sounds came out of team RWBY's room. Instead he smiled as he opened his door and stared at his bed…his unholy comfortable bed. As he fell into its mattress Jaune let his mind wandered as he entered the realm between sleep and thought, his body resting his tired mind.

 **-With team RWBY-**

"What did he even give you?" asked Yang.

"Probably something unnoteworthy" muttered Weiss.

Yang rolled her eyes. But she noticed how Blake seemed a little…too paranoid about the whole thing. She looked at the bag like it was a bomb or something?

Regardless Yang couldn't hold in her own scream as they finally found Ruby's cloak! Yang's scream of relief turned into anger as she charged for the door.

"Why the hell did he have it!"

"Apparently to fix it" stated Blake.

Yang stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Sure enough the cloak was fixed…and impeccably well too. So well that Weiss was giving it a look over.

"I must say, you can't even see the seam or any sign of that it had torn…whoever he took this too must be incredibly skilled."

Weiss gave it an experimental tug, much to Ruby's paranoia, and dropped the cloak at the shimmer of yellow within the confines of its fabric. Ruby clutched her cloak to her chest, her heart hammering yet again.

"What was that!" asked Ruby "Is there something wrong!"

"Yes there's something wrong!" yelled Weiss "That dolt got it infused!"

"…..what?" asked Blake.

Weiss looked around.

"He got it infused, do you…oh I forgot who I was talking to…although I'm surprised you don't know of it Blake."

Blake shrugged.

"Life with the White Fang was not exactly a luxurious one Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"All I meant was that you had more experience with actual huntsmen, so I thought you might have picked up on it."

Ruby threw her cloak on and smiled…but frowned.

"It's lighter."

Weiss smiled, always happy to prove the utility of dust.

"Why its been infused and treated with dust."

"You still haven't explained what that actually is, although I'm thinking I can probably piece it together anyway" muttered Yang.

Weiss sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine. Along with repairing your cloak Ruby, he had whoever repaired it infuse it with dust. To what end you'd have to ask Jaune. But usually a huntsman would do this with their clothes, essentially turning into a makeshift suit of armor, just without the weight. My own clothes are like this, as would any clothes you'd buy at a huntsmen store."

Yang whistled as Ruby dashed out the door. She was worried for a moment where her sister went but the hammering sound coming off team JNPR's room told her where Ruby was.

Bang Bang Bang Bang

Jaune let his mind wander, as his body was caressed by the confines of his bed. The sweet scent of citrus wafted into his nose, his head atop a blissful pillow. Jesus Christ why on earth would he possibly leave this fluffy heaven?

BANG BANG BANG BANG.

His thoughts were filled with hope, the image of his family burning brightly within. His worries, his anxieties, his trauma's, and his fears were all gone for a short time. He dug his head into his pillow, his mind drifting between the waves of peace and comfort.

BANG BANG "JAUNE" BANG BANG "JAUNE" BANG BANG "JAUNE" BANG BANG "JAUNE".

His body let the comfort and coolness of his bed fill his very being, so relaxed…so at peace….so

BANG BANG

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Jaune tore through his beddings and got up. He got to the door and nearly ripped it off the hinges, he stared at Ruby, one eyebrow rose.

"….."

"….."

"…..hi" said Ruby.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at her as he went to shut the door.

"WAIT! I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to know why you fixed my cloak."

Without meaning to, a brief memory of Jaune losing a stuff animal his mother made him blazed through his mind.

"…..No reason" said Jaune "At least now it won't rip the next time someone uses it against you.

"Speaking of that, what did you do?" asked Ruby.

Jaune sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I had it infused with earth dust. Just increased it's durability and whatnot. She also made it idiot proof."

Ruby smiled as he nodded.

"That's all I needed to know! Thanks again Jaune….you know…you didn't have to do this."

Jaune looked at Ruby, even his limited communication with people letting him know she was talking seriously.  
"Didn't feel right" admitted Jaune "even if you've got a huge opening with that thing billowing out."

Ruby looked down as she had to admit to that too. Jaune used everything to his advantage, it was why he had won. It was a lesson Ruby learned she wouldn't forget.

"I'm sorry" said Ruby "for getting on your nerves during the whole combat class thing."

Jaune shrugged.

"It didn't annoy me. Just confused me why you were complaining in the first place. But that's in the past. Don't worry about it."

Ruby smiled as she finally locked eyes with the taller man.  
"You know, you're not as bad as everyone says you are."

Jaune stared at Ruby as she entered her dorm room, even continuing to stare at the door in a stupefied expression.  
"….what kind of reputation do I even have?" muttered Jaune.

Jaune turned to fall back into bed, but quickly realized that there was little point. His teammates would be back soon and Nora was…well she was nora and there was no way he was getting any sleep with her rambling about…instead a different idea took place. Jaune walked to team RWBY's door and without warning opened it, ignoring the irritated yelling Jaune looked at Yang.

"Say Yang, what do you know about storing vehicles at Beacon?"

Yang's grin told Jaune all he needed to know. A phone call later, and some money deducted from his rather lucrative account, and Jaune's bike was being transported to Beacon's student garage curtesy of Junior's moving company. At least this way there'd be no interference from the F.O.H. Jaune sat on the floor, his legs crossed as his hands lied on his lap, his eyes closed.

His meditation focused his mind, and made time quickly pass. Jaune's concentration was focused on his next move. It was obvious that he would need to talk to Ozpin about what happened. Better from Jaune's mouth than anyone elses. Second, was the need of a weapon. His mother told him that a relic of the Arcs was being sent to Jaune, for his use whenever he needs it. Yet, there was no guarantees that he would even enjoy using one. In fact, Jaune had been trained well, having learned the basic for many styles of weaponry. However, the basics that Jaune knew could barely hold a candle to the skill the Beacon students wielded. Not to mention his lack of control over his aura. No semblance and no clue as to how to force his aura into submission. Not that Jaune cared that much.

Third, was the idea that he needed to confront Blake…as much as Jaune hated to admit it, Ozpin was right. Simply leaving things as they were was asking for trouble. His reunion with his parents showed just how positive such confrontations could be…but Jaune knew that wasn't going to be the case with Blake. How would he act? Why would he act? These were the questions that plagued his meditation.

The door busted open as Ren came in carrying a few boxes worth of materials. At first Jaune thought he was carrying things for Nora. The sexual tension between those two was funny as hell and that was a usual play. Instead to Jaune's annoyance Nora came in with larger boxes of dust and tools. Damnit he was off. Nora was laughing away as Pyrrha walked through the door. Pyrrha smiled as she saw Jaune.

"Hello."

Jaune stared at the group and looked down at all the materials.

"What the hell is all that?" asked Jaune.

"That" said Ren "is all the material you'll need to catch up on."

Jaune rose an eyebrow and noticed that it was filled with raw dusts of numerous types, while also carrying a book or three.

"We got all this today from Ozpin. He also said to meet with him in a few minutes."

Jaune grumbled. Seems he wasn't going to get away with anything, not that he was trying to. But he decided to check all the material. Advance Dust Mechanics, Grimm Behaviour, Advance Tactics and Munitions Training Manual, History of the World of Remnant, and numerous other thick books that Jaune was actually interested in. History and shit that taught you how to blow stuff up? Count him in.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"We still up for that formal training?" asked Jaune.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. Jaune turned to Ren and Nora.

"I'm going to need all your guys help tomorrow. Apparently, I'm going through weapons training."

Nora grinned.

"Sounds like fun!"

Ren sighed.

"Don't mind her, She just wants you to go with a hammer."

Jaune rolled his eyes with a smile. He had to admit these three were growing on him. But even so Jaune just put his hands in his pockets and went to confront Ozpin.

 **-Ozpin's office, twelve minutes later-**

Jaune was bred for conflict, reveled in it from time to time. He was always prepared for any sort of problem that could be solved with a little bloodshed…

He was not trained or bred for….whatever the hell this was.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

It appears that even the great wolverine was weak to the will and strength of a woman.

"Honestly I asked you a question!" demanded Glynda.

Jaune stood there and stared at her eyes raised. He looked at Ozpin who simply remained seated and out of Glynda's wrath. He gave Jaune a small smile and than proceeded to drink his coffee. Douche.

"They're not dead" stated Jaune.

Glynda opened her mouth but than closed it again.

"Alright" said Glynda tersely "You have a point. Now tell me….WHY WERE YOU EVEN THERE!?"

Jaune had to concede to that point.

"I was enlisting the services of my acquaintance Rowena to repair Ruby's cloak."

The truth never hurt anyone…and Jaune was horrified of what Glynda may do if she used Ozpin to sense the lie….oh sweet jesus.

Jaune turned to Ozpin and quickly realized the poor man was being used as a living lie detector. Sensing Jaune's thoughts Ozpin just shrugged and nodded. Seems Glynda was in the know of his abilities…and was still in a relationship with the man? That took some serious trust.

"Rowena…you mean Rowena Burgundy?"

Jaune nodded.

"….how do you even know her?" asked Glynda.

"…"

"…"

"….spit it out" gritted Glynda.

"…." Jaune looked to Ozpin. Ozpin smiled and nodded. He knew what Jaune did so Jaune didn't have to worry necessarily at being kicked out due to this answer.

"I worked for Junior."

THe room went silent as Glynda seemed to calm down….wait what?

"Now that makes sense" said Glynda "Junior was always the dirty sort, but honorable in his own way."

"….you know him?"

Glynda smirked.

"I wasn't always the second in command of Beacon Academy."

"…Daaaaamn" muttered Jaune.

"So I take it you knew Rowena through Junior…judging by what happened you sought her expertise and tore her out of whatever gang she had gotten into trouble with."

"Its hard to tell who the mind reader is" muttered Jaune.

Glynda remained serious but continued onwards with her discussion.

"Alright" said Glynda "I can see now that you were not looking for this trouble. But still Jaune considering your history with the slums of Vale and its inhabitants, its best you let us know when you make your way there."

Jaune scowled but Glynda's overpowering presence silenced his retort. While Jaune could theoretically kill her with a single stab wound…she could literally dust his ass with whatever combination she preferred. Jaune wasn't a big fan of pain, so he'd like to avoid that as much as possible.

Jaune looked to the ground. This was different. The entire scenario was different. He wasn't on his own anymore. It wasn't him against the world…and as such it meant that he would have to take a side. He chose Ozpin's side and now Jaune had to adhere to the rules that came with that choice.

Key of which. No killing.

Jaune wasn't a big fan of that hurdle. While he wasn't a fan of killing per say, he was of the belief that the only good enemy, was a dead one. Still though, most of whom he would be fighting were the Grimm. And he could kill those all damn day if he wanted to. Jaune had never actually fought a Grimm before, it would be interesting to see how he stacked up.

"So" asked Opzin "Have you considered what weapon you will be using in a…housed environment?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Not really. Was going to test all of them tomorrow with my team, see their opinions."

Ozpin smiled. He was happy that Jaune was bridging the gap between his teammates…but he was also hyper aware of the fact that Blake was one of the few possible individuals that may end up having an…adverse effect on Jaune's progress.

Something to bring up next time.

"Are we still set for tomorrow afternoon?" asked Jaune.

"Yes. Only a few more sessions to go and you'll have met the minimum requirement for the program."

Jaune sighed in relief.

"Perfect. Let me know if you guys need anything."

As Jaune left Glynda couldn't help but notice that he seemed bored. Glynda waited until he left before turning to Ozpin.

"Are we certain that housing Jaune is a smart idea? I'm not against the boy, and he's far from the first student we've had that is connected to criminal activity…but can we be sure he is trustworthy?"

Ozpin nodded.

"He is. I've only prolonged asking him to join our struggle because he is, contrary to his own perceptions, a child. I'll wait a while, let him get his bearings before requesting his assistance regarding this…what is she calling herself again?"

"Cinder Fall."

Ozpin grimaced at that name. The Fall family had once been a powerful line of nobility back when such a concept was still used. If it was true that she was descended from such a family…it may mean old money is involved.

Some calls may have to be made. But before than Ozpin needed to ensure Jaune's safety.

"Before we can let Jaune help us we need to ensure two things. The first is the connection between this Cinder Fall and the White Fang. Jaune is the only person we know of that actually has first hand knowledge of the White Fang's operation."

Glynda nodded.

"I assume Blake will also be contacted?"

Ozpin sighed.

"Her information, while accurate, has proven to be…idealistic. She has no knowledge of the actual infrastructure of the organization as a whole, only her segment that was run by Adam. She's never met the new leader of the White Fang, nor was she aware of their intents towards humanity until that moment in the train heist…at least as she says it. No her information is too unreliable to be used, at least on an organizational level. Perhaps it may be more useful towards individual members."

"The second reason?"

Ozpin sighed.

"Ironwood"

"…. I see."

"…. connect me to him…we're going to having a long chat regarding Jaune. If we leave Ironwood on his own I have little doubt he'd try to strip Jaune of his adamantium, regardless of the consequences."

"Why you continue to work with that man eludes me" mumbled Glynda.

"I prefer the Devil I know than the Devil I don't. And while Ironwood goes too far in my opinion, his priority has always been the safety of civilians and I cannot argue with his results."

Ozpin sighed as Glynda tapped away on her tablet. There was so much to do and so little time.

As the communicator opened on Ozpin's desk the face of General James "Fury" Ironwood came into being. His jet black hair, lined with white along the sides, was set upon a face with features of stone. Ironwood's single eye bored into Ozpins, James's other eye covered by an eyepatch. His uniform, a dark blue with a symbol of an eagle on his chest created an interesting contrast.

"Octavius."

"Ironwood."

James smiled.

"You are still the only one who calls me that."

"What can I say" said Ozpin "I find nicknames redundant, Fury."

Ironwood immediately schooled his features.

"Why have you called Ozpin?"

Ozpin sighed.

"I'd rather you hear this from me….i found somebody. Someone you should know about."

" _And I swear to any and all deities that if you make me regret this I will destroy you Ironwood"_ thought Ozpin.

END

 **Next time on Ultimate Weapon:**

 **Jaune awakens to test numerous weapons. Which will he take with him to the ring? Which will he take to veer people's perceptions of the which weapon is deadlier, the one clasped in his hands…or the ones within? Jaune's newfound stability shakes as he must confront both a portion of his past within Blake and a newfound problem within in General James Fury Ironwood. Whichever is worse is unknown to Jaune, cause either way, it sucked.**

 **On the bright side at least he's got family and a slew of new friends…but will that be enough to cement Jaune to the ideals of one Ozpin Xavier? Or will his wild side win out and hit the road?**

Pairing List:

Jaune x Pyrrha

Ren x Nora

 **Jaune's Armory (List of weapons, armor, and unique skills):**

 **Adamantium:** Indestructible metal that is laced across Jaune's skeleton. While it limits his overall flexibility and mobility, Jaune's durability and strength has increased even further than his mutation first brought it. His claws now coated in this metal allows him to bypass the aura of huntsmen, allowing stealthy assassinations to be possible along with making him incredibly dangerous in combat.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimate Weapon Chapter 7

Arc 1: The Claws that Fangs have Borne

Jaune was outside, sitting at the Beacon Fountain, alone early in the morning. His eyes closed as he drifted his fingers across the cool waters behind him. His ears listening to the sounds of the trees and birds. Solid breathes rose in Jaune's chest as he enjoyed the silence and smell of nature. Jaune opened his eyes to watch the sun rise over the trees in front of him, the light bore through the branches and illuminated the pathway ahead of him. He closed his eyes again as he enjoyed the beautiful morning.

Due to Jaune's unique biology, sleep was not a constant requirement for him. From time to time he would go a day, maybe even two, without any need for it. As such peaceful mornings with nary a sound of human intrusion was a common thing for him as of late. Sadly, Jaune's enhanced senses overheard the sound of distant steps.

Jaune turned his head and rose an eyebrow at the sight of students milling about. Jaune sighed as he tugged at his new tie. He stood up, sad that it was time for school. Jaune chuckled a bit as he finally had the clothes to go to his classes in full uniform. It had arrived last night and with some prodding from his team he agreed to wear it.

Now that Jaune thought about it this would mark the first uninterrupted day of school. To a degree. There was no combat class today, that segment in the later afternoon would be for him trying weapons for tournament settings instead of break. Jaune stilled his thoughts as he walked across the stonework and entered through the doors to Beacon's hallways. The first thing Jaune noticed in these hallways was that the teams of Beacon Academy seem to move about as a group. Jaune didn't really understand it that much, probably some form of comradery. He noticed Velvet with some woman in a beret and nodded to her as he past. He saw Cardin as he walked up some stairs and ignored him. Even if the oaf yelled at him as he went past. Jaune tugged at his beard and stroked it back into its presentable state. His mother had called him later to berate his glorious beard…and Jaune had to admit it was kind of a pain to take care of if everyone was so insistent on beard care.

"Probably need a hair-cut" muttered Jaune.

His hair was combed neatly but even so it looked so weird long. Jaune shuffled and shook his head. Look at him, worrying about his appearance, even if only for the benefit of his mother. She wanted to see his face, not a ball of hair with eyes. He turned and went upwards onto a stairway, yet another hallway filled with lockers, but this one with a door to Oobleck's classroom. Jaune entered through the doorway, the first student in the room.

"Ah Mr. Arc!" said Oobleck "good to see you're early, again."

Jaune nodded to his professor and took a seat were his team usually sat. Jaune was an early bird, had to be when he was on the run. The habit stuck to say the least. Jaune's eyes closed as he enjoyed the silence, however long that lasted. It was slow but consent, the students that milled in. Eventually Jaune noticed Pyrrha and his team. He smiled and nodded in greeting. But as they got closer Jaune sensed a presence of irritation amongst them. He didn't ask though, probably wasn't his business.

"There you are Jaune" muttered Pyrrha "We were wondering where you were. You just disappeared on us again."

The chuckle in Pyrrha's tone made Jaune know that she wasn't trying to make it a big deal, but was starting to become irritated. Remember when Jaune thought it wasn't his business?

" _Foot meet mouth"_ thought Jaune.

"Nothing Major" said Jaune "just went outside for some peace and quiet."

Pyrrha sighed as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm trying not to make this a big deal I guess….it's just I see what teams like RWBY have and after Victor-"

"Victor?"

Ren spoke up as he found his seat.

"Pyrrha's old teammate. He wasn't exactly subtle with what he wanted. Quite forceful too."

Jaune immediately went frigid as he stared at Ren.

"Not in that way" muttered Ren shaking his head "he wanted Pyrrha's fame. He wanted to be with her all the time, get the lime light as it were. But whenever he fought Pyrrha he would always lose. Actually, whenever he fought any of use he always lost. He never seemed to rely on any skill, just strength."

"You have to admit though, watching him rip those Grimm apart was something" said Nora "even if he was a…um…"

"Douche?" supplied Jaune.

"Yea an asshole!" said Nora "meant to say asshole!"

Jaune snorted and shook his head.

"So basically, he was a bottom feeder. How did he even get here?" asked Jaune.

"Contrary to what we've said, Victor was a terrifying combatant. He didn't use weapons just his unusual size and sheer strength. I watched him rip an Ursa's head right off. It's just with our long-range skill sets and agility he was heavily outmatched. Yang lost to him in close combat."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. What kind of tank can beat Yang in close combat?

"Outlasted her?" asked Jaune .

"No, he outmuscled her." Said Nora.

Jaune felt his jaw hang a bit at the admission. He wasn't usually surprised, but how in the hell did you outmuscle a woman with a kinetic absorption power?

"I'm pretty sure his semblance was a strength enhancement" said Ren "along with the fact that he was also a Saber Faunus."

Jaune rose an eyebrow. Now those were rare. They grew larger than most people if Jaune remembered correctly. They also happened to have sharp claws. No abnormal teeth though, which is why jaune wondered why they were classified as a saber Faunus. Either way it didn't matter, class was starting. But before than.

"I'm…..i'm sorry" muttered Jaune "I just like to be on my own from time to time. It's nothing against you guys."

"Not a worry!" yelled Nora "Pyrrha's just sad she's not spending more time with her partner!" she mewed. Pyrrha blushed.

"NORA! It's not like that! It's just Jaune isn't Victor and I just want to get to know my partner."

Nora gave a shit eating grin at Pyrrha.

"Suuuuure"

Pyrrha blushed and sat down beside Jaune. She blushed even further at the whistling from Yang. She gave a hesitant look at Jaune. He turned to her and just winked. Pyrrha grabbed her face in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" yelped Pyrrha.

Jaune felt his heart warm a bit at Pyrrha. It was cute watching her squirm for a bit. Jaune turned to Oobleck and began to listen to the lesson. As Oobleck went on about the past Jaune focused on something else…or rather someone else. Further down in the aisles was Black Belladonna. Even now Jaune felt an irritating sense of anger towards her. It wasn't the burning anger he felt towards the Friends of Humanity, or the all-consuming wrath he focused on the White Fang. No…instead this was something admittedly weaker but equally as irritating. Jaune shifted his focus to the desk as he lost himself in his thoughts. He felt his knuckles burn as his claws itched underneath his skin. He knew logically that Blake was just as much a pawn as he was. They were children when she brought him down…and she had left Menagerie well before the experimentation began.

But even so…he felt that things were unsettled between them. She had remained within the White Fang, never bothering to look further into the sick cult it had formed into. Jaune scowled. He knew some of the members were simply misguided. But even so, did that fact somehow absolve them of the people they've killed? Does that somehow absolve them of the suffering they've inflicted on the people who've done nothing but live their lives and support their families?

Oh, Jaune knew that some of the people that the White Fang have hit over the years were more than deserving. Hell, he killed a few of those assholes before the Fang could hit them himself. Yet, when Jaune walked through towns and met real people, not some people on the forums or on the news, but actual people…he saw unity and chaos.

He watched Faunus and Humans live together with little problems. Another town showed them at war, another peace, and some had high tensions. That was life. People sucked and were amazing all at the same time. This wasn't an issue that existed between two groups of a few dozen people, but across an entire species. The issues of racism were not going to be solved quickly, regardless of what form of protest you take. Jaune watched a poor human merchant get beaten near to death in Menagerie…simply for being human. It existed on both sides and people had their reasons.

It sucked, it wasn't pretty, and that was just fact. Jaune took a deep breath. But what did he know. His own view came from his own experiences. Who's to say what people did behind closed doors. Who knows, maybe the Faunus were treated even more horrifically by humans, maybe it was an over exaggeration. All Jaune knew was one thing and one thing only.

The White Fang was going to die for their experiments on him, The Friends of Humanity were going to die for the murder of a few of his friends, And Blake...things with Blake needed to be settled or things would just simply fester beyond what it has.

With that settled in his mind Jaune waited until the end of class. He got up before his team could say anything and walked to Blake. She stiffened as her senses recognized Jaune. Yang was a little concerned at the way that Blake reacted. Even Weiss looked surprised. They knew there was some history between the two…but for it to be this bad.

"We need to talk" muttered Jaune.

Blake stared at Jaune.

"What about?"

"….Don't play coy" muttered Jaune "I'd like this to be settled and quickly. Meet me at the auditorium, no one will be there between classes. Come alone…wouldn't do for anyone to overhear something they shouldn't."

Jaune left hoping Blake would show up right away, he only had so much time before his next class after all. Jaune smirked as he walked to the auditorium. He thought he got things across pretty well.

But it had come across as threatening and dark. In the classroom that Jaune left, Blake was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"Blake….are you ok?" asked Yang.

The group got up as Blake controlled her trebling hand.

"Yea I'm fine" muttered Blake "just that Jaune is going to kill me."

Yang's eyes widened along with her team. Pyrrha had just arrived, over hearing what Blake had just intoned.

"What?" asked Pyrrha.

"Jaune just asked me to meet him, alone in the auditorium."

Weiss seemed ready to laugh, knowing she was right about Jaune…but stopped.

"Wait…are you certain?"

Everyone looked at Weiss in shock.

"I think its pretty obvious, considering the tone he used."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly. Tell me Blake, what happened between you two. He called you by a different name and you're shaking like a leaf when you've faced Grimm and terrorists without blinking an eye. I'm sorry if I sound a little invasive…but considering YOUR history…what reason would Jaune have to kill you?"

Blake seemed to be ashamed as she looked away, unable or perhaps unwilling to answer.

"I see" muttered Weiss "well…if you're too uncomfortable…than I guess we should go with you. We can hide somewhere and-"

"Jaune will sense you" said Blake "His sense of hearing and smell are better than mine."

Yang looked confused.

"Jaune's a Faunus?"

Pyrrha interrupted and also disrupted Yang's question.

"I understand your worry Blake, but I highly doubt Jaune means you any harm. Even if he did why would he attack you on school grounds surrounded by cameras in broad daylights?"

Blake calmed her irrational fear and sighed.

"I'm sorry" said Blake "when I left Adam on that train I meant to leave everything behind, get away from it all and start over…but lately all it seems to be doing is rearing its head."

Yang grabbed her partner by the shoulder and grinned.

"Ahhh that's what partners are for Blake! We'll come with you. If Jaune doesn't like it than he can kiss my!"

"Yang!" pouted Ruby.

Yang gave her little sister a playful scowl and turned back to her partner.  
"Point is, that we got your back kitty."

Blake drew in their strength but Pyrrha seemed worried with Ren and Nora looking at each other. Team RWBY seem so set on painting Jaune as the bad guy. Pyrrha knew better than them that Jaune wasn't the aggressor here…but on the other hand Pyrrha wasn't set in Jaune's camp herself. She knew there was more to the story.

"I'll come to" said Pyrrha "just in case."

Trust wasn't the issue here. She knew Jaune wouldn't attack Blake. But even so it was better safe than sorry with a man who could cut through aura like it was nothing. One lapse of judgement, one overwhelming moment of anger…and Blake was dead.

Pyrrha crushed the guilt she felt at those thoughts. But realistically she knew Jaune only for a couple of days. She had gotten to know him yes, she knew his circumstances yes, but there was still so much to learn and become accustomed to, and vice versa for Jaune himself. He had Pyrrha's trust in his capacity to be a person. But she wouldn't take any chances for her friend's safety.

However, there was a flip side to Pyrrha's thoughts as well. She wanted to be there to stop Blake as well should the need arise. She seemed…overly concerned with Jaune's actions. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she followed behind team RWBY. Blake was obviously guilty of something…and she obviously knew how dangerous Jaune was.

That meant Blake knew exactly what happened to him.

Pyrrha flipped her scroll out and texted Jaune as they neared the auditorium. Unnoticed by the group was Cardin glaring at the seven. Jaune was a pain in Cardin's ass. To his glorious mind Jaune was an obstacle, an obstacle to something he had wanted since the very moment he saw it within Beacon.

Pyrrha Nikos.

It only made perfect sense to Cardin. He, the son of a noble line of Huntsmen and war heroes and Pyrrha the absolute greatest fighter to come out of the Mistral arenas. Their coupling only made sense. That and Pyrrha was a knock out! She deserved to be with someone of true pedigree not some…mongrel from a jail.

Cardin narrowed his eyes and rose up.

"Cardin?"

The leader turned to his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be back, I have something to take care of."

With that Cardin took off, intent on figuring out what was going on. Lark stared at his leader as he walked off. The young lad sighed as his other two teammates buggered off.

"Ah bloody hell" muttered Lark "What am I even doing here?"

Lark stared at his desk. His leader was a disillusioned stalker and his teammates were simply idiots who followed without question…Lark sighed as he rubbed his eyes. No that wasn't fair. He barely knew his teammates no thanks to Cardin. He spent all his team obsessing over the fact that his partner wasn't Pyrrha. Meanwhile he was an ignorant ass…Lark stared at his hands and then twisted his head to the right. Through the door he noticed a few Faunus students walking by and felt shame. Shame for his weakness, shame for the suffering he caused for one Faunus in particular. Shame…that's all that he saw within himself. He followed Cardin because of strength. But like Jaune had shown Lark, Cardin wasn't that powerful. Skilled yes but in comparison to the top tier students within their year…not so much.

What exactly was he so afraid of with Cardin, with others?

….why was he so weak?

Oobleck looked at Lark with pity. He may not know what troubled the youth but…it was obvious that he was hurting. Perhaps he could be of assistance? Oobleck cleaned up his papers and started to move towards Lark.

 **-Fifteen minutes later with Blake and the others outside the auditorium doors-**

Blake's hands stilled as she reached the doors. Team RWBY and the NPR of JNPR were ready but Blake. Logically Blake knew that Jaune wasn't going to attack her. But all that Blake saw from the videos and reports from the White Fang was an absolute monster that slaughtered without thought.

Blake steeled her resolve. Jaune too had things to answer for. With that she opened the door. Yang smiled as she noticed Blake finally seemed to work over her fear. On the stage that Ozpin once stood on, was Jaune, his back to the group hunched over. As he turned Yang noticed he was on his phone.

"…You….thought I was going to kill you?" muttered Jaune.

"How did…someone texted you" muttered Blake. Everyone turned to Pyrrha and she gave a scowl of her own.

"I was letting Jaune know why we were here. We are here for Blake's safety but I'm not too sure of Blake's innocence in this myself. I'm here to keep both Blake and Jaune safe, from each other."

Blake seemed a little hurt at the accusation. But sadly she couldn't fault Pyrrha for it either. If she was honest with herself, she interacted little with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. It was little wonder why Pyrrha was playing both sides, especially when Blake herself turned out to be an Ex-Terrorist not but a few weeks back. A loss in trust was expected. Blake sighed. It wasn't like Pyrrha didn't have a point.

"What do you want Jaune?"

"Nothing" said Jaune "I don't want anything from you. I just want my teammates to be able to sit where they want with me in tow."

"….pardon?" asked Weiss "They were never excluded from the table just-"

"Me. I know" said Jaune dryly.

"So you want to settle things" muttered Blake "I don't think we can. You've killed so many people."

The group shifted slightly as they stared at Jaune. Jaune's own team were well aware of the overall gist of his past, but not the specifics.

"So?" asked Jaune "last time I checked the White Fang murdered and raped as they pleased, all for a goal they've lost sight for."

"And that gives you the right to kill!?" demanded Blake, stepping forward "The White Fang are misguided."

The snort Jaune gave was like spark. It drove Blake like a bonfire. Even Yang was a little irritated at Jaune's dismissal of the Faunus suffering.

"Faunus suffering is funny?" demanded Blake.

"No" chuckled Jaune "just the idea you think you speak for them. The White Fang are misguided? So you know every single member of the White Fang, talked to them and decided they were misguided? If that's the case, must be one hell of a cult."

Blake scowled.

"They're not a cult."

But Blake remembered the way Sun, a fellow Faunus, spoke of the White Fang. The word stung more than she expected.

"If they are not a cult and simply misguided…then why did you leave?"

Blake opened her mouth and closed it while looking to the side.

"My point" said Jaune "is not that I'm right. I'm well-aware of the people I've killed. Considering I was the White Fang's favorite little test subject, I'm more aware of what the White Fang is then you'll ever be. Not because I'm smarter or seen more. But because you make everything Black and White. You're unwilling to accept that the White Fang is a supremacy group and that the Faunus are just as bad as the Humans."

Blake scoffed.

"Are you seriously trying to say the Faunus abuse and suffering over the years is…. justified?"

"…. where on Remnant did you get that idea? This is what I meant by black and white Blake. You're a good person, I know that. From what I've smelled, seen, and deduced you have morals and standards. Yet, you still look at this world like a child. You or them, the Faunus V.S Humans. Have you ever taken a walk down the road, seen people? Watch people and their mannerisms? I've seen humans and faunus live together in harmony in one city. A true paradise of racial equality. Hell I attended a human Faunus wedding, where both families enjoyed their time together to the point I'm pretty sure no one cared who was what. But I've seen shit just as you have Blake. I admit I watched humans berate the Faunus…beat the Faunus…and kill the Faunus."

Blake couldn't help but feel vindicated for a moment.

"Yet, in Menegerie I watched the Faunus population lynch a travelling human merchant who simply wished to see the cultures of the world. I should know considering I payed to use his merchant boat. I left after I watched him get beaten. Just as I left the human supremacy city Bycroft due to the racist douches that live there. Life is funny like that" said Jaune "Just because one story says something doesn't mean it's universal. You group humanity and the Faunus together like they all want and think the same way when honestly? Most people just want to live and let live. Go on with their lives and let others live theirs. Stop acting like the Faunus haven't gotten what they've wanted. What needs to change isn't the damn laws, but the people and I'm sad to say Blake, that people are stubborn…. I've said my piece" said Jaune "I've laid my demons down, well some of them. So I'll ask one thing just so I can get on with my day and you to yours and lay this demon down."

"Why didn't you come back?"

Blake's entire world, her anger, her self-righteousness that had been building up during Jaune's monolouge, shivered slightly with that question.

"I didn't know what they were doing."

"Bullshit" said Jaune "you watched them chain me up like I was some animal and than left."  
"I was a child" muttered Blake.

"So was I. You ran away…hell that's all you do" muttered Jaune "is run. I don't know why I even bothered staying angry with you!"

Jaune took a deep breath. Already he could feel his anger starting to simmer down. THe anger that had fueled his initial reaction to Blake was finally giving way to logic. Jaune stared at Blake. He didn't like her, but at the same time he didn't hate her. Jaune sighed as he felt the anger drain out of him. He rubbed his face and stared at Blake.

"You are right" said Jaune "You were just a kid. What could you have possibly done… I've said all I've wanted to say. I know we are not friends, hell I doubt we'd ever be. But I want things to be civil and for you not to have a conniption fit whenever I'm sitting beside Pyrrha. I want things between us to be done with."

Blake looked at Jaune and sighed. That is until Jaune spoke up.

"However, I know I'm at fault as well. Things in the past that seemed so simple are not anymore. I don't carry regret for the actions I've taken against the White Fang. I never will. But my feelings for that organization have twisted my opinion of you. I glare at you, I HATE you…and I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. You were just as young as I was. A child amongst a growing number of terrorist. What on remnant were you supposed to do…for that I'm sorry" said Jaune "I can say what I want about the White Fang but in the end all I know of them is from the perspective that I've had. Perhaps you're right and some of the White Fang are truly misguided. But does that absolve them of the suffering they've inflicted on people?"

Blake kept her eyes on Jaune…but even she couldn't help but shiver from the implication he was giving.

"But that isn't the point. I'm here, forging a new life for myself away from the mistakes and traumas of my past. Our problems won't disappear today…but I want to try and make things civil. I want to stop putting such hatred on you, when you yourself are undeserving of it."

Blake looked at Jaune with surprise. She sighed as she realized she too was judging Jaune by rather distorted standards. She knew that what happened to Jaune wasn't simply experimentation. It was horrific and barbaric beyond anyone's possible standards. Did that mean Jaune had a kill license for the White Fang? Blake didn't know how to think on it. As Jaune said the White Fang was doing the same thing against those that have attacked the Faunus people. Worse in some cases, Jaune being a key one.

"I feel the same way" said Blake "we've both made mistakes."

"That we have" muttered Jaune.

"I'm willing to try and put the past behind me. Its why I enrolled here in the first place, to begin making up for those mistakes. I don't like the fact that you've killed so many Faunus."

"If it makes you feel any better I've killed a boatload of the Friends of Humanity."

Blake looked surprised. Everyone else looked green at the rather uncaring admission.

"…..What?" stated Weiss.

"they kidnapped my ex-girlfriend. So, I attacked them. Then they started attacking the Faunus so I stopped them. Then they shoved my poor caretaker out of the way and smashed her head against the pavement, killing her instantly. So, I had enough and murdered all the gangs in the area."

Everyone stared at the monotone and callous way Jaune spoke of a personal tragedy.

"…oh my God you're a psychopath" muttered Weiss "you are an actual god be damned psychopath."

"Yes we've established this before" muttered Jaune "but I'm not actually a psychopath thank you."

Jaune knew there was no point in arguing with the white-haired girl. Too much work.

"No we've established nothing" said Weiss "you and Blake have stood here and argued over seemingly nothing. No YOU MONOLOUGED WHILE BLAKE STOOD THERE. So enough is enough. Now I want answers."

"Why should you get those answers. Apparently I'm a psychopath."

Pyrrha interrupted Weiss before she could say anything.

"I think Jaune is entitled to his privacy, just as Blake is."

Weiss scowled.

"You only say that because Jaune told you. Don't give me that look it was obvious from the way you and your teammates have been treating him."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to argue but shut it without argument.

"Why makes you entitled to that information?" asked Jaune.

Weiss looked Jaune dead in the eye.

"Blake."

The cat Faunus looked at her friend in shock. Weiss scowled as she stared at her friend.

"Blake, I hold nothing against you. You know this. But this is the second time that withholding information from us has shoved its way into all our lives. I don't want the details Blake, I know that makes you uncomfortable. But we at least are owed an explanation when these things occur. You act as if we will abandon you at the first opportunity and honestly? I'm tired of you running away from us on these matters, as you and Jaune are trying to do by burying this."

Weiss turned to Jaune and scowled.

"Also do you really think me and the others are not trustworthy?"

Jaune shrugged "Well you haven't exactly inspired confidence when you let Cardin trail you. Thankfully he can't hear a thing."

The group turned and noticed nothing. But Blake closed her eyes and heightened her sense with aura. A dangerous move for the Faunus considering the danger of sensory overload. But in this particular instant she thought it worth the risk. Sure, enough she heard breathing behind the door that was straining against the glass.

"He's straining against the door" muttered Blake as she shook her head from the burden of her aura.

"Hmm" said Jaune "must be losing focus if I missed that. Any particular reason he followed you guys?"

"God knows why" said Yang "but my bet is on Pyrrha. Guys have been crazy for her since we got here. Cardin being the worst one."

Pyrrha looked deathly uncomfortable with the concept and seemed to withdraw in herself.

"Makes sense" grunted Jaune "Pyrrha's beautiful and famous. Cardin probably wants to bask in it."

Weiss rose an eyebrow at the nonchalance of Jaune's comment. Pyrrha blushed horribly as she covered her face. Yang laughed as Ruby looked a tad awkward with what they perceived as flirting.

"Wow" said Yang "you have no fear huh!"

Jaune shrugged. He could tell yang was trying to do away with the rather morbid mood that had settled.

"I said before that there is little point in hiding my attraction. Pyrrha's beautiful, just as each of you are and Ren's a handsome dude. It's the truth and-"

"Oh no you don't" said Weiss "Don't even think of avoiding our questions. I admit that Cardin is annoying and now were out of time, but you'll tell us everything between you and Blake."

Jaune rose an eyebrow and shrugged. Seems Weiss was intent on this.

"If my team trust you than I'll talk about it. You won't like it though."

With that said Jaune jumped off the stage and walked past Weiss. He nodded to Pyrrha who still wouldn't look him in the eye, while Ren gave him a raised eyebrow with Nora's jubilant expression. Jaune didn't care if any one knew he was a mutant, it was just easier to hide when no one knew. But who was hiding now? Jaune was becoming a huntsmen, one of the most media centered jobs there ever was. Yet, instead of discussing anything of this nature like Jaune thought his team would, Ren spoke up with a rather…unexpected question.

"So I'm a handsome dude?" he chuckled.

Jaune looked confused.

"If you swing that way, I don't. Just letting you know. I never understood why guys seem so averse to admitting someone else is attractive. Must be all my time spent in the woods or the cage but I don't see much point in holding my opinions on people back, whether on appearance or personality. If we click great, if not move the hell over and get on with the day."

Ren admitted he felt a certain kinship with that. Ren himself was a soft-spoken person who rarely interacted with strangers. Not like Nora who made friends with anyone and everyone. He only really interacted with people when he was forced to or when they caught his interest.

Still though Jaune's nonchalance with regards to social norms was a little jarring, if not outright funny.

"Well alright than" chuckled Ren.

Nora was quietly giggling at Pyrrha.

"Oh, is someone crushing!" she said loudly.

Jaune rose an eyebrow as he looked at Pyrrha, the group trailing behind him as he kicked the door open, sending Cardin sprawling across the floor a good feet or two.

"She smells embarrassed" said Jaune "if anything you're the one crushing on Ren."

"HRK!"

Nora grunted as her own face turned crimson, Ren's eyebrow rose. Team RWBY was currently ignored as they cried laughing.

"We're not together together!" said Nora.

"….oh? Thought for sure. Must have been wrong than" said Jaune shrugging.

He got it wrong sometimes he'd admit. But honestly the puppy like looks they sent each other was obvious for physical attraction right?

"Um Jaune" muttered Blake.

Jaune turned to Blake.

"You don't make observations like that vocally."

"Why?"

"….it can sometimes come across as rude" muttered Blake.

"….Oh. Is that why you were getting mad when I mention you run away from your problems?"

Blake gave Jaune a blank look.

"Your sarcasm sucks."

"…..point taken" mumbled Jaune.

Something to look out for in Jaune's opinion. He understood sarcasm without a problem. He considered himself quite the adept user himself. But the rest of normal interactions he had hiccups with. Like not being with his team in the mornings. Apparently, that was a problem.

Jaune turned his head and happened to stare at Cardin, who was staring at him, fuming.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was up with that kid, but all he knew was that if he continued to bother Pyrrha to the degree that he was….Jaune would show him why the White Fang feared him.

It wasn't that Pyrrha needed his protection. Hell with what he was hearing about her, she could protect him! It was the fact that when Pyrrha heard that Cardin had followed them, he smelled from her an incredible amount of discomfort.

Cardin though was….odd. That much Jaune knew. The guy wasn't stupid. Hell he was actually skilled and from what Jaune could gather was at least a decent tactician. Not a great one mind you, but more than enough to get the job done. Which considering the average huntsmen tend to rush into a situation rather than think it through said something to Jaune. So why did this kid bother with him and the Faunus?

" _Yet another individual who is taking his frustrations against some thing in the past on a group who can't fight back"_ thought Jaune.

Well probably. For whatever reason that Cardin had for targeting the Faunus and lusting after Pyrrha, that was his reason. No amount of analyzing on Jaune's part was going to change that nor could Jaune understand him.  
After all. Jaune didn't speak douche.

With that said the young man continued on his way. His team behind him. Suddenly a thought entered his head. Team RWBY wanted to know everything? Why not simply show them.

"Weiss…are you and your team free for the afternoon segments" asked Jaune

Weiss rose a delicate eyebrow.

"We are scheduled with the same breaks as you four so yes."

"You guys can come with me and my team for my afternoon assessment. We're going to select my weapons for class and I'm going to demonstrate why keeping me around against the Grimm will be useful" smirked Jaune.

Yang rose an eyebrow but slowly nodded. The others seemed a little hesitant.

"What you want to know" said Jaune "is better shown than told and I'll be showing it to Ozpin and the others at during that time."

Yang rolled her eyes at Jaune's mysteriousness.

"Or" said Yang "you could just tell us."

Jaune sighed. He looked at Pyrrha and the others. Were they worth letting other people know?

"… _.wait a damn second"_ thought Jaune _"what does it matter if people know I'm a mutant? Hydra, The White Fang, and other militaries all know what I am anyway. Also I'm a part of Beacon Academy now. As such I'm excepted from any legal actions from any military against me without proof. Which none of them can use without incriminating themselves or rendering the evidence useless. Add that with the fact that anyone knowing what I am makes little actual difference since mutants are simply a rarity, not an unknown. Thank God mutants are known to the public or this would have been a bigger pain in my ass."_

Jaune looked at Yang and smirked.

"I'm a mutant. If that's what you wanted to know."

The room went silent as Jaune's team judged the reactions of team RWBY. Jaune didn't really care at this time and decided to continue on his way to the Danger Room. Either unaware or uncaring, Jaune missed the wide eyes of Cardin, who had disappeared in the background of this group. The young man left quickly not wanting to be stopped as his mind was focused on the new information he gathered. Jaune suddenly stopped moving as Ozpin's voice entered his mind. Jaune listened for seconds quickly understanding the grasp of his new situation.

"I'll be in the danger room" said Jaune as he turned to his team plus RWBY "unfortunately I just realized there are some…things I need to take care of. I'm sorry but it will just be me and Ozpin in the danger room."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune while team RWBY lamented his forgetfulness. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't disappointed nor feeling aggravated. But the look in Jaune's eyes was intense. Pyrrha swallowed her annoyance and smiled.

"Not a worry Jaune you can tell us all about it later."

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, along with numerous others as they stared at Pyrrha. Jaune smiled as he nodded.

"You'll definitely hear from me afterword's."

With that Jaune left, leaving team RWBY and NPR to stow in their thoughts. He needed to prepare for his little demonstration. Apparently, Ozpin had called in his ally….General James "Fury" Ironwood.

Jaune understood immediately why Ozpin told the man about him. One Ozpin needed to maintain trust with the military. Regardless of the fact that Hunters were essentially Super Powered humans, the armies of the world were in fact that bulk of humanities defenses against the Grimm.

Their job wasn't pretty nor applauded as much as the Huntsmen and Huntresses, but it was still important. The armies of the world handled the swarms of Grimm. Weak creatures but colossal in number, making individual soldiers ineffective against their bulk.

Granted there were numerous hunters who would fight large amounts of Grimm, but they were better placed against numerus stronger Grimm, rather than just thrown head first into the swarms. As such it was the armies of each Kingdom working in synchronicity that kept the swarms of Grimm at bay. Leaving the much stronger and dangerous Grimm to the Huntsmen. Unfortuanetely aside from expensive heavy artillery, Huntsmen were best suited for the Grimm that forced their way out of the Army's firing range.

Both were important, hunters more so in offensive combat, but it was the soldiers that held the line. It was for that reason that Generals and the like held so much political power over famous Hunters. AS such while Ozpin wielded incredible political force, said force was not effective against Ironwood's shield organization. As such keeping Ironwood in the know created a sense of loyalty and respect. The second reason for letting ironwood know was to trap him in a political trick and prevent him from doing anything…extreme with Jaune. By being open with Jaune General Ironwood's options for acquiring him were limited. Ironwood also couldn't do anything legally to remove Jaune since Jaune was accepted into Beacon through actual procedures. If the general were to be less than…dignified so to speak, than Ozpin's telepathic abilities would make intrusion and kidnapping theoretically impossible. Such political maneuvering obviously had more to it, but that's all Jaune saw at the moment. He was unaware that Ozpin was afraid of what General Ironwood may do behind his back, legality or not. There was also the fact that Ironwood was a general in the Atlesian army, not Vale's. The Atlesian army were masters at information gathering and manipulation. As such Jaune's position in Beacon was currently under threat by a very powerful person.

By revealing Jaune to ironwood now, Ozpin could use his telepathic abilities to discern Ironwood's intentions. Not to mention that Jaune's own mother would be there in attendance, further removing Ironwood's thoughts towards extraction. Hopefully.

While Jaune was aware of the politics behind his existence the poor boy was still out of his league with regards on how to play. But Ozpin and Joan Arc were old hands at this game, a game they have each won through skill (Ozpin) and ovaries of steel (Joan). Either way their methods worked and Jaune had all the protection he needed.

For now.

 **-One Hour later-**

Jaune entered the danger room and sighed. Of course, it was pure white. Jaune noticed up in larger section of the wall a glass window showing Ozpin and his mother. Ozpin nodded at him and took a sip from his cup, while his mother gave a hesitant wave.

Jaune gave a half smile as he waved back at her. The smile he received made his chest warm and his mind nostalgic of a time long ago, even if his face remained its usual level of stoicism. He stood alone for several minutes as he looked around for the weapons. He knew that his original purpose was to have his team help him select and try various weapons. Seems like the general kick the plan out. So Jaune started walking around and whistling. One of the various things that he learned through his in prison and his imprisonment from the White Fang was the value of patience. So he'd wait for Ozpin to start.

Suddenly the entire room around him changed …and what came to be made Jaune's face turn grim.

 **-Few minutes ago, with Joan and Ozpin-**

"Why is he here?" demanded Joan.

"Because he is our ally" said Ozpin.

"No, he's not. He's a self-serving dickbag with a superiority and inferiority complex. Also he's an asshole."

"He's right here" muttered Ironwood.

"I know. Why are you STILL here?"

"Because" said Ironwood "As much as you and Ozpin want to push it away, the fact remains that Jaune is a highly skilled killer."

Joan scowled.

"So are we. You gonna hold that against us as well?"

Ironwood looked at Joan, his expression unmoving.

"I need to know that Jaune can control himself. He may perhaps be unaware but his actions have endangered people. I will not have a loose canon capable of tearing aura apart running rampant across remnant. He's too damn dangerous."

Joan scowled.

"Perhaps he wouldn't have been if you didn't block me from getting my son back."

"I've already told you Jaune was too volatile and violent to be placed in a civilian setting."

"…..I'm going to kill you" said Joan "it won't be today, Ozpin's convinced me otherwise. But one day I will take your little neck and snap it in two. I will than twist your head to look at the burning remains of your organization as me and my family rip it apart and piss on its ashes."

Ironwood rolled his eyes.

"You were always all bark"

Joan's aura exploded and the room seemed to creak as the full weight of Joan's impressive reserves almost made Opzin and Ironwood's legs buckle. Joan narrowed her eyes at Ironwood. Funnily enough the glass of the room remained unharmed, its darkish hue hiding Joan's white aura.

"Well look at you, little Ironwood finally grew a pair. I wonder how long your confidence will last when the Arc family moves its support to the valish army, along with all our contracts, business deals, AND our deal with Wakanda."

Ironwood scowled.

"You're bluffing."

Joan took her phone out and clicked the send button.

"It was finalized two hours ago. I just sent the text for my husband to sign the remaining papers. I refuse to assist an army that would do what you've done. You didn't just hide a child from their parents Ironwood, you let a traumatized boy go untreated because you saw a weapon. Pathetic. No wonder Winter left your unit."

Ironwood's scowl disappeared as his trademark cold expression came into effect. It was this expression that gave him the nickname, "Fury".

"Are you two done?" asked Ozpin "Because I'd like Jaune to demonstrate his abilities and get on with my day. Honestly. Ironwood grow up. You failed to understand the full breath of the consequences of your actions. Now suffer the consequences. And Joan? Next time you're going to do that thing you do with your aura, warn me? I just lost some coffee."

Ozpin may have come across as playful and wistful…but he was just as angry as Joan. But unlike Joan Ozpin had business dealings with James that he couldn't renegade on. Joan respected that, especially since Ozpin guided her through all the loopholes in her contracts with Atlas in order to transfer to Vale without any issues all the while ensuring that Ironwood was unaware. The man was a savant with political maneuvers and honestly if Ozpin wasn't Joan's old war buddy…

She'd be terrified of him.

Ozpin balanced the entirety of their little Cabal with the efficiency of a computer and still managed to put her son through some therapy while giving him the best team to both help him through his life, and restrict him if it was at all necessary. Then he switched gears and destroyed Atlas's connection to Wakanda's Vibranium while maintaining his own access to the rare material for both his team and huntsmen across the kingdoms and solidifying (not that it ever deteriorated) his relations with the Arc clan while weakening Ironwood's position.

Once again Ozpin revealed his abilities to exploit an opening to its fullest extent. Ironwood sighed. He plugged in a USB before the two could stop him and stared hard at the white room as it changed.

"We need to see if Jaune can control himself" said Ironwood "as such I've plugged in the date of the lab he was experimented on."

"WHAT!"

 **-With Jaune-**

White. The room was marble white. But the damn table was black. Empty of water (one of the few states of matter the light constructs couldn't make) its numerous pipes and needles stuck out from a human shaped from. The track this rectangular table was on would, in the insertion of a subject, move back and lift the subject and technology up and seal the water in, thus completing its transformation from table, to Capsule.

Then the liquid high temperature metal would be inserted into his body, the cold liquid he was trapped in assisting in preventing his body from heating up too much.

Jaune ran his hands across the table. He ignored the prodding Ozpin was giving his psyche and focused instead on the memories and pain this place brought. It was what drove him. This pain is what allowed him to focus all his ill-gotten training into striking back against the White Fang. A battle he would continue to this day.

Jaune gripped the metal hard enough to cause the mimic metal to bend, however slightly, under his grip. It burned in his stomach, the hatred, the ANGER. His knuckles burned as he felt his claws slowly itch their way through his arms, his special muscles residing in his forearms responding instinctively to his emotions. Jaune took a deep breath and centered himself. For so long this rage, this hatred had given him strength. But through Ozpin's therapy Jaune realized something.

Yes, these emotions gave strength, but only in a limited fashion. For how long was Jaune drowning in his emotions, slashing at whoever drew his ire.

Where was his control? His self-restraint? How many people did he hurt without knowing? His showdown with Blake showed that Jaune was equal to Blake in culpability. His anger clouded his thoughts, preventing him from realizing that Blake was as much a victim as he was. He lashed at her for a bit…and calmed down soon after.

How many people didn't have that chance with him?

Jaune didn't regret what he did…but he did regret that he ended lives just because he was so consumed by rage that it wasn't even funny. If he was going to kill…it would be because doing so was the best strategic or moralistic option. It was a kill or be killed world…but Jaune refused to be the animal the White Fang tried to make him.

He refused to be their monster.

He wouldn't succeed today…hell he wouldn't succeed tomorrow. But today…he would take that first step. Anger was a weapon, his pain a tool…now it was time for him to master them instead of being consumed by them. He would gain strength from his family, his friends, and his weirdly over powered son of a bitch headmaster.

Jaune was not a hero…but he refused to be a monster any longer. Jaune opened his eyes and looked around.

"This brings back memories. Now turn it off" said Jaune "its annoying."

Ironwood scowled, his last-ditch effort to poke a hole in Ozpin's arguments just died swiftly and totally. Joan was staring at the cold clinical room. She knew Jaune was experimented on. She knew that her son had suffered. She knew…but even so her heart felt as if it had withered away. She saw the tank, the room, the walls, and all she saw was suffering and rage. It may have been clean and clinical….but Joan had never seen nor felt anything so disgusting in her life. She slowly turned to Ironwood and stared at him.

"Get out."

Ironwood opened his mouth but thought better of it. The sad truth was that manipulating Joan and Ozpin was just going to backfire. Ironwood now realized he didn't have the necessary components to properly pull it off…which was the reason he showed up. Ironwood needed some…space. This was the best way to get it. As such Ironwood turned to leave, his objective complete.

However, the biggest reason for Ironwood leaving was also the fact that Joan was fully capable of obliterating him in the span of three seconds (not that the general would admit it). Perhaps Ozpin planned for this little blow up but so did Ironwood.

He needed distance from Ozpin's group, still connected, but distant. He was getting tired of having to justify himself to a pacifist like Ozpin but he still required said pacifist's influence. He wanted a foot in with Ozpin's group without the repercussions of said membership. It was for that reason Ironwood had such bizarre methods on manipulating them.

However…thinking on it now Ironwood had to admit it was a foolish line of thought. Why did he think that? Usually he was sharper than that. Ironwood scowled but than sighed. Hunting Hydra was having its toll on him. He scowled at Joan as he turned to leave. AS the doors opened, revealing a set of stairs that formed as Ironwood moved down, Ozpin narrowed his eyes. He focused on the general. Ironwood smirked slightly down his trip of stairs. Joan was letting her own emotions control her. She would soon realize that separating from shield was not that easy. But thankfully Ironwood also got his answer, which was in truth the main reason he was here. He stared at Jaune as he hit the floor and walked out of the room, locking eyes with the young mutant. Jaune scowled and flipped him the bird, but Ironwood saw resolve in his eyes.

Resolve that may be useful in the future. Ironwood kept his face neutral as he left. But his mind was firing through thousands of scenarios, his thoughts becoming sharper the further he got from Ozpin, but such an observation was unnoticed by the man.

Not a single thing that happened today was for any immediate action. Ironwood's eyes closed as he quickly reviewed what occurred. His attempts at seeding doubt failed, leaving Ozpin a strong foundation for his new allies. Ironwood's attempts at limiting Ozpin's hold over Jaune also failed. Which meant that any future possibilities of relinquishing Ozpin's hold over Jaune legally was next to impossible. As such Ironwood clicked a button with his thumb on the left side of his robotic arm.

"It seems I played my hand too early" he muttered "just like with Winter."

Ironwood's eyes closed at the memory of losing his best operative. But when they opened they shined with a resolve not even Ozpin's mental abilities could crush. Like his name Ironwood's soul and resolve stood like iron, unwavering and unbending.

" _Shield will protect everyone"_ thought Ironwood _"no matter the cost."_

Ironwood tapped a few buttons on his scroll and he entered the elevator down. It was time for shield to expand. Negotiations with Ozpin's group was always lousy. Ironwood knew intellectually that everyone involved were after the same thing but in the end Ozpin was holding them back. Ironwood just didn't understand why. They all wanted the same thing.

Peace.

Ironwood respected Ozpin. Truly in his mind Ozpin was without pear as a political figure. Granted no one knew just how deep Ozpin's connections went in the public eye, but Ironwood knew Ozpin would never step beyond certain boundaries.

And that was the problem.

To fight terrorist, to fight Salem, to fight Hydra, to fight the White Fang one must be willing to traverse the same darkness and hit them without mercy. You must trample their forces and scorch the earth as you advance. Mercy for the enemy just invited retribution and backstabbing.

But Ozpin and his crew refused to go the length's that Ironwood was. It was infuriating. Ozpin would spy, assassinate, and even go to war. But the man refused to ground his enemies to dust, refused to take that extra step. Ironwood sighed as he itched his left eye. Damn prosthetic got itchy whenever he got irritated. This was the beginning of something new, that much Ironwood knew. As the doors of the elevator opened Ironwood stepped out and noticed his protection detail waiting in his car.

Well…if Ozpin was gathering his allies…

Then it was time for Ironwood to do the same. He flipped open the phone and smirked.

"Hill, activate the Avengers protocol."

 **-With Ozpin and Joan-**

Joan narrowed her eyes as she watched her son rampage through numerous simulation enemies. His claws cut through everything and not a single movement or breath was wasted. Her son's face remained neutral and stoic, just as usual. But Joan saw in his eyes the rage of a berserker, well kept under lock and key. But still presence in his movements. For his face remained neutral but his body spoke of a deep and terrible longing for battle. She could see as he closed his eyes the sense of enjoyment he got from combat. Joan sighed but thought nothing of it.

She was the same afterall.

"He's good" muttered Joan "he has no style or technique, but his basic understanding of combat and positioning is impeccable."

"I thought the same" said Ozpin as he took a sip "finding Jaune a weapon is honestly redundant. With his claws Grimm are simple prey. I was thinking more of a situational weapon. One that he would use only for enemies that he cannot simple rush into."

Joan and Ozpin flinched as Jaune's aura cracked apart, reaching Zero. One of the robats speared him through the chest, causing Joan to grip whatever was in her hand.

CRRACCCKK!

She stared worryingly at her son but watched fascinated as he fought on with a four foot piece of steel dug into his chest. When Jaune had a moments breath from the onslaught of enemies he tore the piece out, revealing his wound hissing shut at an unbelievable pace.

"Incredible" muttered Joan "Ozpin what el…..Ozpin?"

Joan turned and noticed that one of Ozpin's hands was currently crushed into her own. She turned to her friend and smiled sheepishly at his agonized expression.

"…..ooowww" he wheezed.

"Sorry" muttered Joan.

Ozpin's eyes glowed as he telepathically forced his nerves to shut the pain off. He then forced his muscles and bones back into place. Finally Ozpin used his telekinesis to keep his hand in place, using his aura to expedite his healing even further. Ozpin's shattered hand would be healed in a quick twelve minutes. This form of healing did little against lethal wounds, but for broken bones? It did wonders.

"You still grab onto the closest person to you in times of stress. Really Joan even after eighty years you still do this?"

Joan blushed lightly as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the bad."

"You are. You act as you look. Why you Arcs happened to have a semblance along with a hereditary healing Semblance put together is beyond me."

Much like the Schnee's the Arcs have their own variation of the duel semblance. In their case, the Arcs inherited a semblance that accelerated their healing factor. This gave them an edge during war, where a small level of injuries could be ignored in favor of victory. Over the years the semblance improved and become far more usable, especially when it evolved to discard the whole "aging horrifically fast" side effect

Their second one was much like anyone else. However, said semblance tended to veer away from offensive capabilities. Joan was a good example of this as her primary semblance was her ability to heal, while her secondary ability was the power to bind aura to something. For instance, she could bind aura to her weapon, allowing her to call it towards her at will, but that was the limit of that trick. She could not manipulate the weapon to fly around, only return to her hand. However, while such an ability was not obviously offensive in nature, Joan had discovered a rather nasty trick involving its use, hence why she was sometimes referred to as the "Venator Venatorum" or the Hunter of Hunters.

Ozpin smiled at his old friend. Ozpin's own age discrepancy was due to the overwhelming amount of psychic energy in his system in conjunction with his aura. It was not a healing factor, but rather that the combined energies left him in peak condition for one his age. Aura was a well-known age reducer and Ozpin himself and just reached his first century of life. As far as he was aware there were numerous people without his added telepathic abilities that achieved longer lifespans…but even so their age showed. Still able to fight, but well past their prime. A problem Ozpin and the headmasters of the other academies were without. In fact it was for that exact reason that the headmasters were chosen in the first place.

Each in Peak condition and ready to join the hunt whenever it needed them. Each headmaster had attained a sort of longevity. Made them perfect for the job and further removed from politics at the same time. The system was also heavily flawed, should one headmaster become corrupt.

But so far it worked. Ozpin narrowed his eyes. It would seem Ironwood was beginning to expand his horizons. From what Opzin gleamed from Ironwood's mind, the man seemed fully confident that Shield could keep Joan.

That had already been dealt with outside of Ironwood's knowledge. Pretty soon Shield will be under fire from the head of the Atlesian army. It would slow Ironwood down for a few months at least. But this Avenger's protocol…..it worried Ozpin. Ironwood was strong willed, as such certain secrets were harder to subtly dig through in the man's mind. The Avenger's initiative was one of them.

Ozpin took a deep breath. A worry for another day.

"So" said Ozpin "Which weapon do you think best suits your son?"

"If I had it my way, I'd give him Orion."

Ozpin blanched.

"No" said Ozpin "that weapon is far too dangerous. It's an actual cursed bow Joan. It may fire like a ballista but it eats aura like…..oh" muttered Ozpin with a sly smile "I see. It would be a good long-range option. Considering that Jaune doesn't need aura."

Joan smirked.

"It will be his long-range option or more likely, his heavy artillery for massive Grimm to large for his claws to really damage. For short range…perhaps a sword or a spear? Honestly there's little point in putting much thought to it, considering its only there in an official capacity."

Ozpin nodded. Originally the choice was ultimately up to Jaune, but considering the boy's current skill set, training him with an overly complicated weapon didn't make any sense. However, while Joan made the issue seem small, it was far from it.

Ozpin was no fool, he knew Ironwood would use the lethality of Adamantium against him at some point. Jaune's mastery over a different weapon would work to lessen, however slight, this crucial point in the future.

But they had time. Especially since Ozpin was well aware of Ironwood's plans. However, the sweat above's Ozpin's brow and the paleness of his skin showed just how difficult it was to acquire the information Ironwood locked away in his mind. Joan looked at Ozpin and frowned.

"You alright?"

Ozpin chuckled weakly as his body began to deteriorate.

"No. I'm already starting to feel the effects of overusing my abilities."

"Was Ironwood's head that hard?"

Ozpin chuckled weakly as he turned off the room.

"No but his mental defenses were as usual the strongest I've ever seen. Breaking through them subtly, corroding Ironwood's cunning temporarily, along with ensuring he was unaware of it takes a heavy toll."

Joan nodded and began to help him move. The overuse of his abilities corroded Ozpin's body. While his mental abilities could never be matched, the use of his aura working in conjunction with his mutation had resulted in an overflow of power. This overflow resulted in Ozpin's abilities being amplified beyond measure and said energy overflow was also responsible for his body's youthful maintenance. However, when his abilities were used either too heavily or for too long, this happened.

Ozpin coughed a bit as blood spattered in his hands. Too much of a good thing usually became a bad thing. Now that Ozpin wasn't using his abilities actively, the bleed over from his psychic energy would heal any degradation in his body, given time. Once again Ozpin was reminded of the dangerous nature of his own powers but smiled anyway. It kept him humble in a way, a reminder that for all his incredible power, that he was still frail.

Suddenly he felt Glynda's worry over their physic link and paled even further. She was not going to be happy. Joan rose an eyebrow at her friend but shrugged. If Ozpin's health was really in danger, he'd tell her. Joan made sure Ozpin could move on his own and opened the door from their viewing room.

"I'll collect Jaune" said Joan "you just focus on resting alright."

Ozpin nodded and followed his friend down the holo stairs. Jaune was breathing deeply, trying to lower his heartrate down from working himself up. Jaune turned to his mother with a small smile, but his stoic face flickered slightly as he eyed Ozpin with slight concern.

"You alright?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Unlike yourself Jaune, my body suffers from overusing my abilities as I did today."

"I thought it was weird that the General seemed to let go so easily….thank you."

Ozpin smiled as he felt his legs grow weak, the degradation from his powers slowly encroaching further in his body, but noticeably slower that before. He tilted forward but stood strong.

"I meant it Jaune when I said I fight for my students. If Ironwood thinks he can hurt you, or anyone else in this school with his plans, I'll be there to stand in his way. The general is unaware of my telepathic and Telekinetic abilities."

The door to the danger room opened as Glynda entered, a worried look on her face as she pushed a well made wheel chair with cushions in front of her. On the side of the wheels was the symbol of Vale and on the armrests were high grade cushions for Ozpin's comfort. It was obvious from the wheelchair that this was not an uncommon consequence to Ozpin's abilities. Glynda seemed to grow more distraught as Ozpin coughed even more. He had been dulling Ironwood's senses and intelligence for hours on end at a constant pace. Unlike combat or simple mind breaking, the art of subtlety within the mind required constant focus. Unfortunately, said focus was an incredible drain on Ozpin's mental energy, which resulted in this. Combat was a similar consequence.

"Ozpin" she murmured.

Ozpin sighed as he slowly entered the chair. He felt Glynda's hand on his shoulder and nodded his thanks. But Glynda interrupted him when he went to speak.

"As usual you go too far. We're going home, no buts!"

She turned to Jaune.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Ozpin's needs his rest."

"Is it that bad?" asked Jaune.

"Not necessarily. But Ozpin will recover faster at home. He cannot simply shut his powers off and even if its slight, the strain from its constant activation would impede his recovery. His home shelters his mental reach to the confines of the house."

Jaune rose an eyebrow as he found it odd that Glynda still tried to maintain some professional distance with Ozpin in front of students. He could smell how their scents lingered with each other so deeply, that there was simply no way they were not living together.

The duo left them quickly, leaving Jaune a small smile as he overheard Glynda berating her lover on his stupidity regarding his abilities and their limits.

"So" said Joan "are you…settling in alright?"

Jaune turned to his mother and nodded.

"I am. I've been thinking on taking up the sword. Something simple for tournament settings and possibly a gun as well."

Joan nodded.

"You have a short range and medium range option. Good. I'll be sending in some equipment for you at a later time….."

"….."

" _God this is awkward"_ thought Jaune.

"So how's dad?"

Joan smiled.

"He's doing fine. Although he's still crying tears that you're back."

"Still?"

"Your father is an emotional and passionate man Jaune."

"There's limits to that…isn't there?"

"Your father lives by his own personal code of conduct. Open and honest in all actions and dictations. You yourself follow this as well. You'd always nip at your father's heels and follow him whenever you got the chance. Honestly it made me and the others feel left out."

Jaune smiled as he realized that he did indeed follow that way of life. He was blunt but never lied. Kept things from people, partial truths, but never lie. Jaune may have been stoic and prone to overthinking things within his head, but ultimately he was an open book….

For those that knew him well enough anyway. Jaune looked at his mother, her words at the end of her sentence bothering him. She meant it as a joke, but even so Jaune didn't like the fact that his mother or sisters thought of him like that. His arms twitched as he felt uncomfortable initiating this contact.

It may have simply been a hug. But there was a difference in hugging Rose in happiness that she was alive…and than hugging his mother. There was a level of depth between the two that Rose, for all that she had done for him, could never bridge. Rose was his life line, his friend in the darkest days of his life…

But Joan was his mother. The woman who's scent he faintly remembered, who's warmth was always with him, and what words he could remember shouldering him forward. Without any more thoughts Jaune wrapped his mother in a small hug, his chin resting on his mother's head. His mother stiffened at the sudden contact but wrapped him up in her arms. She crushed her son to her chest, her shoulders shivering at unwept tears. Words that they tried to say but unable to say pass through them.

 _I missed you._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there._

 _I'll never let go again._

 _I'm here…._

 _And I Am Not Leaving._

Perhaps it was only minutes that they stayed that way, Jaune's eyes wet from emotion. His mother still shaking slightly, praying this was not some elaborate dream.

"I should have been there" croaked Joan "I should have been there to rip those bastards apart!"

Jaune smiled.

"You couldn't have known. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I left you. There's no going around that."

Joan separated from her son and looked him in the eye urging him to continue. Jaune took a breath before continuing, his throat dry from the emotions that ran amok beneath his stony façade.

"I left you. I ran away and caused you guys nothing but grief. Instead of returning home I stayed away. I was a coward who kept finding excuses to avoid facing the fact that I am a mons-"

SMACK!

Jaune's head rang like a thunderclap, his vision swam in colors instead of images, and when all was right once more, Jaune noticed his mother's eyes were red. Both in anger…and sadness.

"You don't get to say that to me! You Jaune Arc are not a monster! You've made mistakes yes, but life dealt you a shitty hand with shitty choices! Do you like killing!"

"No!" said Jaune.

"Good. That's one less thing I have to break you of."

"…what?"

"You are not a monster and if I have to headbutt you over and over again until you understand that or smother you in hugs than I'll damn well do it! I got seven daughters that will take shifts if they have to!"

"Don't you have jobs?"

"FUCK EM."

"….my head's made of metal mother, I doubt a headbutt-"

SMACK.

With a mighty smack Joan smashed her forehead into her sons. Jaune felt his world rattle but as he focused on his mother he remembered one thing.

She had a fully functioning aura that protected her from damage.

"….ow" wheezed Jaune.

"Glad you understand me."

Without further due, Joan brought her son into another hug.

"This won't be fixed tomorrow. Hell, it won't be fixed in a year. There's so much we don't know about each other…but damnit Jaune stop trying to make it seem like I shouldn't love you!"

Jaune felt his brain halt. Is that what he was trying to do?

"I don't know you…I doubt I ever will."

Jaune felt his heart wrench at the tone his mother used.

"You've endured so much more than anyone should. I will never understand that…ever. I don't know what you need or how to provide it even…but I'll be there for you. I'll love you as much as I can and I will fight for you! You are not alone anymore! Even if you've found someone else to take my place…I will always be your mother."

Jaune felt his eyes burn as he hugged his mother. Joan was surprised at the sudden force and intimacy of the hug as her son crushed her to his chest.

"You've always been my mum…always."

His voice didn't modulate much….but the tone spoke volumes. His voice cracked slightly, the way his arms crushed into her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shitty son…to ever make you think otherwise" he whispered.

The two stayed there for even longer. The mother who found her son and the son who found the mother. There would be turbulence and problems. Issues that they think can be solved in manners that alienated the other. But within that moment Jaune felt the warmth that he had always been seeking but never knew.

The warmth of Family. The warmth of Friends.

The Warmth of Home.

"I'm home" whispered Jaune.

Joan let the tears flow freely as she crushed him back, her voice a brittle mess.

"Welcome back."

Jaune smiled, a true albeit small smile.

Now he had to do this eight more times for each of his family members. It would be messy and arduous mess of emotional magnitude.

….but Jaune wouldn't have it any other way.

"….so uh….if you two are done can I do my job now?"

Jaune and Joan turned to face the messy looking janitor who stood before them a fair distance away. He waved awkwardly with a bad smile. Joan narrowed her eyes at the guy's name tag.

"Shut up Greg!"

Jaune's own quiet scowl did little to alleviate Greg's own near death experience. It wasn't his fault these two weirdos were here after hours!

As Greg wallowed in the pittance that was his life Joan sighed and looked up at her son.

"We'll be popping in when we can alright Jaune."

Jaune smiled and nodded, enjoying the warmth of his mother's hand as she cupped his face.

"I'll see soon. Pay attention to the mail. Your sisters have already packaged and sent off your new equipment. It will be shipped here by tomorrow."

Jaune rose an eyebrow and then shrugged. This was Remnant, one of the things humanity had become adept in was speedy delivery. The fact that such a system was developed for troop movement and not items was never mentioned.

Jaune felt his heart settle down as he followed his mom out the room. She kissed his cheek goodbye as she waved away from him. Suddenly Jaune was tackled by the hyper active ginger that was Nora. Joan turned in surprise…but found her heart warmed at the sight of Jaune surrounded by friends. She could sense tension, but when Joan had worked with teams, there was always tension.

Although….her son's stoic face seemed to make the moment less cheery than it might have been.

"We've been waiting forever!" yelled Nora.

"More like six minutes" said Ren.

"Why did it take so long for you to get out!"

"We were worried when you didn't show up after a few hours, so we came here" translated Ren.

"So what weapon did we pick! And who's the hottie! Huh huh! Nudge Nudge Wink Wink!"

Jaune rose an eyebrow and looked at Ren.

"…..sugar?"

"Caffeine."

"….oh dear" muttered Jaune.

"Indeed" said Ren.

"How have you ever survived this long?"

"Many….many coping mechanisms and the wonder of meditation and herbal tea."

"Ah understood" said Jaune.

Nora was pouting that Ren and Jaune were bonding so rapidly in their mutual stoicism. So she crushed Ren to her chest, his face incidentally crashing into her breasts as he blinked in confusion.

"NO! BAD JAUNE! RENNIE'S MINE!"

Ren sighed and looked towards Jaune. To his surprise Jaune just nodded in comradery.

"First off, don't swing that way. Second, the hottie is my mother."

Joan smirked as she walked away. Her pride enjoying the screaming of all the young women especially the blonde one.

"Oh I call bullshit!" yelled Yang "there is no way in hell that woman is your mother! She only looks a few years younger than us!"

Nora stared at the vanishing form of Joan Arc and back at Jaune.

"That woman birthed eight kids?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow and nodded.

All the woman in the vicinity just cringed.

" **Daaaamn".**

The only two who didn't join were Ruby, due to not understanding fast enough the joke, and Pyrrha who simply didn't see the point in joining. Ren was finally free from Nora's grasp and stretched his neck out.

"You alright?" asked Jaune.

"I am fine, yes. Although Nora does tend to stretch me in ways that shouldn't be possible."

"Ahhh that's what she said!"

"Yang shut up" asked Weiss.

Jaune ignored the other two and turned to his newfound brother.

"If I may suggest a chiropractor? They should be able to alleviate the pain from Nora's bone crushing hugs."

"I'm a frequent customer of one doctor in particular, but thank you for the offer."

"My apologies for intruding then."

"No by all means" said Ren.

"Ah. In that case would you like to accompany me to Robert's tea? I heard they have quite the selection but I didn't know anyone who was truly a fan of the beverage to try the place with."

"I've heard of the place…yes I think I'll take you up on that offer. At least we can get away from all the madness this place induces."

Silently between the two men was the knowledge that it was Nora that was madness.

"NOO! Ren your my friend!"

Ren sighed as he shook his head.

"Nora is a little possessive so going during a time she cannot follow may be best."

"I concur. Does sometime next week work for you?"

"it does actually, I'm free from most of my tutoring sessions."

"Interesting. I take it you're the tutor?"

"How did you know?" asked Ren.

"A lucky guess considering your disposition and studious attitude."

"Spot on. If you need any help just let me know."

"I will" said Jaune.

The women of the group stared at the men. Ruby pouted in confusion.

"Guys are weird."

Yang just stared between the two and glared at them.

"What are you robots?"

Jaune ignored that remark and held out his hand to Ren. Ren smiled as he shook it briefly but with a strong grip.

"As was stated before Ren. I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree."

"Ok that's it" said yang.

With a huff the muscular girl lifted both boys and separated them to their respective partners.

"Ladies take care of your men" said Yang "and you! Yes you Jaune, you can't just walk off saying you're a mutant and not tell us what you can do. Come on spill the beans!"

Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"What beans are there to spill?"

"It s a figure of speech" supplied Ren.

"Oh."

Pyrrha had a sinking feeling about what Jaune was going to do.

"Uh Jaune I really think we should go where else for this."

Jaune shrugged.

"Nonsense. I've thought hard on the matter and realized there's little point in being apprehensive in not showing my mutation. There's little point in hiding."

"That's not what I meant" muttered Pyrrha.

Jaune turned to team Ruby and held his arms up. Blake felt like she should be remembering something but couldn't.

"My mutation" said Jaune "is simply the accumulation of many animal traits and enhanced senses, along with claws."

Blake's eyes widened as she finally remembered. Weiss spoke up as she rose an eyebrow.

"Claws? Like the Faunus?"

SHINK

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Weiss.

As the blood flowed down Jaune's arms, gravity pulling them down to his cloths, he noticed that team RWBY looked like they were going to be sick.

"….I take it this is the reason you said to do this elsewhere Pyrrha?"

The red head nodded.  
"Hmm...errors have been made."

 **-END-**

 **Next chapter Jaune's adventures as a Beacon student begin in earnest! His first mission hunting Grimm comes around and Jaune realizes that, while revealing his mutant nature wasn't a huge problem, it did come few troubling aspects he couldn't forsee. What exactly are those aspects? Wait till next time to find out.**

 **Pairing List:**

 **Joan x David**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Ren X Nora**

 **Ozpin X Glynda.**


End file.
